Love Stays
by Heartaker
Summary: Summary Inside. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Stays**

**by Heartaker**

**Summary**- Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji are in a famous J-rock band called 'The Leaf' but before they were famous throughout Japan, they were just regular boys, who did things regular boys do, they also feel in love-but because of there careers they had to leave there loves behind, with a promise that they would be back when it was all said in done. Naruto, Chouji, and Gaara are feeling the loss more than ever, and decide that they have waited long enough and decide to take matters into there own hands by...

starting there OWN J-rock band- 'Hidden Village'

**Pairings**- SasuNaru, ShikaChouji, GaaNeji, KakaIru...others maybe...

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing of course

**Warnings**- Shounen-ai, yaoi, boy/boy lovin', angst, Lemon/Lime, Language (duh)

**A.N.- **Okay the songs that are going to be written throughout this all belong to other successful J-rock bands, some of the songs will be by woman some will be by man, so if you recognize the song, and is kind a iffy about males singing female songs, I've warned you before hand. They're relationships are already established, they haven't broken up or separated, and Kakashi and Iruka are married.

Naruto scowled as he walked in through the front entrance of Konoha High. It was a relatively sunny day, but to Naruto it felt like the sky was pelting him with drops of sorrow. He pushed through the doors, and ignored everyone and everything-the stares, the whispers, even the sneers, and the...hisses? 'Oh the I-Love-Sasuke fan club' predictably all girls, and the handful of open gay guys. Naruto didn't really care anymore, I mean why should he? Sasuke was his before he was there's, they had been together way before he realized he could sing and then went off with Shikamaru and Neji to travel the world, or better yet all of Asia.

Sasuke and Naruto had been together since they were twelve, and Naruto was the one who encouraged Sasuke to pursue his dream after over-hearing him sing in the shower. Shikamaru and Surprisingly Neji had shared his dream, or decided to at least help him see it come to fruition, and that is exactly what they did. Naruto stopped at his locker, and for a second forgot his combination- 4-16-8, he muttered under his breathe, smirking a little as he heard the little 'click' indicating that his locker was open. Grabbing his stuff out he deposited his science, math, and history book into his book bag. Then closed his locker up.

To say that Naruto missed Sasuke was saying too much, he _ached_ him, to put it in better words. They had been separated from each other for more than three years, in which 'The Leaf'- Sasuke's band literally took the huge continent of Asia by storm. Selling out by the millions, and that was only three albums! Even there singles sold out by the millions, and Naruto wasn't ashamed to say he owned every last one of them. He leaned his head up against his locker reveling in the coolness of it. _-I miss you so much Sasuke, how long are you gonna make me wait? I'm getting a little tired'_

"Naruto?"

Naruto recognized the voice as belonging to his long time friend Chouji Akimichi, who was no longer the chubby boy he once was. He was tall, taller than Naruto, and slightly pudgy, but that pudge was with each passing day he went to the gym to take off the stress of being away from Shikamaru was turning into muscle. He looked really good, and was actually quite happy that he had let off the pounds, but sometimes he regretted it, when he realized that he could no longer scarf down bag after bag of chips, and other such things. Naruto grinned when he realized that Shikamaru would probably have a heart-attack if he seen his boyfriend now-he was quite the lady-magnet.

Naruto almost laughed out loud.

"Thinking about Sasuke again?" He asked, moving thick finger threw wisps of brown hair. Naruto stared up at him, and sighed. "Am I that obvious?" Chouji shook his head with a small smile on his face. "I'm worse" Naruto smiled back and him and Chouji made there way off down the hallway. The stares and whispering intensified if that was even possible. Chouji sneered. "Idiots, it been two years since 'The Leaf' came out-there not over it yet?" Naruto's eyes looked wary as he stared pass the people, didn't the bell ring already? It was like they were posted.

"No 'The Leaf' is the hottest thing since sliced bread, and we just so happen to be there lovers, even though we're like three years due" Chouji laughed, it had been so long since him and Shikamaru had had sex that he had almost forgotten what sex was. Naruto let a grin spread across his face. "Oh yeah I wanted to tell you that I had got a letter from Shika" Chouji smiled lovingly, holding it up, they walked into there first hour, which was a two-hour long class.

English.

Him and Chouji went up to the far end of the classroom and took there seats. Naruto placed his book-bag in the chair next to him, nobody sat next to him anyway, but he wanted everyone to know that that seat was reserved for Gaara-

"What's it say?"

Chouji sighed lovingly, making Naruto roll his eyes. "That he misses me, and loves me, and that he wishes he could take a nap" They both laughed at that, Shikamaru was still as lazy as ever.

"Sad, I thought this whole music thing would break him of that habit-it always irritated me" Naruto gave him a curious glance. "Why? I thought that was what you loved about him"

"It's one of the things, I just hated how he could be so lazy and be in such good shape, it made me sort a envious. Mind you this was before me and Shika became such good friends"

"...and more"

Naruto added slyly, leaning back placing his hands behind his head. Smiling when he saw the familiar head of red hair, and the intense green eyes of one Gaara-the second hottest boy ever, next to Sasuke of course, but it's a close one. "Gaara Hyuuga, you finally show your face!" Gaara paused a fraction of a second at the last name, then mock-glared at Naruto. "What have I told you about that Uzumaki?" He tossed Naruto his book-bag and plopped down. His crimson red shirt bunching up around his stomach as he lounged back.

He stared ahead quietly, Chouji and Naruto watched him closely. Ever since Neji went off with 'The Leaf' Gaara had been acting more distant than before, it's hard for a guy like Gaara to love anyone. And even though him and Naruto were a lot alike, and the more OBVIOUS couple-he had just found a little bit more of himself in Neji. At first they hardly spared a glance at each other, but one-day, (a day Gaara is not very happy to admit) he broke down, and Neji was there. It surprised him so much that Neji was the one that had comforted him, that he had kissed him! He didn't know what had overcome him, but he just had too, Neji just looked so vulnerable-they had dated quietly, and he had only told Naruto.

Who had been more surprised than he himself, they met secretly, and shared a close bond. Eventually they fell in love with each other, and just like the other couples are still in love till this day-it just sucked being without him. Gaara narrowed his eyes a little. "It's been three years" He said to no one in particular, but Naruto and Chouji had been waiting for him to say something, and they both sighed, feeling and knowing the loneliness and the heartache that Gaara felt all too well.

They were just about to reach out and comfort there friend, when loud squeals were heard from the front of the classroom. Sakura and Ino had raced each other into the classroom- Sakura had a radio in her hand and had ran over to the teachers desk to plug it in. "Hurry up Sakura, before we miss it!" Ino shouted, hovering over her best-friends shoulder. Hinata walked in, Kiba had his arm around her shoulders. The class then started to fill, Naruto, Chouji, and Gaara kept there eyes fixed on the front of the classroom. "What are you two up to now?" Kiba barked, annoyed beyond belief, that's all they did was scream, and giggle. He was glad Hinata was nice, and quiet. Ino glared at him, and if Kiba wasn't the guy he was he would've probably pee'd his pants. (Lots of boys have been known to do that, being under Ino's Piss-Your-Pants glare)

"The Leaf's new single- 'Longing' has finally come out, and it's beautiful, it's the number 1 song!"

She clapped her hands, "like all there songs..." Sakura mumbled as she turned it to the right station, just in time. "Here's 'The Leaf's' new number 1 hit single, 'Longing'" The classroom of girls practically mobbed the desk, Sakura turned the radio up full blast. A slow sound started up, and then carried... Naruto sat-back and sighed, he wished the girls would shut up so he could at least _hear_ the song. His breath caught when he heard Sasuke's beautiful voice-

_Hurting more than words could ever try to say_

_Once again my tears come raining down_

_Someday, though, I know that all I feel will be..._

_So I sing... this 'Unending Melody'..._

_Hold you close within my heart and tomorrow will live_

_again and maybe you and I will live there, too..._

Naruto felt his heart constrict in his chest, Sasuke's voice sounded so sad, it was like he was singing some tune of unending sadness and loneliness-singing right straight to Naruto's very heart, and when the chorus came he almost cried.

_Sing without you_

_I'll sing without you_

_Can't you feel my heart_

_Falling through the rain?_

_I sing without you _

_I'll sing without you _

_Can't you hold my tears? _

_Cause, still I love you…_

"Who brought this radio in here?" Came the irked voice of there English Teacher, Hatake Iruka.

The girls, minus Sakura and Ino flocked back to their seats, some of the girls were wiping there eyes. Sakura and Ino were openly crying holding onto one another. "He sounds so sad..." Sakura moaned. Iruka sighed and walked over unplugging the radio from the wall. "Take your seats ladies" He said in exasperation. Sakura and Ino nodded wiping tears from there eyes, Sakura grabbed her radio and they went and sat-down.

Naruto couldn't breathe, he felt tears prickling his eyes. Was it true that Sasuke was in as much pain about there separation as he was?

_'Hurting more than words could ever try to say?'_

He looked down at his table, the brown of the desk blurred before his eyes, and before Naruto knew it, liquid drops were trailing down his cheeks and onto his desk. Gaara's green eyes blinked and he sat-up in alarm.

_'Hold you close within my heart and tomorrow will live again and maybe you and I will live there too...'_

"Naruto" Chouji said in a strained voice, gripping Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stood up, "Mr. Hatake can I please be excused?" Iruka looked at him for a second, understanding dawning on his face as he saw the tears on Naruto's face. His husband Kakashi, had followed the boys three lovers, because they needed someone like Kakashi to keep them in check and to watch out for them. It had been hard, him and Kakashi had only just gotten married, and he was telling him that he would have to leave. In the end Iruka understood, and let him go, knowing that it wouldn't be forever, they'd be together again.

"Of course Naruto"

Naruto ran from the classroom, and into the bathroom. He ran over to the sink shaking, his throat hurt, because he was trying to stop himself from crying. He didn't want to be so weak, to feel so weak, but it was hard being separated from the one you loved.

_'Cause still I love you'_

Naruto cried until he couldn't cry anymore, and then he washed his face off, and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Water trailed down his tanned face, he turned away from his red eyes, and breathed deeply. "Alright, I'm okay, I'm cool" He walked out the bathroom, and down the hall to re-enter the English classroom. All eyes were on him, much to his annoyance.

"Just because he's Sasuke's boyfriend doesn't mean that _every _song is about him"

"Bet he wants us to feel sorry for him because of that..."

"...show-off.."

Naruto ignored them as he approached his two worried friends, they had already begun there writing assignment. "You alright, Naruto?" Chouji asked as soon as he sat-down. Gaara leaned over equally concerned. "They don't know anything" Naruto seethed, his fists clenching as he watched them all whisper and write at the same time, making it obvious that they were talking about him. "I know Sasuke more than anyone, I know when he's hurting, and he's hurting just like I am-he misses me just as much as I miss him, and he's expressing that pain through that song-expressing it so perfectly"

Gaara nodded his head,

"Yes, 'Longing' they're all feeling the same way we are, and since Kakashi writes most of there songs..." He broke off and looked over toward Iruka, he was reading something, and his eyes were sort a glazed.

"He's married to Kakashi, if anybody understands us, it's Iruka" They all gave Iruka sad looks. Then Chouji decided to change the subject. "We should really get on with our assignment, it should take our minds off of our boyfriends for awhile" Gaara and Naruto nodded. Naruto stared down at his paper. "What should we write about?" He said not being able to hear what the assignment was, since he had been in the bathroom. "Iruka wants us to compose a song, that describes us..." He trailed off looking worried. "I don't even know where to begin" He then turned away and started chewing on his tongue. Gaara had turned away also, and was looking down at his own paper, only having a single line written.

Naruto turned back to his own paper, and frowned. A poem that expressed them-or better yet expressed who he was...

He pressed the tip of his pencil to his paper, and without realizing what he was writing words begin to present themselves...

**Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.**

**Motivate your anger to make them all realize.**

**Climbing the mountain, never coming down,**

**Break into the contents, never falling down,**

_Don't try to live so wise,_

_Don't cry 'cause your so right,_

_Don't' dry with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end_

Naruto chewed on the end of his pencil as he read it over, and started whistling to himself. The words started to come alive, and he started to remember himself, that loud, obnoxious boy with the sparkling blue eyes who only wanted to prove himself-prove everyone who called him an idiot, and said he would end up just like his father wrong. He wanted to prove Sasuke wrong...he placed the pencil back on the paper...

**You say 'Dreams are dreams',**

**'I ain't gonna play the fool anymore'**

**You say, ''Cause I still got my soul'**

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down,_

_breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom,_

_Reflection of fears, makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind if you see a winding road,_

_'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see!_

**Don't try to live so wise,**

**Don't cry 'cause your so right,**

**Don't' dry with fakes or fears,**

**'Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

Naruto read the paper over, sort a mesmerized at what he wrote. The song described him perfectly, or better yet who he was perfectly. He smiled a little bit thinking about how proud Sasuke would be, that _he_ Naruto could be DEEP about anything, especially something that was his passion. All he ever wanted was to prove himself to Sasuke, and he thought as he read over his song, which he entitled 'Wind', that in so many ways he had.

'BANDS'

"Soooooo..." Chouji started. "You're not going to let us read your song?" Naruto shook his head, his song safely stashed away in his book-bag. "Not yet, I want to go and make a beat for it, I had a idea in my head in class when I was reading it over-I think Sasuke may like it" Gaara looked over at him. "Your going to give Sasuke your song?" Naruto gave him a sheepish look, and scratched his head. "Well yeah...I mean he's the singer an all, I mean what do I need it for?" Gaara looked away his face blank. Naruto gave him a long hard stare before turning back to Chouji.

"Want to listen to the entirety of 'The Leaf's' new song?" He asked voice serious. Chouji closed his eyes then opened them. "Why your only going to cry again" He teased, Naruto felt a vein pop up on the side of his head. "What are you trying to say that I'm some wailing fan girl!" Chouji looked thoughtful for a second before turning back to Naruto with an impish grin. "Yeah"

They fought all the way to Naruto's house.

'BANDS'

Naruto threw open the door to his house, it was still as messy as it always was, since Sasuke wasn't around to keep it neat and tidy. Gaara picked up some stray clothes and threw them off to the side in disgust. Naruto made a bee line over to his computer, and quickly downloaded up 'The Leaf's' song. He had too, the album wasn't out in stores yet-he went and made up some ramen while they waited for the song to download, Gaara and Chouji had made themselves as comfortable as they possible could being in Naruto's house in all.

Naruto walked cheerfully out the kitchen handing them each there own cup of ramen. He walked over and sat in his computer chair. His face sobered as he let the mouse hover over the 'Launch' button, he turned blue eyes toward Gaara and Chouji. "Are you guys ready?"

Gaara nodded solemnly eyes downcast- "More ready than I'll ever be, nobody plays the guitar like my Shika!" Chouji exclaimed warmly, Naruto smiled, and even Gaara let a small smile grace his face. Naruto pressed 'Launch' and they listened to the song- 'Longing'

_Hurting more than words could ever try to say_

_Once again my tears come raining down_

_Someday, though, I know that all I feel will be..._

_So I sing... this 'Unending Melody'..._

_Hold you close within my heart and tomorrow will live_

_again and_

_Maybe you and I will live there, too..._

_ Sing without you_

_I'll sing without you_

_Can't you feel my heart_

_Falling through the rain_

_I'll sing without you_

_Can't you hold my tears_

_Cause, still I love you_

_I sing without you_

_I'll sing without you_

_Can't you hold my tears?_

_Cause, still I love you_

_I can't face that thought of being alone_

_I sing for the song still carries on_

_Hold you close within my heart and think of all the_

_songs we would sing_

_But your voice has faded soft away..._

_Sing without you_

_I'll sing without you_

_Can't you feel my pain_

_There's nothing I can do_

_Sing without you_

_I'll sing without you_

_Can't you feel my pain?_

_There's nothing I can do..._

_I still have a longing for your memory_

_Even if it only causes pain..._

_I want to tell you of what's in my heart_

_But right now... there's no one here for me to tell..._

_Once again the rain comes pouring, slowly seeming to_

_turn into dreams_

_Where tomorrow is 'played' just like a song..._

To Be Continued...

**'Longing' -X-Japan (I love all there ballads! My favorite being 'Crucify my Love')**

**'Wind'-Ending Theme from Naruto (My favorite Naruto song, I love the beat, and I think the song matches Naruto perfectly)**

**'The Leaf'**

**Sasuke-Lead Singer**

**Neji-Second lead, Second guitar, Keyboardist**

**Shikamaru-Guitarist, Vocals**

**Kakashi-Manager, Songwriter, Producer-**

**Skinny!Chouji-I know but it was crucial to the storyline**

_Next Chapter-The boys reaction to the song, Naruto makes a beat, Gaara has a idea, and we meet up with 'The Leaf'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Stays**

**by Heartaker**

**Rikouchan-** Thanks, I was going for something different, because I know that there are a lot of fics about the characters being in bands, but this WILL be a lot different from other such stories-

**RuByMoOn17- **I SURE WILL!

**Atilla-the-Honey- **Tis' a long time, I was going to have it where they had just left-but this brings in the angst more-That's a good idea, I'll think about it...

**Chapter 2**

**I**ruka was practically drowning in assignments that he had to check, and as the steam cleared and he stepped out the shower it hit him, and he groaned loudly. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and looked toward the steam covered mirror. Sighing, he turned around and grabbed a towel off the towel rack and wrapped it around his waist-beads of lukewarm water trailed down his back, and over his shoulders-to travel down a lean and well muscled tan chest and stomach. He fisted his hands around his dark brown hair and pulled it back to wring out the water-

RING!RING!RING!

Iruka stood there for a second, then exited his bathroom, and walked down the hall, and down the stairs to his living room to answer the phone in there. Ignoring the water build-up in his ear, he picked up the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hello? Iruka speaking?"

"Yo."

Was the simple reply, and Iruka almost dropped the phone. "Kakashi!" He yelled into the ear piece trying to sound angry, but could only convey relief. "It's been months since your last phone call!"

"Yeah I know, baby, and I'm sorry for that. The band has just been real busy, I mean who knew they'd get _this _popular" Iruka smiled at Kakashi's break-the-tension joke. "Blame it on the Uchiha" Iruka joked back. He was so relieved to hear his husbands voice after so long, that he sank to his knees and braced his body against his cream colored couch. "You been doing' alright?" Kakashi asked seriously, Iruka closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch. "As good as I can, I just miss you so much..." It was a quiet pause. "I miss you too Koi, but I called with good news" Iruka let his eyes open slowly, and stared ahead at something in front of him. Perhaps the wall?

"I'm listening"

Kakashi paused for dramatic effect, making Iruka roll his eyes, then- "We're coming home" Iruka dropped the phone, tears of happiness blurring his vision. He didn't even realize he had even dropped the phone in his euphoria until he heard Kakashi's panicked voice. "Koi, Iruka-you didn't die on me! Man have we been gone that long..."

Iruka snatched the phone back up, his euphoria replaced with anger and hurt. "Yes you damn well have Kakashi! We weren't even married for a year, and then you leave and only call every once in a blue moon! And I haven't seen you in..." Iruka broke off and started crying, "Don't cry Iruka, I know it's been a long time, and when we get there to do the 'Coming Home' Tour, I'm going to make it up to you-we're going to do nothing but you want to do-Have sex all day long if you want too-I miss you so much, and I love you even more, couldn't you tell in the songs?"

Iruka had finally stopped crying as he listened to Kakashi's voice breaking, he wiped his eyes and smiled a little. "Yeah. I'm sure the boys are going to be happy to know that Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji are coming back-I should tell them"

"I think you should, although the boys wanted it to be a surprise-we should be there by tomorrow" Iruka stood up, realizing he was only wearing a towel and he was starting to get chill. "I want the first place you stop to be here Hatake Kakashi, you have three years worth of making up to do, and don't think I'm going to go easy on you!" Kakashi chuckled. "I wouldn't want to, spank me if that's what it takes" Iruka's whole face went red at the images his words entailed, and he was sure he was red in other places too. "I have to get dressed" There was a pregnant pause. "...your naked?"

Iruka smirked. "Pretty much, I'm only wearing a towel..." he trailed off with a very feminine sigh. "To bad your not here Kakashi...imagine the things you could be doing to my naked body" -there was a strangled gasp, and Iruka allowed himself a much deserved laugh.

'BANDS'

Naruto stared at the computer not really sure on how he should react, he didn't know whether he should be crying, or laughing, or throwing something. The song was definitely one that they put there heart and soul into. Naruto just wished he could somehow physically let Sasuke know that he wasn't mad, and that he felt the same. It had truly been a long time, longer than Naruto had expected it to be, or wanted it to be. He looked toward Chouji and Gaara. Chouji was predictably wiping is watery eyes on his shirt, and Gaara just had a blank expression on his face, but in his eyes, the pain showed. He stood up, and walked over to the computer.

"Uh...Gaara..." Naruto said in a voice that wavered, the dangerous glint in Gaara's eyes was scaring him..._a lot. _"Where's your song, let me read it?" His voice spoke no room for argument, and Naruto (like a good little fox) walked over to his book bag, searched through it and pulled out his song, handing it to Gaara. Gaara took Naruto's recent seat at the computer chair, and red it over. His face stayed as emotionless at ever, but for someone who really knew Gaara, his emotionless face, showed so many things. "Pull up the thing, so we can make a beat to this song" His voice was firm like he had already made up his mind over a decision he had been thinking over. Chouji finally decided to voice his thoughts. "So Gaara, you okay?"

Gaara ignored him of course, and Naruto didn't argue. He pulled up the Beats Program, 'Fruity Lupes' and stared at Gaara expectantly, wanting to know exactly what Gaara was playing at. Gaara seemed to have memorized the song in his head-Chouji walked over, and stood beside Naruto. Gaara's face was screwed up in concentration, and he seemed to press every button, and click every dial on the program-Naruto loved beats and made some in his spare time-he often sent some of the beats he made to Sasuke, so 'The Leaf' could use them for they're songs.

After awhile of watching Gaara do whatever it was he was doing, he stopped and turned intense forest green eyes on his two friends, a small smirk on his face as he pressed the play button. At first they couldn't hear anything at all, then the beat started to present itself, it was a nice beat that rose at just the right intervals and gave you such a feeling of hope that it was amazing. The beat matched his song perfectly, his blue eyes met green. Gaara handed Naruto his song. "I'm going to play the beat over, when you feel ready sing the first verse of the chorus" Chouji raised a eyebrow but didn't comment. "I don't-"

"Just do it." Gaara interrupted a dangerous look in his eyes.

Naruto knew better than to argue with Gaara, he'd have to be _Insane_.

He nodded his head. Gaara turned away and pressed play, Naruto held his breath as the beat started up, and then right when the beat dropped he opened his mouth and sang-

**Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.**

**Motivate your anger to make them all realize.**

**Climbing the mountain, never coming down,**

**Break into the contents, never falling down,**

Naruto's voice was powerful, and rough. Sasuke had a smooth and silky voice, but Naruto's was much more sharper. He sung the song with such intensity that Gaara and Chouji couldn't even blink-the beat matched the song perfectly, and Naruto's voice sung the song, like he had been singing it all his life.

The song was coming to a close and Naruto sang the last line of the chorus in a almost whisper _'Cause you'll hate yourself in the end..._letting his voice die off. The beat ended and Naruto stared at the paper in front of his face, noting that his hands were shaking, the paper trembling underneath his fingers. He looked up and saw the awed looks on Chouji and Gaara's faces.

"That was beautiful Naruto-Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that!" Chouji exclaimed glomping Naruto. "I never really paid attention to my voice" Chouji gave him a 'are-you-nuts-your-voice-rocks!' look. "Well you should man, that song could change someone's life!" Naruto looked pass the excited Chouji and at Gaara, who was smirking more than ever. A very _creepy _I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk.

Naruto gulped.

'BANDS'

Gaara stopped in front of Iruka's door, it was starting to get dark-but it wasn't dark enough for Iruka to start yelling at them about curfews and what not. Naruto was nervously tugging on his shirt, and Chouji was standing behind them a pleasant look on his slightly rounded face. "I don't know about your idea Gaara..." Gaara shushed him with a look. Then rung Iruka's doorbell.

Iruka answered the door and a startled look crossed his face. "Boys, what are you doing here...and at such a late hour!" He said a stern look over taking his features. "We came to talk to you" came Gaara's voice, straight to the point as usual. "Well..." started Iruka floored, he moved out the way and let the three boys walk threw. "What did you want to talk about, would you like some tea?"

"That would be lovely, thanks" Chouji answered, his voice just as pleasant. Iruka threw him a calculating look then walked into the kitchen, to fix it up. Naruto stood in the center of Iruka's living room perspiring. Gaara stood calmly next to him, staring at Iruka. He waited until Iruka had picked the tea cup up. "We want to start a band, and we want you to be our manager" He said in one voice of deadpan. Just as he predicted Iruka dropped the tea cup, throwing him a look of utter disbelief.

"Need help with that Iruka?" Chouji asked, still in a voice of pleasantry.

'BANDS'

**Sleeping child is gone**

**Sleeping child is gone...**

Shikamaru let the last cords of his guitar play, and let the song die-he moved locks of brown from in front of his eyes and un-strapped his guitar. He then looked toward Sasuke, whose raven bangs were obscuring his face. "When do we leave, I'm ready to go now" Sasuke tapped the mic, even though it had long been turned off. "After practice-we have to start that song back up..."

Shikamaru stared at Sasuke for a second, then shook his head strapping back on the guitar. Neji who had been quietly listening to them talk, turned to his keyboard. His brown hair was tied back, but long strands fell threw, since it was tied loose. Shikamaru started the song off, then Neji followed suit-Sasuke put his mouth against the mic-

_Don't take a trip to anywhere alone _

_You jumped on a ship, _

_which is almost drowned _

_You said you were faking then do_

_I love your clone? _

_He has a quick temper once fired.. _

Neji pulled his mic toward his face, scooted up a little in his seat-Shikamaru continued playing softly in the background, Neji sang but continued to play against the keyboard.

_He cannot control_

_He cannot control_

Then Sasuke took back over the song, his voice was soft, and he sung the song as if he were in pain...

_I know that you're lying to me _

_That's why we collide _

_I know that you're calling every night in secret _

_I pretend to be a sleeping child try to shut my ears to you _

_He loves a fresh comfort it's not me_

_'Cos I'm too dry to give_

_I'm too dry to give _

Neji started to sing the third verse with him, while Shikamaru continued to play, with his eyes closed, just letting the calming beat, and Sasuke and Neji's trance voices wash over him, and somehow forget about the pain of being so far away from Chouji. He guessed that was what they were all trying to do, _forget _that's why they practiced so hard, till Sasuke's voice was gone, Neji's fingers were cramped, and _he_ could no longer stand.

He couldn't wait to go home...

_Sing or just stay if you cannot sleep _

_Give me a kiss to run away from nightmares _

_I don't like to make sure if you're next to me when _

_I wake up with fears I rather stay in my dream _

_That's better than losing myself_

_You'll find me disappeared _

_You'll find me disappeared _

Neji pulled back from his mic, and Sasuke leaned forward until he was practically kissing his, you could hear his breath rushing across it-making it sound like the wind was blowing. He wrapped his long fingers around the head of the mic and sang the last two lines of the song;

_Sleeping child is gone_

_Sleeping child is gone..._

The door swung open and Kakashi stepped into the room, his one visibly eye gleaming brightly.

"That was wonderful, brought such a tear to my eye..." He trailed off at the looks he was receiving and coughed. "Yeah, well you guys can pack up, we'll be leaving in about a hour-so we should start heading to the airport" He watched them as they mechanically took apart there equipment and put it away. He could tell that they were drained and tired, and missed there lovers. He did too, more than words could say-but they would only have to bare the distance for a little while longer...only a little while...

"Don't worry guy's, it'll all be over soon" He gave them one last understanding look, and left out the room softly closing the door behind him. Shikamaru put his guitar away and sighed. "Until we have to leave again, that is-God, I cannot wait to see Chouji, and check-up on some R & R" Neji stiffened, he could picture Gaara in his mind, and he suddenly became very hot and oddly excited. All Neji had been thinking about in his spare time, (which was very rare) was think about that first unexpected kiss him and Gaara had shared. How hot and desperate it had been.

It had felt so surreal, he had never been kissed before-or even thought about it for that matter, he smiled faintly then went back to packing away his things. Sasuke moved his fingers threw his thick hair and just stood there. A clear image of bright blue eyes flashed before his eyes, and Sasuke thought of the sunshine.

:_Wait up dobe, I'll be home soon_:

To Be Continued...

**'Sleeping Child'-by Bonnie Pink (Who just so happens to be my favorite J-pop singer, and yes she's a woman)**

**-Oh in the first chapter when Naruto says the locker combination 4-16-8, that's my actual locker combination-**

_Next Chapter-…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Stays**

**by Heartaker**

**Cherry Daze- **Thanks, all they have to do is convince Iruka and they're on their way-

**Attila-the-Honey- **Thanks for enjoying my story so much...that idea has crossed my mind though...

**flame gazer**- True. That was what I was going to do from the beginning, thanks for the read!

**hiroyukishinji- **Me either, plus I need to find out how I'm going to put the flashback scenes together-so there won't be any flashback scenes just yet

**Chapter Three**

Ino pulled a all white shirt out from off the rack, and placed it in front of her. Sakura who had been looking for a pink shirt to match her hair, threw her best-friend a side-long look. "Isn't that shirt a little short, even for you?" Ino rolled her eyes, and started toward the dressing room. "No, unless I want to walk around looking like Mary-Jane when 'The Leaf' performs here"

Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly at Ino's retreating back. :_Snort! _She thinks she's so cute, I'll show her:

She savagely went threw the many hangers of solid colored belly shirts, until she found one in the perfect shade of pink-a very pretty soft light pink. She skimmed over the fabric in a way in which you would move your fingers threw the soft hair of a baby's.

She turned and grabbed the black leather skirt she had seen Ino discard and walked into the dressing room that was located next to Ino's.

Ino who was already in her 'Concert Outfit' waited impatiently outside of Sakura's. She was wearing the sleeveless off the shoulder's white shirt, and it went up just above her belly button, and which she sported a silver belly button ring in the shape of a flower. She was wearing a black and green plaid mini-skirt, with some leather white high riding boots. She pounded on the dressing room door. "Sakura come on, we still have to go make the posters, and recruit the girls-we only have two days until their concert!"

"Keep your shirt on Ino-pig! I'm done!" The door swung open, and Ino couldn't help but raise her blonde eyebrows in amusement. Her little Sakura was finally growing up. -_Took long enough_- She thought with a faint smile.

Sakura was wearing the light soft pink shirt, that went off the shoulders and a few inches above her navel-

-_Gotta get her belly button pierced…- _

She was also wearing the leather black mini skirt that Ino was going to get before she had spotted the plaid one, and just like Ino she was wearing some leather high riding boots, only her's were black. Ino whistled making Sakura blush. "With that outfit you just may be able to woo Sasuke away from Naruto" Sakura fiddled with the end of the mini-skirt. She chewed her bottom lip. "You think?" Ino shrugged looking away, she wasn't really sure. "I suppose...but you do look nice Sakura..." She said in a soft voice as she went back toward her dressing room, to take off her outfit. Sakura smiled, "So do you Ino"

Ino let a small smile flit across her face, and then disappeared to change, Sakura doing the same.

'BANDS'

When the two girls had finally got back to Sakura's place to make the posters it was reaching darkness. "We stayed out longer than I would have wanted, but we have all night to do the posters, and we can go out recruiting tomorrow" Sakura nodded, not wanting to tell Ino it was _her _fault that they were out that late, because she was never satisfied with _anything._

Sakura liked how they were acting like friends for once, so she refrained from saying anything.

The door opened before Sakura could even ring the doorbell-There stood Mrs. Haruno, looking like she had swallowed poison. "Where have you two been! It's late, who knows what could've happened to you, and your such pretty girls too!"

Sakura sighed. "It's okay mom, we just wanted to have the right outfits, plus we already know self-defense" Ino gave her a perplexed look. "We do?" She asked, Sakura smirked, so much for the friendship... "Yeah, your face!"

"SAKURA!"

Sakura ran off laughing, as Ino chased her up the stairs to her room. Mrs. Haruno sighed, but was chuckling none the less. Those two just couldn't see how much they loved each other.

'BANDS'

Inolooked threw her and Sakura's collection of 'The Leaf' even though there were only three CD's. "Okay we're going to need some music if we plan to do this right, so we only have three CD's to choose from" She turned to Sakura who was getting out the poster board, along with the paint, the markers, the scissors, the glue, and the glitter.

"Alright, so we have 'Strained Patience' first album- 'Tomorrow Love' second album, and 'Tempting Fate' third album"

She waited for Sakura to choose.

Sakura sat down on the floor cross-legged, she had tied her long pick hair back with a scarf to keep it out of her eyes. "My favorite is there second CD, 'Tomorrow Love' put it on track 5" She then started to un cap the paint. "I was hoping you would pick 'Strained Patience'" She walked over to Sakura's stereo, decked out with surround sound (of course) and popped the CD in, placing it on there song of choice. 'ALONE'

It started out hard, then went soft with Neji's superb keyboard playing, then the soft but edgy voice of Sasuke started to sing:

_With the sunset, the city quietly forgets its violence _

_Someday the sky I'm looking at will return my heart, somewhere _

_I've become somewhat accustomed to this new life, but _

_My selfish self remembers you _

_Alone, we are each born _

_Embracing our own flowers, in order that we may meet _

_The colored street has a nostalgic scent _

_No one has a similar sunset in their heart _

_Even now, the color of the tears that don't know drying _

_Talks of dreams, just like that time _

_Alone, we are each born _

_Embracing our own flowers, in order that we may meet _

_Alone, If you look up at the sky, alone _

_The mad passion laughs lightly _

_I had the feeling that someday you wouldn't be here _

_But times change, and maybe I'll find you _

_Alone, we are each born _

_Embracing our own flowers, in order that we may meet _

_Alone, if I fall in love, alone _

_My heart will be exposed to the light and my love will burn _

_You're gone, a voice will continue singing forever _

_How far will it reach? Now, I want to see you _

_I was born to fall in love _

_You know, we're all alone _

_Hold your dreams, it never ends _

_Naked eyes in the sky... _

'BANDS'

Irukawas still staring into the living room in disbelief not believing what he heard to be true, and not believing even more that the one who suggested it was Gaara. "Come again" Iruka said, ignoring the slight form of Chouji picking up broken shards of pottery. Gaara had put his hands in the back pockets of his pants and he fixed Iruka with a even look. "I said we want to start our own band, and we want you to be the manager" He repeated coolly. Alright, now Iruka needed to sit down, he walked over to his couch, and sat down heavily. "I told him it was crazy Iruka, really! He won't listen!" Naruto said as he hovered annoyingly over Iruka's shoulder, but Iruka wasn't frowning, he was smiling, a bright light seemed to go off in his eyes.

Naruto stepped backed, a glowing eyed Iruka was a scary Iruka indeed. "So what do you say, I won't take no for an answer" Chouji had threw away the broken pottery, and had made his way back into the living room, still smiling. "I think it's a good idea, we're about to get out of school, and we're going to need something to do, plus this could give us a reason to be around Shika and the others, instead of having to wait forever again" Naruto sighed. He leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms. "Am I the only one that thinks this is crazy..."

Iruka stood up and turned to regard the three boys, they were all attractive, and all determined. And with a little practice they could quite possibly be even better than 'The Leaf'-plus this was his chance to get back at Kakashi for not calling him.

This was more than a good idea, it was a great idea. "I like it" He said, making Chouji's smile even bigger, Gaara smirk even wider, and Naruto's frown even deeper. "We're going to have to separate you into three halves of course, one sings, one plays the guitar, and one the keyboard, we're also going to need a second guitar player, and singer, plus a vocalist-" Iruka said all in one breathe, as he paced back in forth. "This is such a great idea! I can't believe I didn't think of it!" He disappeared upstairs.

Gaara turned his smirk on Naruto. "I told you he would agree, Iruka's not as boring as everybody thinks he is" Naruto sighed and pushed himself off the wall. "I still think this is crazy..."

"Well I want to be the keyboardist, and second guitar, oh yeah and the vocalist!" Chouji said enthused. "This is going to be really fun Naruto, just give it a chance, think of it has a hobby! I'm sure you'll enjoy it in good time" Gaara moved his calloused fingers threw his shoulder length red-hair, and smiled. "True. I also want to be the guitarist, and second lead" They both threw him appraising looks. "You can sing Gaara!" Naruto and Chouji chorused, making Gaara back away from them in trepidation.

Iruka bounded back down the stairs whistling. "I want to see what you all can do before we decide to take this on of course, so have you all decided on who was doing what?" He asked. He had a red and black guitar that was in impeccable shape, Gaara eyed it hungrily. He also had a slightly dusty keyboard, which with a good wipe would be useable in no time. He had a second guitar white and black in color which was also in tip top shape. He noticed them eyeing the equipment and smiled. "When I was younger I was in a band called 'The Streamers' we never made it big, but we use to love to play together-I was a guitarist and vocalist. These are the two guitars I use to use, I still play every once in awhile that's why there in such good shape"

He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"So have you decided?" Gaara nodded. However Chouji decided to speak for him. "Naruto's the lead, Gaara is the second lead, and the lead guitarist, and I am the second guitarist, keyboardist, and vocalist!" He said, then beamed afterwards. Iruka nodded satisfied. "Very good line-up" He then handed out the equipment, a crazed looked seemed to overtake Gaara's eyes, and he licked his lips. Then he brushed his hand over the strings, bringing forth a sharp on key note. Iruka handed Chouji the keyboard, since he had been eying the guitar warily. He gave Naruto the mic, and a piece of paper. "I want you to sing that the best way you can" He walked over to Gaara and handed him a similar piece of paper. "When you feel it's the right time to cut in, do so" He then handed Chouji a song sheet, and then passed one to Gaara, who breezed over it and gave him a slight nod.

Iruka strapped on the white and black guitar. "Chouji just pay attention to me, and you'll catch on alright?" Chouji nodded. Naruto's eyes were looking over the song, entitled, 'Velvet Underground'

Iruka nodded toward Chouji, who started to play-The sound struck Naruto's heart, it was like a tune out of nightmare, so dark yet peaceful at the same time-he read over the words quickly, then when he heard Iruka and Gaara hit the same cord, he started-not really knowing why, but he started to sing faster, his confidence surging forth with each line he hit-

_the worlds flowers like a carpet of crimson red_

_as one scatter and toss through the air_

_sorrow and sadness are born there_

_from the darkness that streams underneath_

_ah, are hearts only meant to lie?_

_are people just puppets of fate?_

Iruka then nodded toward Gaara, who without breaking stride started into the song with Naruto, Gaara's voice was deeper and much more rougher than Naruto's but there voices combined went together perfectly. Chouji started shaking his head in tune to the beat as he listened to his two friends practically kill the song.

_only to embrace those we love_

_and protect those small and precious_

_today again some one shouts that out_

_sacrificing even their life_

_to smolder in the midst of time_

_with that instants kiss._

Gaara then stopped abruptly and let Naruto take over, Naruto was so into the song, that by the second verse he was moving his body in tune to the beat. Iruka fixed him with a soft smile-this had been a good idea, something that they could do together, when the loneliness became to unbearable for them to handle.

_in this city stained with greed_

_there is only wind blowing towards the sky_

_all that is left of trampled love_

_is the tear left in the palm of my hand_

_ah, were smiles only meant to sunder?_

_every one has their wounded hearts_

Gaara leaned forward again, and so did Chouji, whose voice was the highest of the three, but still blended in perfectly, they sang together in perfect harmony and synchronization.

_I want to protect those timid creatures_

_those who kneel in prayer_

_I'll even carve a cross in my chest_

_to believe in something unstoppable_

_and the irrepressible spirit_

_now and forever_

Gaara was bobbing his head back in forth in time with the beat, as his fingers blazed fire over the chords. Iruka doing the same thing, Chouji's fingers danced across the keys on the dusty keyboard. Naruto closed his eyes and let the sounds of Gaara and Iruka's guitar playing lure him into another world, and then he sung the last lines of his solo in such a powerful voice, he almost broke the concentration of the other three members;

_the clouds disperse the stars are seen_

_the wind stills the birds sing_

_the ocean shines the heavens thaw_

_the night ends I feel you_

Then once again they sang in unison:

_only to embrace those we love_

_and protect those small and precious_

_today again some one shouts that out_

_sacrificing even their life_

_to smolder in the midst of time_

_with that instants kiss._

_I want to protect those timid creatures_

_those who kneel in prayer_

_I'll even carve a cross in my chest_

_to believe in something unstoppable_

_and the irrepressible spirit_

_now and forever_

Iruka then stopped playing, and watched as Chouji and Gaara finished off the song on a powerful note. Gaara's hands trembled over the cords, as Chouji's hands still, and when he stopped you could still hear the echo bouncing off the walls. It was complete silence for moments, until Chouji broke it with a loud clap.

"Oh that was awesome!" He jumped up, and pulled Naruto and Gaara into hugs. Naruto was still shaky and hardly noticed Chouji throw his arms around his neck. "He's right that was very good, better than I expected-so good I think we should start taking this whole venture seriously"

Chouji let go of Gaara and Naruto's necks and they stared at Iruka who had a serious look on his face. "I agree" Gaara said, "I think this should be more than just a hobby, we have what it takes to be bigger than even 'The Leaf'"

Naruto didn't like the way the conversation was going, they were talking about besting there boyfriends, there lovers, there soul mates. Beating them out in something they've wanted all there lives. He watched Chouji nod his head in agreement, then he saw them turn there heads and look at him. He stood staring back, and then he remembered the rush, the joy, and the accomplishment-he remembered how good they sounded together, and most of all he remembered how it made them forget-and he thought that sometimes forgetting wasn't such a bad thing...

He nodded his head.

To Be Continued...

**'Alone'-by the B'z (I like X-Japan better, but they're REALLY good too)**

**'Velvet Underground'-Weiss Kruez (I have so many songs from Weiss Kruez, it's not even funny)**

**Yes Iruka was in a band when he was little, and even though he played with them this time-he's only going to be there manager and songwriter**

**Chouji not very good with the Guitar yet, but he's going to catch on fast**

**Gaara and a Guitar, nothing is sexier than that! Plus I wanted to have him sing too, Gaara just looks like he'd have a voice that would make you milk your pants!**

**Naruto as the lead singer is perfect, he looks like he'd a have a rough pleasant sounding voice, that would just be able to kill any and all songs**

**As for Sakura and Ino, they play an important role in this story, I'm just trying to figure out what it's going to be...**

**Next chapter- **_The boys are back and town, but when they go to meet up with there loves, there nowhere to be found...and more Sakura and Ino!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Stays**

**by Heartaker**

**Thanks to all those who read!**

**Chapter Four**

They placed there equipment in the spare room of Kakashi's old apartment, they were actually staying out in a Hotel across town, but they weren't really going to be staying there, they just used the Hotel to throw the fans off. Shikamaru after placing down his guitar, leaned back and cracked his neck. "It's late." Kakashi looked over his shoulder and stared out the window, the sun had just begun to peak over the horizon. The plane ride had taken longer than he would have liked-

"Well I want us all to be back here by this evening, so that gives you all day to spend with Naruto, Chouji, and Gaara alright?" They nodded, and before they could blink Kakashi was gone. Neji shook his head closing his eyes. "I'll see you guys later" He said as he walked out the door, Shikamaru and Sasuke looked toward one another, nodded, and then departed going in two separate directions.

'BANDS'

Kakashi slide the window open he had previously been knocking on the door, but Iruka didn't seem to be answering it. -_Maybe he's still asleep_- Kakashi thought, as he closed the window behind him, and walked down the hall to the room him and Iruka shared. He pushed the door open softly lest Iruka actually is still sleeping-but when he stepped threw the open door, the bed was empty and it showed no signs of even being slept in. Kakashi frowned, did Iruka have something do to? He pondered, that could be it. He walked over to the bed, stripping off his shirt, and shoes as he went. Then collapsed on the bed.

He stared up at the ceiling-

_I want the first place you stop to be here Hatake Kakashi _

…But why aren't you here to greet me Hatake Iruka?

Kakashi thought as he let his eyes close giving into his fatigue, and falling into an uneasy sleep.

'BANDS'

Shikamaru pushed the door open and walked threw. The house was slightly warm, but silent.

He frowned, usually at this time Chouji would be up fixing a huge breakfast, in which he would eat everything before Shikamaru could even reach for a pancake. "Chouji" He called, the first place he ventured being the kitchen. -_If he's not in the kitchen, he's not in the house_-

Shikamaru thought, -_Maybe he went out to go stack up on some things_-He reassured himself, Chouji was never without food-that was more than a fact.

-_I'll just wait up for him_- He said, feeling slightly bad that Chouji wasn't there to greet him. He walked off to there room, and collapsed onto the bed falling into an instant sleep.

'BANDS'

Neji's silver liquid eyes scanned the small apartment that was Gaara's. The whole apartment was freezing. So cold that Neji could see his breath puff out in front of him when he breathed. He narrowed his eyes, this was too cold even for Gaara, there was practically icicles growing from the ceiling, and frost covering the walls. He walked over and turned on the heater.

"Gaara-you here?" He asked into the stillness, no word.

Usually Gaara would be lurking in the shadows, waiting for a chance to catch him off guard. Neji waited, but it never came.

'BANDS'

Sasuke almost flung the door off the hinges when he didn't get an answer from Naruto. The boy slept for ungodly hours, but even Naruto couldn't sleep threw a determined Sasuke. His eyes were narrowed, -_Naruto had better have a good excuse for not answering me_- He slammed the door closed behind him. And sighed at how messy Naruto let the house get, now he would have to clean it up.

He looked toward the computer which had caught his eye, it was opened displaying that stupid 'Fruity Lupes' program Naruto loved so much. Usually staying up all night to mess around with it and see how many beats he could come up with, before a irritated and homicidal Sasuke would physically and not very gently drag him back to bed. He wondered why Naruto didn't turn it off. He made his way up the stairs to there room, where he was sure Naruto would be-but was confused when he pushed the door open and found out that he wasn't.

"Where is that dobe?" Sasuke growled, eyes flashing a dangerous red.

'BANDS'

Iruka stood outside the door waiting for the boys to come out, they were in there speaking to a talent agent, the same talent agent that had signed 'The Leaf' the infinite, Tsunade, who was a very rich and very powerful woman-who went by the nickname 'Gondaime' after what seemed like an eternity, Naruto, Gaara, and Chouji walked out. "So what did she say?" Naruto shivered, and Gaara looked off to the side. Chouji answered. "She said she liked what we had to offer, and we have an audition tomorrow, if she likes what she sees she'll sign us on the spot"

"That's great!" Iruka exclaimed. "So have you figured out what you would like to sing for your audition?"

They nodded, even though Naruto looked nervous.

"We decided to sing the song Naruto wrote, and if we get signed we want it to be our first single" Gaara answered, looking toward Naruto briefly. "I think it's good enough" Naruto looked over at him, but Gaara had already looked away. "I would like to hear it, of course, and you wrote it Naruto?" He asked looking toward the boy who was still staring at Gaara. "Yes, it's called 'Wind' I wrote it in your class, when you had us do that writing assignment"

Iruka thought that over a second, and then realization dawned. He nodded.

"I remember now"

"Well if that's the song you all want to do, then that's the song you will do, I have 100 percent belief in your abilities" They smiled at him, then Iruka turned signaling for them to follow.

Naruto lingered in the back, his hands behind his head. He lifted his eyes up to the ceiling, he wondered what they were getting themselves into-this could quite possibly jeopardize there relationships-he knew that Sasuke would never agree to him wanting to be a singer-but he couldn't let Chouji, Gaara, or Iruka down. He sighed. He had made up his mind, and there was nothing Sasuke could say that would make him take it back.

Naruto saw a flash of pink, and turned to his left-to see Sakura, Ino, and…Hinata?

Sakura was blushing furiously, Ino had her arm in some sort of death grip, and Hinata was trailing behind them. -_What are they doing here?_-

'BANDS'

They had come to the spot where they would go there separate ways, to catch up on some sleep, and then meet back up with Iruka later that night to practice the song.

"Remember you are not to tell anyone, Not. One. Person. Alright?" They nodded, waved good-bye to Iruka and took off going in four different directions.

'BANDS'

**I**ruka unlocked his door and stepped into his house. -_I have a good and bad feeling about this whole thing_- He thought as he placed his keys on the table, and took off his shoes by the door. Iruka paused, and seemed to sniff the air-there was a familiar scent that was potent in it. He hurried his pace, wondering if it really was the person he thought it was. He pulled his door open, and saw a half naked Kakashi laying sprawled out on his bed, he smiled. He was breathing softly, his silver hair dancing shadows over his pale face.

And the half mask he wore (think Trowa from Gundam Wing), which he wore just because he was Kakashi, and nothing about Kakashi was simple or made sense. He smiled lovingly at his husband, then picked up his discarded clothes and took them into the bathroom, throwing them down the chute. He walked back into the room to see that one clear blue eye was staring across at him. For some reason Iruka felt shy, and inexperienced, Kakashi could always do that to him.

"Where were you?" he asked, Iruka frowned a little at the tone of his voice, but walked over to the bed and answered him anyway. "I was out" He sat-down on the edge of the bed and took his shirt off, he was dead tired. He knew that if they were seriously going to pursue this whole singing thing, he would be dead tired a lot, and there was the whole telling Kakashi thing. He knew he wouldn't like it, but then again there was nothing he could do about it. "Doing what?" Kakashi asked again still in that same clipped voice.

"Move over, I'm tired-and I was out doing some last minute school related things..." he said trailing off as Kakashi scooted over giving Iruka some room next to him. He knew Kakashi would have to buy that, he _was _a teacher after all,

They were stiff next to each other for a second, and then Kakashi shifted to where his arm went around Iruka's waist. His long, slim, pale fingers tracing designs over the flat muscled planes of Iruka's tanned stomach. "There's something your not telling me Iruka" He said, making Iruka bite his lip nervously, luckily he was facing away from Kakashi. He then turned around and kissed Kakashi, hard and desperately, wanting the conversation to end, before it got to the point of no return.

"I don't want to talk Kakashi..." He said, running his tongue over Kakashi's slightly chapped lips, then dipping down to suck at his neck. He felt strong arms pull him down, and then the equally strong form of Kakashi's hovering over him, heating his body up in all the right places. "Then let's drop this discussion for now" He said as he leaned forward and captured Iruka's mouth in a hungry kiss.

_For now_

'BANDS'

Chouji walked into the kitchen of his house, and just looked around. Ever since his lack of weight, and his strict diet plan, he always found it hard to decide what he was going to eat. He stood there for a second pondering, than said forget it, and walked over taking out some eggs, bacon, and sausage. Then he walked over to his cabinet, and took out some pancake mix- today was a special day, a day that could mark the turning point of there very life's, and there relationships. Chouji knew all to well the stress this could put on him and Shikamaru's already stressful relationship-and although he was wary, he knew this was something he would have to do, something that Shikamaru would have to understand.

Just like he had understand his.

He took out a skillet, and buttered it up, then went over to start making the pancake batter, not forgetting to take out two more skillets, for the eggs, sausage, and bacon. He made the pancake batter first, and then turned on the eyes. He made sure they were hot enough and then placed the food on, the eggs and the pancakes cooking in two separate skillets, and the bacon, and sausages cooking in the same.

He was halfway done with the meal, (he was only waiting for the sausages and bacon), when he heard some sort of strangled gasp from behind him. He whirled around grabbing up the skillet he had cooked the pancakes in, and then paused dramatically when he saw that it was Shikamaru standing there, staring at him like he couldn't quite see him-as if he was trying to see if it was really him. "Chouji, what happened..." He walked forward slowly, (Chouji noted that Shikamaru's hair had grew)-and stopped in front of him, and then proceeded to feel him up. "Shika, um...your back..." He said, unsure of how to interpret the strained look on Shikamaru's face.

"I guess I'm to blame for your new appearance, huh?" He said looking up, Chouji met Shikamaru's eyes head on. "It's not your fault Shika, I did it half because I needed something to distract me, and half because I thought you would like a skinnier me" Shikamaru sighed, then pulled Chouji into a desperate hug. His grip tightened frantically when he realized his arms could go all the way around Chouji. "You know that's not me-but you look wonderful Chouji" Chouji smiled and kissed the top of Shikamaru's head.

"You hungry" He said in a choked voice, "I don't think I can eat it all myself"

'BANDS'

Gaara narrowed his eyes dangerously as he stepped into his house and realized the heat was on. Then his look of murder turned to confusion, who would walk into his house and turn on the heater?

"Your back" Gaara almost jumped, _almost_. He stared straight ahead into milky white eyes, that were eying him steadily. "It was freezing in here, I'm surprised you didn't freeze to death" He walked forward, and then Gaara walked forward, and they kept walking at that same pace until they were right in front of each other. And then they just seemed to regard each other. Gaara moved his hands threw Neji's hair, which was shorter but was still long-Neji did the same thing, noting that Gaara had grew his hair out, and this new style brought out the sheer green of his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Gaara said, as he stepped back and slipped his shirt off and over his head. Neji watched him with amusement dancing in his eyes, Gaara's body was still as built and perfect as ever. "I didn't feel like it" He replied before he was swept into a searing kiss. Neji almost felt his heart explode in his chest, the thing he liked most about Gaara was his kisses, always intense and never disappointing. Gaara never wasted too much time talking, to him actions spoke louder than words. He lifted his arms up and let Gaara pull his shirt off, and then yank him forward into another breathtaking kiss by the loops of his pants.

Gaara left Neji's mouth and went to his neck, "Still as aggressive as ever..." He broke off and gasped, as Gaara bit hard into his neck, and then lifted him up. "That's how we communicate remember, or have you forgotten?" Neji pulled Gaara's head back to his for another kiss, it was like they were trying to suck off each other's faces. "Maybe, care to remind me?" Neji smirked as a look of lust passed over Gaara's forest green eyes. He did not need to be asked twice.

'BAND'

Naruto didn't find it too surprising that the first thing he saw upon entering his house was the black eyes of his dark-haired lover, Sasuke. But it didn't stop him from running into his arms.

"Sasuke! Your back! Why didn't you tell me, bastard!" Sasuke smirked, Naruto hadn't changed too much. Naruto then pulled back and stared at Sasuke's face. "So your back..." He said, blue eyes looking imploringly into black.

"For the moment, yes" Sasuke replied moving long fingers gently threw locks of blonde.

Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's chest and just listened to the beating of his heart. "I heard your new song" Naruto started softly, his eyes closing slightly, arms locking more tightly around Sasuke's waist. "You did huh, I was singing it for you" Naruto smiled. "I know-I missed you a lot Sasuke, I didn't think you would be gone this long" Sasuke was quiet, and Naruto opened his blue eyes. -_I don't think I'll be able to tell you Sasuke…_-

Naruto pulled away from him, making Sasuke give him a confused stare. "Naruto..."

"Hey you hungry Sasuke, I still got some ramen-if you want some-" He stopped when Sasuke grabbed hold of his arm, and turned him around. "I don't want to talk Naruto, I want us to go upstairs and catch up on some much needed sex" Naruto stared at him, feeling his face flush.

"Are you sure..." Sasuke jerked Naruto forward and crushed his lips against his, it was so desperate it almost brought tears to Naruto's eyes. But he kissed Sasuke back opening his mouth to him, Sasuke plunged his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned, and then pushed forward into Sasuke's mouth bringing his tongue into his, and then sucking on it.

Sasuke slammed his body into Naruto's, and they broke off for air. "Come on Naruto...let's go upstairs" Naruto pulled Sasuke into him, and started to cry. Sasuke sighed and began to move his fingers threw Naruto's hair once again.

**Previous Night At Sakura's...**

Ino was busy putting away the supplies that they had used to make the posters, Sakura was in the shower. Ino cursed after she had almost broke her neck trying to put the posters on the topmost part of Sakura's closet.

Her hand hit something, when she grabbed on to the top to keep her balance. She knew it was paper, and fearing that she may had ripped something important of Sakura's, she pulled it out. It wasn't ripped, but it _was _a song.

-_Could this be the song Sakura wouldn't let me read?_-Ino thought, a wicked smirk crossing her face.

She could still hear Sakura humming in the shower and she knew that it would be safe to read the song, she would just put it back when she was done.

"Rope Dancer"

_I'm facing the air climbing invisible stairs_

_I'm alone and shaking like a rope dancer _

_It's calm and warm _

_Feels like before the storm _

_But I'm scared deep down like a rope dancer _

_If you say you can catch me when_

_I fall from above _

_I'd try to make it with the mystery of love_

_This game is so hard to win _

_But I'll stay to the bitter end _

_Baby I'll make it if you give me a chance _

_I'm walking in hope on an unstable rope _

_People say I've got a nice lifestyle_

_I don't need much _

_But I want you to be there in the clutch so that _

_I could be brave like a rope dancer _

_If you say you can catch me when _

_I fall from above _

_I'd try to make it with the mystery of love _

_This game is so hard to win _

_But I'll stay to the bitter end _

_Baby I'll make it if you give me the strength...the strength _

_I'm howling out loud to keep my balance somehow _

_I'm alone and fighting against danger _

_It's tough _

_It's rough _

_But I know where there's a will, there's a way _

_If you say you can catch me when _

_I fall from above _

_I'd try to make it with the mystery of love _

_This game is so hard to win _

_But I'll stay to the bitter end _

_Baby I'll make it if you give me a chance _

_one more chance _

_Do you believe me? _

_Do you believe me?_

Ino stared down at the paper, feeling something grip tight to her heart-

This song was beautiful, and Sakura had written it-why had she been so afraid to let me read this?

Did she think I would make fun of her, is this what are friendship has come too?

She heard the water turn off in the bathroom, and she knew that Sakura was done.

She gripped the song in her hand, her face set in determination.

She stood waiting for Sakura to come out.

To Be Continued...

**'Rope Dancer' by Bonnie Pink (my absolute favorite song by her)**

**I'm not really proud of this chapter, but it plays up to what I'm trying to do and accomplish with this story choice-**

**Sakura and Ino, I now know the role they are going to play in this story, which is a very big one if I play my cards right-I'm also going to try to squeeze in some of the other characters-since I'm looking for some Sakura/Lee romance-and others.**

**Next Chapter- **_Sakura and Ino meet up with Naruto, Chouji, and Gaara at they're audition and the secrets blown..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Stays**

**by Heartaker**

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE READ-YOU ROCK!**

**Chapter Five**

The door to the bathroom swung open, and Sakura walked out running a towel threw her long locks of vibrant pink hair. She paused, and then as if she knew Ino had been waiting for her, looked up and directly at her.

"Ino, is something wrong?"

Ino stood staring at Sakura for a second, then as if she couldn't quite find the words, thrust the paper out and waved it around a little. Sakura's eyes widened. "Your snooping threw my stuff now!" She said as she snatched the song from Ino's nerveless fingers. "NO!" Ino shouted going slightly red in the face. "Sakura-I want you to sing that song to me"

Sakura dropped the towel she had been using to dry her hair on the ground, dropping the song with it. She walked pass Ino and to her dresser where she got out her blow dryer and then proceeded to blow dry her hair. Ino walked over and picked the song back up. She opened her mouth to speak, but was drowned out by the whirring of the blow dryer. Ino stalked over and pulled the cord out the wall, then fixed Sakura with a serious and broken look.

Sakura found herself unable to form words at the look in Ino's eyes, and decided to listen instead. "Sakura-I know what it is that your going threw, and I hate how instead of being there for each other, we spend all our time arguing, and competing with each other," She then held up Sakura's song. "I understand Sakura, but I'll understand better if you show it to me, show me and I'll meet you halfway. Your my best-friend Sakura, nothing will ever change that"

She held the song out, and Sakura stared at it for a moment.

Then she nodded her head.

"Alright Ino-I'll show it to you" She took the song, and tried to calm the butterfly's in her stomach. This was Ino, this was her best-friend, her other half. If she couldn't express her pain to Ino, she couldn't express it to anyone. She closed her eyes and started to hum the beat, Ino smiled at her. Then crossed her arms and listened.

_I'm facing the air climbing invisible stairs_

_I'm alone and shaking like a rope dancer _

Her voice was soft, and very pretty-Ino could hear a slight tremble in her voice-but it only enhanced it.

_It's calm and warm _

_Feels like before the storm _

_But I'm scared deep down like a rope dancer _

Ino's eyes widened slightly, when Sakura's voice rose-as if she was finally getting into the song, using it to express her pain. Threw the chorus Sakura's hand had come up to grip her heart-

_If you say you can catch me when_

_I fall from above _

_I'd try to make it with the mystery of love_

_This game is so hard to win _

_But I'll stay to the bitter end _

_Baby I'll make it if you give me a chance …_

'BANDS'

Sasuke frowned, and he wasn't the only one frowning either-Kakashi was frowning, Shikamaru was frowning, and Neji was frowning-although it looked sort a like pain...

"I can't believe Chouji would think that I would like a _'skinnier him' _I just don't understand why he thought that-it troubles me..." He was tuning his guitar with a very troubled look on his face.

Neji pulled his hair back and tied it up. He then breezed his fingers over the keys on his keyboard. "Gaara left before I left, and I asked him where he was going, and he wouldn't tell me" He then started to tap random keys. "Gaara never goes anywhere without me-he's not really an outgoing person, and it almost seemed like he was anxious to go...if it's possible for Gaara to anxious about anything"

"Same with Naruto" Sasuke added his frown deepening. "He yelled 'Shit I'll be late!" and I said, 'Late for what?' then he froze, mumbled something I couldn't catch and was gone" He flicked his mic, and that loud ear screeching noise could be heard making them all shrink back in irritation.

"Chouji too"

Shikamaru observed looking thoughtful, as he brushed his fingers lovingly over the strings.

Kakashi who had been leaning casually against the wall listening to the boys talk began to ponder to himself. Things didn't seem right, and he was sure Iruka wasn't the only one keeping his fair share of secrets-especially considering how fast he breezed out of the house, without even kissing him good-bye. It seemed to consume Kakashi's very mind, that something was going on right underneath his nose and couldn't for the life of him begin to grasp it-He moved his fingers over his half face mask, and then turned his attention toward the three boys.

"Your concert is only a day away, we have a lot of practicing to do and absolutely no time to be worrying about anything else-I say we focus on this first and then worry about that later-they deserve there privacy just as much as we do-got it"

They nodded, and then got into there positions.

They managed to tune it out while Sasuke started singing the first verse of 'Go To The West'-he had to wait awhile for the beat to start up, Shikamaru and Neji seemed to be taking longer than what was necessary-he passed the time by swaying slightly-He listened to Neji play his keyboard-and then his head snapped up-

He imagined them on stage, thousands, upon thousands of fans jumping up to listen to them sing, 'The Leaf' this was his, no, _they're_ dream...

_if lies and love were to blend together, _

_it'll change into one truth_

_what makes the world revolve isn't fate_

_Wake up; Don't overlook it!_

_Move Away; Look at the now(present)_

_Begin to run the way you are_

_Is your destination Heaven or Hell?_

_No matter where it is Feel so good!_

'BANDS'

"Come on Sakura, we'll be late for our audition if you don't hurry up!" Ino shouted from her spot at the bottom of the stairwell-Mrs. Haruno looked up, she had been previously rearranging her pink china dishes.

"What audition?" Ino paused for a second, and then turned around slowly. "The girls and myself are going to audition to see who is the better singer because you know 'The Leaf's' concert _is _tomorrow"

Mrs. Haruno seemed to think it over-it didn't make sense, but she decided to let it pass anyways. "Alright, you girls have fun"

She disappeared into the kitchen. Ino sighed, then turned to see Sakura bounding down the steps, pulling a pink jacket on and over her shoulders. Her hair was down in done up into soft pink curls. Ino's was down also, except she had pressed her hair, and it fell down and over her shoulders in silken lines. "Great we look perfect!"

They then looked toward the door, where a soft knocking could be heard. A vein popped out of the side of Ino's head, and she stalked over to open it.

Ino swung the door open, opening her mouth to yell at the unfortunate person on the other side, but stopped when she realized it was the ultra shy Hinata Hyuuga-

She looked around to see if she could spot Kiba, when she didn't she moved back to let Hinata enter. "Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she walked forward, Ino was just staring at Hinata, making Hinata feel even more uncomfortable. Sakura didn't seem to notice, but if she had, she would have noticed that the gears were spinning wildly in Ino's head.

Hinata held out a shaky hand, "A letter...for me?" Sakura asked unsurely, as she took the letter.

"Yes...yes..." Hinata stammered, as she turned to leave. Ino shoved out her arm blocking Hinata's escape.

"Ino what are you doing? Let Hinata leave!" Ino held up a hand to silence Sakura. "Hinata you wouldn't mind standing right here while me and Sakura go and have a talk would you?" Hinata shook her head.

"Uh...no...not at all..." Ino nodded smartly, grabbed Sakura's elbow and dragged her off and around into the space that led to the basement.

"What!" Sakura hissed, snatching her elbow away from Ino.

"I want us to put Hinata in the group" Sakura stared at her for a second, then slowly she said,

"Are you kidding me, the shyest most timid person in all of Konoha, while we're at it, let's go sign up Temari-no wait Ten-Ten!" Ino seemed to be thinking this over. "Ino, I thought it was just going to be me and you"

"It is, but I think that we would be even more of a success if it were three of us-I mean the three of us use to always hang together when we were little, we'd have so much fun together"

Sakura looked away, and seemed to think-then she turned back to Ino. "Fine-but how are we going to convince Hinata?"

"Leave it to me!" then as an afterthought, "We need a name, too"

'BANDS'

Ino had her arm draped around Hinata's shoulder, it took some time but they had finally convinced Hinata to join there group.

Ino smashed her face up against the side of a blushing Hinata's.

"Gosh, you are so cool Hinata-I never thought you would agree to this, but I am so glad that you did!" Hinata twiddled her fingers and stared at the ground. "Well...I thought it would be fun...plus you looked like you would be disappointed if I didn't agree...so-"

"And your absolutely right! I would have been devastated! Heartbroken!" Hinata blushed even more-

Sakura lingered in the back-and stared at the letter in her hand.

**Rock Lee**

Sakura was unsure on whether or not she wanted to open it, but in the long run decided to, yes, open it.

The paper was a vine colored green, and smelled strongly of..._lime_... Sakura blinked her aqua eyes, and then read-

_Dearest Sakura,_

_It is I Rock Lee who has written this letter to you wanting to confess my profound and unmatched feelings for you_

_I think you are the most beautifulest creature to ever grace this earth, and I find my heart pounding erratically in my chest when you are near_

_Sometimes I wish that just once you would look my way, because to me, one look from you would be enough to soothe this painful ache in my heart_

_I wish upon wishes that you felt the same for me as I feel for you-but alas you cannot force love, and if you ever love me I want it to be a true kind of love because there is no other_

_You do not have to write back, beautiful Angel-this was just something I had to get off my chest_

_Love so true (only for you)_

_Rock Lee_

"...Artificial Sweetner!" Sakura looked up from the letter clenched between her fingers, and at the back of Ino's head. Her heart was pounding like a drum in her chest. Rock Lee felt this strongly for her? She'd never noticed before, he always seemed to remind her of Naruto, when Naruto use to like her once upon a time-so she never paid any attention to him-our his random expressions of his undying love for her. She folded up the letter and put it in her pocket.

She would have to take it into consideration.

"What did you say Ino?" Ino turned around, Hinata had no choice but to turn with her since Ino still had her arm draped across her shoulders.

"I thought of a name for our group" Sakura nodded, "Artificial Sweetner"

"Artificial Sweetner! What kind of a name is that!"

"A good one, I mean Artificial means fake, and we pretend to be sweet, but we're not-I mean I don't even think Hinata is that sweet-" she threw Hinata a look. "_Nobody _can be that sweet!"

Hinata nodded with a small smile on her face. "Plus it sounds rocky you know, real cute, but with a edge to it-plus it's original and new-and all the Japanese J-pop or rock bands have weird names, so we'd blend right in"

Sakura thought it over, Ino did have a point. And Artificial Sweetner did sound nice, it just rolled off the tongue in a nice way. She smiled. "Alright, let's get one good practice in, then hurry down to do the audition"

'BANDS'

Naruto was shaking bad, and Chouji had to put both of his hands on Naruto's shoulders just to still him.

"Calm down Naruto, your going to do fine-we all have faith in you" Iruka said with a smile, placing a hand on Naruto's soft blonde hair. "I know, it's just that Tsunade woman is _scary_"

Gaara sneered.

Then walked into the room, Chouji and Naruto had no choice but to follow. They had preformed the song to Iruka yesterday night, when the guys had left to go get in some practicing for there concert tomorrow. Iruka had loved it, and he too agreed that that would be the perfect song to perform at there audition.

Tsunade sat behind a long thin black table, she was very pretty in the face, and had hard calculating blue eyes. She was a woman not to be crossed, and she knew good music when she heard it, and she would not take anything less. She was wearing a silk blood red blouse, that opened at the top-spilling out an unhealthy amount of cleavage. The boys distracted themselves from it, by setting up there equipment.

"Your all very good-looking, I'll give you that-_but _do have the talent to match?" She inquired, raising one fine brow, a cruel smirk twisting her pretty features. Gaara's brow creased, "I mean do you have what it takes to be better than 'The Leaf' our will you just fade into the background?" She taunted again, Naruto's jaw clenched.

Tsunade noticed this, because she noticed a lot about Naruto. He just seemed to stand out, whether it was the bright orange jacket, his rough sounding voice, or the fact that his blonde hair and blue eyes made you think of sunny skies-whatever it was, she was just drawn to the boy, and she wanted to make sure that this interest would not be a disappointing one.

"I mean being the lovers of the most famous J-rock band in all of Asia has to be intimidating, are you _sure _you have what it takes?"

"We have what it takes _old woman_" Naruto seethed in a low voice, Iruka let out a choked gasp, Chouji stared at Naruto wide eyed, and Gaara smirked. "And then some, so stop yapping and just listen-I guarantee you won't be disappointed"

Tsunade's smirk grew, and she leaned back, crossing her arms over her ample bosom, and giving them her full attention.

"Blow me away" She said, then snapped her fingers. Chouji started the song off, he was sweating a little behind his neck but paid no heed to it. Then Gaara started with it, Naruto kept his eyes closed, just letting the melody wash over him, and take him to another place.

A place where he was loved, and acknowledged...

He started:

_**Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.**_

_**Motivate your anger to make them all realize.**_

_**Climbing the mountain, never coming down,**_

_**Break into the contents, never falling down,**_

_Don't try to live so wise,_

_Don't cry 'cause your so right,_

_Don't' dry with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end_

...when the song was over, Naruto stood breathing heavily. He had put his heart and his soul into that song, moments of his parentless life flashing before his eyes, of everyone taunting him, and making fun of him-and telling him he would die a nothing just like his father, and then Sasuke...it always ended with Sasuke...

Tsunade studied Naruto with her piercing blue eyes, while Gaara and Chouji waited expectantly. Naruto got himself under control and then he lifted his head meeting the blue eyes of the 'Gondaime'

"Well..." He growled, still miffed at her. -_I don't know what it is about this boy, but I like him-and I believe that we all should expect great things from him_- She smiled, a genuine smile, making Naruto blink his eyes. "I like you Naruto, so I'm going to give you and your band a chance-I want you to open for 'The Leaf' tomorrow-the earlier group had to drop-out, lead singer lost his voice-so I want you all to take they're place"

There was a deafening pause...

"Alright." Came the confidant voice of Iruka, the three whipped there heads around and looked at him. "Alright, excellent I'm going to need your name" She said pulling out a pen and a contract-at the silence, she looked up. "Well...your name..." Naruto opened his mouth to inform her of the fact that they didn't have a name, but Gaara beat him to it- "'Hidden Village', our name is 'Hidden Village'" She smiled.

"Alright 'Hidden Village', just sign your name on the dotted line, and be ready for your first big gig-you have to be there early, for set-up and everything...you know..."

'BANDS'

"This is bad, this is oh-so-bad" Naruto whined. "How are we going to tell them, that we're the band that's going to be opening for them tomorrow-this is just a disaster waiting to happen!" Chouji shook his shoulder. "It's fine. We don't have to tell them, they'll just have to find out for themselves tomorrow-plus we can't back out now, we're officially a band, so Naruto you're just going to have to deal with it" Chouji ended firmly, giving Naruto's shoulder a light squeeze.

Naruto nodded.

-_We wanted this_…- Iruka thought, a distressed but determined look on his face. -_So we're going to have to deal with the consequences_-

"Iruka-sensei? Naruto? Gaara? Chouji? What are you four doing here?"

The four males in question looked forward to see Ino, Sakura, and Hinata giving them all confused looks-Gaara cocked his head to the side and looked them over. "We should be asking you three the same thing"

To Be Continued...

**'Go To The West'-Saiyuki (I thought it would be the perfect opening song)**

**Yes, Hinata is in the group-She's my favorite female character in Naruto, and I couldn't leave her out**

**The Rock Lee letter, I couldn't resist, I think Rock Lee is adorable, and him and Sakura make such a cute couple**

**'Artificial Sweetner' came to me when I was reading this comic called 'Artificial Lover' which got me thinking of Artificial Intelligence-and then I thought of the Artificial Sweetner, you know the 'Wannabe' sugar, that 'supposedly' gives you cancer, and I thought that that would be a _sweet _name for there group-**

**I think 'Hidden Village' opening for 'The Leaf' is a good way to have Kakashi and the gang find out about them-now how to execute it...**

**Next Chapter- **_Continuation of 'Hidden Village' and 'Artificial Sweetner' confrontation, Naruto, Gaara, Chouji, and Iruka talk over some things-and the calm before the storm..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Stays**

**by Heartaker**

**Chapter Six**

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity after Gaara's response. Hinata was hiding a little bit behind Ino, but her pale eyes were glowing brightly, Ino looked particularly haughty, and Sakura just looked baffled. "So...what are you three doing here?" Chouji asked crossing his arms over his broad chest, and cocking his head slightly to the side.

"We're here to audition of course!" Ino hollered, making there eyes widen comically. "So get out the way!" She closed her eyes briefly, then grabbing Sakura and Hinata by the wrists and dragged them off and pass the four shocked males standing before them.

They disappeared into Tsunade's office, the door closing with a loud 'Snap!' they stood staring at the door.

"Well it looks like we aren't the only one's wanting to make it big, huh Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked. "No I suppose we aren't-Come on boys we have a lot to discuss" They followed Iruka out of the building, noting that whoever was singing, whether it was Sakura, Ino, or Hinata-they sounded good.

HiddenVillageTheLeafArtificialSweetner

_Go though with at any cost! To the other side where the sun sets_

_for the sake of grasping the truth in these hands_

_Even if there's only one road to take, _

_you should just enjoy it_

_Life is a wicked play; a long distance_

Sasuke's hair was wet and matted down to his forehead, lines of sweat slipped down and latched onto his long dark eyelashes making his vision blur-the look on his face was sheer intensity.

Shikamaru's neck-length dark hair was also wet like someone had poured a bucket of water over his head, they stuck to his face, lines of perspiration ran down his shoulders back and chest. His deep brown eyes glowed with fierce determination.

Neji's long brown hair was still tied back in a pony-tail, but just as damp as Sasuke's and Shikamaru's-strands fell loose from the elastic and glued themselves to his face, and neck-some swaying like some non-existent wind was blowing.

Neji moved forward, just as Shikamaru did the same, all three boys were shirtless, sweat glistening off of there skin, and flying. Sasuke shook his head beads of sweat flew off the strands disappearing into the air.

_Go through with at any cost! Start running to the West_

_Even if you fall or collapse, you just have to stand up_

_if you show yourself the way you are, it seems to live is fine_

_this journey will continue again; a long beginning_

Neji took over the second verse of the song a smirk on his face, Sasuke stepped back from the mic. Kakashi was leaned up against the wall watching the band play-he could tell by how the sun was positioned it was reaching evening. They had been practicing since early that morning, this concert was going to be 'The Leaf's' biggest concert yet. Adrenaline flowed threw Kakashi's body, as he felt his head bobbing slightly to the raunchy catchy beat of the song. He loved how the three boys could let there voices flow together, and make a simple song powerful and intense.

_If you aren't scared of sins or punishment,_

_hope can peep in_

_what moves the future isn't predestination_

_right now Don't stand here!_

_Move away Set off on the journey you wish for_

_Begin to run the way you are_

_Is waiting being Dead of Alive?_

_no matter what it becomes _

_Feel so good!_

Kakashi's cell phone went off, the beat to some American 'Hip Hop' song called, 'In Da Club' by some person named after half of a dollar, the only reason why Kakashi downloaded the song was because it was funny to see the reaction it got. He chuckled, as he answered the phone, just as Sasuke came forward and grabbed hold of the mic.

-_Tsunade?_- It was unusual for Kakashi to get a personal call from the Gondaime herself, it had to be nothing short of important-or serious. He felt his heart constrict, he walked out of the rehearsal room, and slipped into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"Hello?" He asked,

"Kakashi, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Kakashi barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes, before he turned toward the mirror.

The room he had just left was stifling, but he didn't even seem to notice. His spiked silvery hair was wet and lank, falling decoratly over his good eye...

"No, the boys are just getting in some last minute rehearsal"

"Not like they need it."

"Not at all."

Kakashi felt uncomfortable, but ignored it. Clearing his throat, he questioned Tsunade on the purpose of her call.

"Yes! 'Coma' won't be able to perform tomorrow, there lead singer 'Jackrabbit', got a little laryngitis (?), and won't be able to make it" Kakashi felt his heart rate quicken- "Have you found a substitute? We need an opening act" Tsunade laughed, or more like, 'Chuckled Cynically'

"Of course, they go by the name 'Hidden Village' and I think you'll be surprised to find that they are _very _good" there was a pregnant pause as Kakashi digested this information. "Who are they?" He asked nervously, a ball of worry had begun to develop in his stomach, making him feel like throwing up.

The dial tone was his answer.

HiddenVillageTheLeafArtificialSweetner

"We need to have a talk boys" Iruka stated as he walked out his kitchen, he was holding a pack of sodas in his hand which he handed out to the three boys. They were seated in Iruka's living room, there equipment was packed away, (or more like 'Hidden Away') and wouldn't be reused until tomorrow-They already had the perfect song in mind to open up the concert with. Naruto was a ball of excitement his earlier worry seemed to be forgotten, and replaced with anticipation.

"Naruto you can hardly sit still, I knew you'd eventually get excited by it!" Chouji said cracking open his pop, he had looked at the calories, then shrugged and started guzzling it down anyways. Naruto cracked his neck loudly making them all give him annoyed looks. "I KNOW! This is going to be great, even though Sasuke's going to kill me, it's going to be worth it!" Iruka sat down next to the excited blonde, he had a deep look of ponder on his face. -_I think this is the best idea for now, no use worrying the guys-Yes, this is the only way_-

"There not going to know it's us"

Iruka said calmly, making the three boys stop and look over at him. He was avoiding eye contact, and was staring at his can of pop as if he were planning on moving it with his mind-

"What do you mean?" Gaara demanded, his voice reflecting none of the inner turmoil he felt, was Iruka changing his mind? Was he not going to let them go threw with it? -_He better not be backing out on us!_-Gaara growled inwardly, his eyes hardening as he looked on at there Manager/Friend. "I mean we're not going to go as Iruka, Naruto, Chouji, and Gaara of 'Hidden Village' we're going to go under an Alias"

"You mean false identity's?" Chouji gasped, -_But why?_-

Naruto looked like he was going to get excited again, but he was still a little wary. "You mean disguise ourselves, like those spies in all those detective movies I cherish!" Naruto asked, his eyes darting over Iruka's strained face.

Iruka nodded.

"Yes Naruto. I think it would be a good idea, if we didn't tell the guy's just yet, it would 'cause too much confusion, and too many problems that we shouldn't have to deal with so early in the game"

They were silent, letting Iruka's words sink in. Then Chouji nodded. "I agree. I think it would be best if we did wait-give them some time to see how good we are, and let them see the benefits that could come from this"

"Yeah, we'd be able to Tour together, and be in videos, and interviews together-we'd never have to wait for them again!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up and slapping hands with Chouji, they both laughed. Gaara however did not join into the enthusiasm, he had a bad feeling about the whole thing. This to him, could be worse then not telling them sooner, because when they found out that 'Hidden Village' was actually there lovers, then well-the shit will really hit the fan. And that is a mess Gaara had no intention of cleaning up-but maybe it was better to do it there way, either way, there boyfriends/Husband, wasn't going to like it.

Iruka eyes met Gaara's eyes, and Gaara nodded shortly. "We'll need fake names of course, and we'll have to do the disguises before the concert, we're going to have to plan this out right, we have to be there real early-so we have to make sure we have enough time to pull this off" Gaara said in one bland breathe. They blinked at him, Gaara never talked longer than what was necessary, which was one-word responses, and if they were lucky, TWO!

"I want my name to be 'Kyuubi!'" Naruto shouted, and then laughed loudly.

"Cool!" Chouji beamed, slapping Naruto on the back. "Okay. I want my name to be 'Doughboy'"

They all quirked brows. "Why?" Naruto asked. Chouji smiled sheepishly, then looked at the ground. "It was a nickname people use to call me when I was little, I think it sounds much more endearing than say- 'Fat Boy' or 'Wide Load'" Naruto patted his shoulder. "It sounds perfect" Iruka consoled, giving him a warm smile. Chouji smiled back, they then looked over at Gaara. He was staring at the ground, "SandMan" He said, his voice low- "I want my Alias to be SandMan" They didn't question him. Maybe it was because they thought he was going to come up with something much darker than 'SandMan'-then again it was probably a special reason as to why Gaara chose that name.

"Alrighty!" Naruto shouted, his blue eyes leaving Gaara's prone form, he then looked at Iruka. "Your turn Iruka!" Iruka laughed at Naruto's exuberance, then put a look of ponder on his face. He then smiled. "Kakashi would see right threw 'Dolphin' so I think I want you all to address me as 'Mr. Crow'-which is short for 'Scarecrow'" They all smiled, except Gaara, whose lips sort a twitched. "Awwwww, thinking about Kakashi are we!" Naruto and Chouji teased. Iruka flushed. "Cut it out!" they continued to tease him, Gaara on the other hand was sitting in the background-words flowing threw his head.

_Hit the gas! There's no need to finagle, oh yeah!_

_We'll go all through the night._

_I'll complain at the end, the balance is zero, oh yeah!_

_We'll whittle the days away..._

Gaara's eyes closed a little as he tried to grasp the words flowing threw his mind-at the same time trying to drown out Chouji and Naruto.

_When you open your heart a little, and pull someone close to you,_

_Your feelings will surely reach them deeper, yeah..._

He tapped his long pale fingers on his pants leg, strands of red falling into his eyes.

_Hurry it up! Wring it out! _

Gaara got up suddenly 'causing Naruto and Chouji to stop abruptly, they had there arms thrown over each other's shoulders, and had been previously singing some ridiculous song. _Kakashi and Iruka sitting in a tree-K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_ "I think we may have to bring back out the instruments-" He then looked outside the sun was beginning to set, they didn't have much time-the guy's rehearsal could be over at any minute.

"I just thought of the perfect Opening Song"

"I thought we were going to do 'Wind'?" Chouji asked in confusion. Naruto and Iruka seemed to be thinking the same thing. Gaara who had been walking over to the stares stopped, and turned around-his green eyes held such a look of intensity it scared them.

"Well there's just been a change of plans"

He disappeared up the stairs leaving Naruto, Chouji, and Iruka to there silence.

To Be Continued...

**Haruka Kanata- Naruto-Asian Kung-fu Generation, (The kick-ass, I'm serious!)**

**Go To The West-Saiyuki**

**Sorry for the long wait-I've been beating myself up trying to find a way to write this chapter-I think it turned out okay though!**

**I know! These names are just popping up out of my head-which is one thing I love about J Artists, they have the most insane name choices, and it just suits them-so I can come up with anything, and it's like whatever!**

**'Doughboy'-I couldn't help it, Just say it's Chouji refusing to let go of his 'Old Self'**

**'SandMan'-There's a reason why Gaara chose this-but that it to be answered later...**

**'Kyubi'-Cliche, I know. I was going to name him 'Kitsune' but I've always liked 'Kyuubi'**

**'Mr. Crow' (Dies Laughing)-I couldn't resist, plus 'Dolphin' is MUCH to obvious-**

**'Jackrabbit'-The lead singer of the group, 'Coma' plays an IMPORTANT, if not CRIPPLING role in this story-**

**'Artificial Sweetner'-This will be my favorite group to do songs for-they are seriously going to KICKASS! And Ino, you WILL be surprised-Kudos to anybody who can guess how she's going to be singing!**

**Next Chapter- **_The last meeting of the four boys before the concert, and 'Artificial Sweetner'..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Stays**

**by Heartaker**

**Chapter Seven**

Iruka stood in the soft light of his kitchen reading over the song that Gaara had wrote, it was more than a last minute song change-This could quite possibly set them back on there dream. That was what he had thought at first, but standing there in the dim light of the kitchen-it started to make sense. This was the perfect song choice, they had to get the crowd up and screaming before 'The Leaf' even hit the stage, 'Wind' wouldn't do them justice, not just yet. He folded the paper away and rubbed at his tired eyes. _Have I made the right choice, am I really doing the right thing? _

They would have to be up, real early tomorrow, if they were going to even begin to pull off the whole disguise scheme. Iruka felt sort a bad having to lie to Kakashi, lead him on, but what other choice did he have? He couldn't turn back now, it was too late for that, and even if it wasn't he wouldn't give up. Iruka didn't believe in giving up. _I'm going to have to call the school, tell them that I'm going to need a fill in, maybe for forever. _Iruka's whole body stiffened as he heard the lock click, and saw the door slowly open.

Iruka made sure the song was safely hidden, and then walked to the entrance of the kitchen. Kakashi walked in looking ragged, his usually sparkling silver hair, more of a dark grey, falling over his face and neck like he had just come in from a downpour. Iruka instantly kicked into alert. "Kashi, you look like shit!" He said. _Okay I didn't mean for it to come out like that. _He walked over, and made to grab Kakashi's arm, but it was jerked away from him. "Kashi-what-"

"I've always trusted you Iruka, but I feel like your keeping something from me" He then lifted his head up and fixed Iruka with a weary but firm look. "I'm tired, I just want to shower and go to bed" Iruka stepped away from him. Feeling like someone had stabbed him in the chest. "Alright-I love you, good-night" Kakashi paused, his shoulders stiffening. He then sighed. "I love you too Iruka-and when I step out the shower I want to see you in that bed ready for me, got that" Iruka smiled. "You got it" Kakashi nodded, and then disappeared up the stairs.

Iruka turned away from the stairs and walked into the kitchen, he seated himself down at the table. He waited until he heard a door close, and the water start before he took out a piece of paper, and started to write.

HiddenVillageTheLeafArtificialSweetner

Chouji looked up from his seat on the couch, as the door opened and Shikamaru trudged in looking like he was sleepwalking. Chouji smiled softly, and stood up. Loving the fact that he was now taller than Shikamaru. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru. His shirt was damp, and reeked of sweat, and musk. The smell assaulted his nostrils, but he did not let go of his love, who sighed tiredly, and wrapped his arms around Chouji's now slim waist.

"Your tired, you should really rest" Chouji reprimanded lightly, smiling against Shikamaru's wet locks of brown.

Shikamaru mumbled something into Chouji's shirt, and Chouji laughed. "You do smell, come on I'll get the bath started for you" Chouji offered, wrapping his free arm around Shikamaru's shoulder and guiding him up the stairs. Shikamaru collapsed down onto the toilet seat, and watched as Chouji started up the bath-a content look on his face. "Glad to see that you pampering me hasn't changed" Shikamaru joked, a small smile on his face. Chouji laughed, and added the scents into the water.

Cherry, because Chouji loved the taste and the smell of cherries.

The warmth of the water rising like vapors into the air, seemed to wrap Shikamaru into a blanket, and he was about to fall forward but Chouji reached forward and grabbed hold of his shoulders lifting him up. "Let's hurry up and get you cleaned, so that you can sleep. You guys really shouldn't work your self's so hard." Chouji scolded as he peeled Shikamaru out of his damp clothes. Shikamaru's, thin form, over layered with taut muscle seemed to speak to Chouji-but he held himself back, and pulled Shikamaru's, soaked threw pants, and boxers off-blushing lightly as Shikamaru's cock brushed against his arm.

He then gently lowered Shikamaru into the water. Shikamaru sighed in contentment and then leaned his head back. Chouji took Shikamaru's place on the toilet seat and just watched his lover, loving how the warm water played with his skin. Shikamaru was still for seconds, head leaned back against the wall, eyes closed. Chouji was beginning to think he had fallen asleep in the water. "Chouji?" Chouji jumped, "Why don't you join me" Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked at Chouji, he would not take no for an answer. Chouji blushing like mad, nodded his head, and started to undress.

HiddenVillageTheLeafArtificialSweetner

Gaara stood leaned up against the wall, waiting for the familiar twist of the doorknob, and the familiar form of Neji. He didn't have to wait long, for the door was more like pushed open, and then the exhausted form of Neji walked threw. He closed the door behind him, and then he leaned heavily against it. He was tired! He moved his hands behind his head and snapped the rubber band loose, knotted damp hair fell over his face and shoulders. He was just about collapse to the ground, when he tensed and looked up.

_I know your in here Gaara, and I'm not in the **mood **for your games. _He growled to himself. "Gaara, come out now-I don't have time for this" Gaara seemed to realize this, because he walked out of the shadows, his green eyes looking glazed and angry. "What aren't you in the mood for?" He asked evenly, though his teeth were clenched. Neji sighed and moved tired fingers threw his hair, wincing as he encountered knots and tangles. "I'm tired Gaara, that's all-plus I have to get out early tomorrow" Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously, he advanced on Neji. Neji tensed, but didn't move.

Gaara didn't stop until him and Neji were chest to chest, then he pulled back Neji's hair, ringing out the excess water. "Alright." He said, making Neji tense even more. "Go take a shower-then go to bed"

"Don't order me around" Neji growled, pushing Gaara none to gently away from him. "You said you were tired!" Gaara growled back. "I'm giving you an alternative"

Neji's pale eyes seemed to darken, but then he looked away, and seemed to stare at nothing. "Kiss me" He said in a voice of whispers. Gaara's eyebrows rose, and his arms that he had previously crossed over his chest, loosened. "What?"

"Kiss me, dammit!" Gaara stood there for a second, wondering what was wrong with Neji-but eventually he walked forward, grabbing Neji by the shoulders. Neji's heartbeat quickened with unheeding anticipation-before Gaara's hot lips were on him. _This is what I hold on to, when there's nothing else. _Neji thought as his arms tightened around Gaara's neck.

HiddenVillageTheLeafArtificialSweetner

Naruto stood in the bathroom humming to himself, he was styling his hair in the mirror. _Hmmm, I'm going to have to dye my hair-but what color, what color, what color? _Naruto continued to hum happily to himself, thinking about tomorrow, and the fact that he was going to be singing to thousands of people. People that he knew! His heart then knotted. Maybe the disguises were a good idea after all, if everybody knew it was them, they would surely hate them, and they'd fail before they even started.

He frowned, his happy mood diminishing. _Where's Sasuke, he should've been here! _Naruto shouted in his head. "What are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke asked, from his spot leaned up against the siding of the bathroom's entrance. Naruto almost jumped out of his skin. "Geez Sasuke, will you stop sneaking up on me!" Sasuke smiled, then looked at the hair care products piled around the sidings of the sink. "What are you doing?" Naruto panicked. "Nothing. _You see nothing Saaaasuuuke, it's all in your iiiimaaaaginaaaation!-" _Sasuke bopped him on the head, frowning to hide his amusement. "Don't be a dobe-"

He started taking his shirt off, Naruto watched him, his cheeks reddening, as he heard the sound of Sasuke's pants unzipping, play tenfold in his ear. _Man, Sasuke is hot! _Naruto screamed to himself, as he tried to restrain himself from jumping on said hot Sasuke. He could tell by Sasuke's posture that he was tired. A shower and a good night of sleep would be good for him. "I'll just put this stuff away, and leave you to your shower, Sasuke" He reached for the gel, but his wrist was snagged-He turned to see Sasuke frowning at him. "What have I told you about being a dobe?"

Naruto snatched his wrist free from Sasuke, and glared at him. "I happen to know that your very tired Sasuke, so I'm offering you some 'alone relaxation time', bastard" Naruto explained in irritation, going back for the gel, only to stop when he felt warm lips on his neck. Sasuke's hands slipping up his shirt, to rub over his stomach, chest and nipples. Naruto's breath caught, as he gripped Sasuke's shoulders.

"Lift up your arms" Naruto obeyed, and lifted his arms up, Sasuke disposed of his shirt. Then kissed his way up Naruto's neck, to his chin, licking along the curve, and then coming up to lick his lips. Naruto was shivering like a wet dog. Sasuke's hand moved down his defined chest and stomach, to rest on his hips, before he moved towards Naruto's zipper. "Sasuke!" Naruto screeched, making Sasuke reel back in annoyance. "What! Naruto, shit!" Naruto smiled, then pushed pass Sasuke, and over to the shower where he turned it on. When the shower was at the right temperature-He stripped off the rest of his clothes, and threw a coy look to Sasuke from over his shoulder, before stepping into the shower.

Sasuke watched him with hungry eyes, as the water ran over Naruto's strong, tanned body. Naruto (flushed face making him look even more irresistible), moved his hands down his body and started to play with himself. If Sasuke was capable he would have gaped at him. _Why am I still standing here? _Sasuke thought. He quickly pulled off his clothes, and jumped into the shower to _assist _Naruto in his ministrations.

HiddenVillageTheLeafArtificialSweetner

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino walked down the road just as the sun was beginning to set. There audition had been a success, and they were going to be going on right after the 'Mystery Band' 'Hidden Village'- "Why do you all think Naruto, Chouji, Gaara, and Iruka-sensei were there?" Sakura asked, she couldn't get the encounter out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried. "For the same reason we were obviously" Ino answered. "Do you think the Gondaime liked them?" Sakura looked up ahead, and then crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know-we won't know that until we actually see them right?"

Ino nodded. Hinata nodded too, _I just **know **Naruto made it. _Hinata thought, a warm smile overtaking her lips. "We forgot to recruit the girls!" Ino groaned slapping her forehead. She then looked at Sakura. "You think we still have time?"

"I don't think it's really necessary, they're going to be there whether we recruit them or not-I say we surprise them" Ino seemed to glow. "Aya, and Mizuki are going to be _sooooo _jealous!" Sakura shook her head smiling. They made it to Hinata's house, to ask her mom if she could spend the night at Sakura's. "Make sure you call Kiba and tell him-so he won't unleash the dogs on us" Ino said seriously, even though mirth danced in her blue eyes. Hinata nodded, the same mirth present in her's. She disappeared inside her house.

Sakura sat down on the porch steps, Ino looked down at her, noticing the troubled look on her best-friends face. She sat down next to her. "What's up?" Sakura sighed and rested her elbows on her knees. "Do you really think we have what it takes Ino-You really think we're going to do good" Ino scooted closer to Sakura, and rested her head on her friends shoulder. "I believe it with all my heart Sakura-I believe this more than I've ever believed in anything..." Sakura smiled, and laid her head down on Ino's.

"You still think about him sometimes?" Sakura asked. Ino knew who she was talking about without having to put a name to it. "I do, sometimes, maybe this is my way of getting back at him for denying me, or maybe this is my way at forgetting all about him" Ino closed her eyes, feeling tears building up at the corners. "But you loved him" Sakura whispered, feeling her own heart begin to ache at losing Sasuke to Naruto. "I know you did"

Ino sighed. "Of course I loved him, he was the first boy I ever kissed-the first boy I ever truly liked, the first boy that wasn't afraid of me and my aggressive nature" A tear slide down her face, just as a tear slide down Sakura's. "He was the first boy that ever made me feel loved, so that I wouldn't have to be afraid of it" Sakura reached over and threw her arm around Ino's shoulders. "I guess we both still have a lot to learn, and a long way to go huh?" Ino nodded her head. "We'll get there, Sakura, we'll get there together!"

Sakura laughed sadly against Ino's hair. Then placed a kiss on top of her head.

_I know we will, Ino-_

To Be Continued...

**Gasp! No songs in this chapter. This was more like a filler, but I'm really proud of it.**

**I like the whole Sakura and Ino friendship, it reminds me a friend I had long time ago, and how close we use to be-**

**Yes, Ino IS talking about Shikamaru. (I was going to have it be a OC, but decided against it, because I like ShikaIno too)**

**Next Chapter- **_The Concert Part One…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Stays**

**by Heartaker**

**Chapter 8**

Tsunade looked up as her assistant and long-time friend Shizune walked in, dressed in what looked like a red cat suit, a red smooth fur coat thrown on over it-her long black hair hung back in shiny curls trailing down her back, and her dark eyes were hidden behind a pair of stylish shades. She stopped in front of Tsunade, who had one fine blonde brow raised in amusement-

Shizune then placed both her hands on the table and leaned forward-giving Tsunade a crooked smile. Tsunade moved back, today she was wearing a coal black silk button down blouse, and some matching slacks. Her long blonde hair was pulled back over her shoulders-her make-up a soft black charcoal bringing out the brown of her eyes.

"I see the Honeymoon went well, hmm?" Tsunade inquired. Shizune plopped down on the desk and laughed lightly. "It was-but I missed you. What's been up Oh-Mighty-Gondaime?" Tsunade rolled her eyes, then smirked. "We have two opening acts for tonight's concert- 'Hidden Village' and 'Artificial Sweetner'" Shizune tapped her chin with one long highly polished red nail- "Never heard of them, they're new I'm guessing" Tsunade nodded. Shizune crossed one leg over the other, and fixed Tsunade with a level gaze. "What are you up to?"

Tsunade looked pleasantly surprised, but it was ruined by the wide grin that spread across her pretty face. "Who me? I'm not up to anything-I just think a little competition is what this Industry needs-and Konoha Records ain't the best Record Company in all of Asia for nothing-you know." Shizune continued to stare at her-she opened her mouth to say something, but the door to the office burst open and a man with wild white hair, and more fur on then what was necessary strutted in. Tsunade bristled and her fists clenched tightly. Shizune's eyes glittered.

"Jiraiya! Back from Alaska already!" She pushed herself up and off the desk and ran into his arms-he laughed. "Yeah-It was the warm season!" Tsunade snorted, and went back to her documents. Jiraiya let go of Shizune and looked over at Tsunade. "Hey Babe-I missed you!" He roared, making Tsunade grit her teeth. "Get out..." She hissed, her pressure on the pen she was holding tightening. Shizune looked alarmed. "Tsunade..." She ventured cautiously. Jiraiya frowned and took a mighty (BRAVE) step forward.

"I think we need to talk-"

SNAP!

The pen in Tsunade's grip broke and burst splattering ink over the documents on her desk-she was in a rage.

"I WANT YOU TO GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW! OR I WON'T BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT I DO TO YOU!"

Shizune's eyes had widened to saucers, her hands held up over her mouth in silent shock. Jiraiya sighing sadly, gave Tsunade one last penetrating look then walked out. It was deathly quiet. Shizune lowered her hands slowly, then took a step forward-but she stopped suddenly.

One shiny crystal tear had slide down Tsunade's cheek, dropping off to mix with the ink on the desktop.

_**HiddenVillageTheLeafArtificialSweetner**_

"We don't have all day Naruto, pick a damn dye so we can get the hell out of here before somebody sees us!" Surprisingly Gaara shouted, clutching the fabric of Naruto's bright orange shirt. "What about dirty blonde, or..." He trailed off picking up a bottle of black dye, the same color as Sasuke's hair and eyes. "Alright I got it" He said following Gaara up to the check-out line where Iruka and Chouji were waiting. They were hours away from the concert, and they still had to meet up with Tsunade, she had contacted Iruka yesterday and told him that they would be going on after some girl band called- 'Artificial Sweetner' they weren't too pleased.

Iruka was standing with his arms crossed, a tight look on his face. His previously deep brown hair was dyed purple and hanging down brushing lightly over his shoulders, neck and face. He was wearing a pair of black and brown tinted shades, and was dressed in an impeccable all black suit, a suede brown trench coat thrown on over it. He looked very important, and intimidating-and if Naruto didn't already know it was Iruka he would have never guessed.

Chouji who was standing next to Iruka grinning cheerfully, was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, and a all white dress shirt, with a black tie. His brown hair was tucked in under a suede white hat, his eyes covered with blue shades.

It was very odd and quirky, and that was how they were all going to be dressed. At the moment Gaara who had dyed his hair blue, was wearing a pair of blue jeans, with a red dress shirt and a black tie, the hat he was wearing was red also-he was holding a pair of red shades loosely in his hand, using his other hand to shove the protesting Naruto forward. "You didn't have to push me! I was going!" Naruto turned to the check out lady who had been staring warily at the intimidating looking Iruka-who was at the moment ignoring everyone and everything. Naruto was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, he was wearing a bright orange dress shirt, with a black tie, he was the only one who wasn't going to be wearing a hat, but he did have a pair of orange shades.

"Come on Naruto-we have to dye your hair then meet up with Tsunade at the stadium" Iruka said in a no nonsense way, leveling Naruto with a strict gaze-that screamed- 'Hurry up, or I'll hurry it for you!'-Naruto gulped then nodded quickly paying the lady. They walked out the store. _Man Iruka is taking his role _**to **_seriously. _Naruto grumbled to himself-but he smiled none the less.

_**HiddenVillageTheLeafArtificialSweetner**_

"Oh dear..." Hinata whispered as her, Sakura and Ino watched a whole fleet of girls race down the street, holding up posters and signs bearing the name of the popular J-rock band 'The Leaf'

Ino sniffed. "I remember those days like it was only yesterday-remember Sakura, those girls use to be us!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "They still are..." She mumbled ignoring the wistful look in Ino's blue eyes.

They were dressed and ready to go!

They all decided to go for the rebel school girl look.

Hinata was wearing a grey, black and white plaid mini-skirt with a silver silk top, buttoned all the way to the top. Her hair was up on the sides of her head in two tiny pig-tails that stuck out creatively, the rest of her hair fell around the sides of her face and eyes in a bang.

Sakura wore a pink, white and black plaid skirt with a soft pink silk button down shirt, her hair was up in two curly pig-tails, the rest falling down her face in a bang much like Hinata's.

Ino was dressed the same, except she was wearing a yellow, black and white plaid skirt, with a yellow silk button down blouse, her hair up in two straight pig-tails on either side of her head, the rest of her hair was the same as Hinata's and Sakura's.

"Did you check the time?" Ino asked turning to Sakura, she nodded.

"Yup, we have to get down there now-to set up the instruments that the label let us borrow"

She then grew silent, Hinata and Ino looked at her expectantly. "I want us to do well tonight you guys-so I need to know that the two of you are ready, ready to go all the way" Ino smiled brightly, "I am! This was my idea anyways _why _wouldn't I be down?" She said laughing, they then turned and looked at Hinata who was giving them both a warm smile. "I'm in...all the way!" They cheered and glomped each other into a group hug-then had to back out the way quickly before they got trampled by a mob of screaming 'Leaf' fans stampeding down the street.

_**HiddenVillageTheLeafArtificialSweetner**_

Tsunade looked to see 'The Leaf' and there manager Kakashi walk up to her.

All four of them were wearing tired and strained looks on there faces, a moment of utter confusion passed over Tsunade's eyes before they relaxed back into there usual cool brown.

She crossed her arms over her chest, Shizune stood next to her chatting it up on her cell phone. "Gondaime, didn't think you were going to make it-you always make up some excuse not to come" Kakashi drawled in a lazy voice, resting his hands on the back of his head.

Tsunade smiled a very scary smile, that made them all shrink back and away from her, without even realizing they were doing it.

Neji turned his head having heard approaching footsteps...

"So who is this group that's going to be opening for us?" Sasuke asked in a bored voice, looking up at Tsunade from the dark bangs of his hair. She looked past him and smiled, "Here they are..." She said trailing off a little, a outburst on the tip of her tongue-luckily she managed to hold it in.

_What the hell! Is this some sort of joke! Why are they dressed like this! _

Iruka, or shall we say Mr. Crow stepped calmly forward. His eyes looking pointedly away from Kakashi who was staring at him intensely threw the eye that wasn't hidden behind the mask.

He threw out his hand, Tsunade took it. "Hello Ms. Gondaime, I'm Mr. Crow. You met with my group a few days ago-you needed to speak with us I remember, you said that we wouldn't be going on first, care to tell us why?"

Tsunade blinked at the business like air the friendly Iruka had now taken, and smiled secretly to herself. _Ah. _**Now **_I see what there up too...smart move-_**Mr. Crow**-

"Yes I remember-your handshake is so firm." He smiled lightly, but it was as false as his demeanor. "I thought that the ladies should go on first, you know the whole 'Ladies First' and all, your not too angry are you?" She crooned in a voice of false sweetness. "Not at all" He let go of her hand and stepped back. Kakashi was still staring at him. It was starting to make Iruka a little nervous, but he managed to keep his cool.

Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were regarding the group with hidden interest.

Naruto, or shall we say 'Kyuubi' was standing next to Gaara, or shall we say 'Sandman' he had one arm propped up on his shoulder, a look of intense arrogance on his face. Threw his glasses he was staring at Sasuke who was staring right back at him, his black eyes searing holes into his skin. _Man Sasuke is really burning me-I'm gonna have to go out for air if he keeps looking at me like that. _"What cha lookin' at?" Kyuubi sneered in the voice of a typical punk. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You look familiar" He replied. Naruto's heart quickened in his chest. "I ain't cha boyfriend if dats what ya' think, man, besides..." He trailed off lifting up his head a little. "I'm kind a interested in this new girl group, 'Artificial Sweetner' sounds _sweet _don't you agree?"

Sasuke snorted and looked away.

Chouji, or shall we say 'Doughboy' laughed gruffly. "He's not into gals 'Kyuubi' you _know _that!" Kyuubi shrugged, and then smirked as he leered at Sasuke, who gave him a wary look. "It's cool-I mean I go _both_ ways, so it's not really a problem" Sasuke stiffened, and looked like he was going to punch Kyuubi in the face. Neji grabbed hold of his arm. "Ignore him-he's just trying to rile you up" Gaara lifted his head up at the sound of Neji's voice. "Smart move, we're rival bands after all-I think it would be good to stay as far away from each other, so accidents don't occur" Neji gave him a hard glare, but refrained from taking the bait. Shikamaru was just watching the proceedings with a lazy gaze-his eyes seemed to linger on the form of Chouji.

_Something ain't right, and I intend to find out what it is before this night is over with. _

He turned his head.

Nothing more was said after that.

_**HiddenVillageTheLeafArtificialSweetner**_

"Okay there goes the Gondaime, she's about to introduce us!" Ino squealed grabbing hold of Sakura's arm and squeezing it. Sakura winced in pain, but continued to let Ino grip onto her arm.

Hinata was standing calmly to the side, watching as the stadium 'Elite' filled up. Which made Hinata's eyes widen in amazement, it seated thousands, and every seat for as far as she could see was filled. The audience seemed to shiver with impatient anticipation. Girls were already screaming, and nothing had even started yet. She turned back to the stage to see Tsunade walk out.

_**HiddenVillageTheLeafArtificialSweetner**_

Tsunade walked out onto the huge stadium stage, the screams were deafening-she was sure her ears were going to bleed. She stepped in front of the mic, and held her hand up for silence. The crowd hushed, random lights bursting, thanks to people holding up video cameras, or taking shots of her. She frowned. Then smiled, and stared out among the thousands of people.

"Hello and welcome to 'The Leaf's-Coming Home' Tour we hope you will enjoy the show-and be patient, because we have two opening acts before 'The Leaf' graces the stage" There was a stir of disagreement, Tsunade held her hand up again. "I am sure you will enjoy them-these are two new acts-who happen to be so good I signed them on the spot-The first group, is a group called 'Artificial Sweetner' enjoy"

She bowed to the applause and stepped off the stage.

_**HiddenVillageTheLeafArtificialSweetner**_

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata stepped onto the stage.

The lights almost blinding them.

A tremor of shock ran threw the crowd.

Then someone shouted; "SAKURA!" at the top of there lungs-which could be no one but Rock Lee, jumping up in down in the audience waving his arms frantically in the air.

Sakura ignored him, and got into her position-but there was a small smile on her face. Ino strapped on a Electric Guitar and took her place next to Sakura, Hinata next to her also holding a microphone, but propped up on the keyboard in front of her.

"Hello!" Sakura said into the microphone, no one said a word.

Sakura looked nervous for a second.

"Alright...We're 'Artificial Sweetner' My names 'Blossom'-The girl on the Guitar is 'Bubbles' and the girl on the keyboard is 'Buttercup'! You may not be interested now, but I'm sure by the end of the song you will be!" She stepped back, the audience was still quiet...watching...waiting. Sakura nodded to Hinata, who nodded back.

She then cracked her knuckles, and started across the keyboard, Ino picking up on the tune and following threw. Sakura eyes set, wrapped her fingers around the microphone, and starting moving her body back and forth to the beat. The crowd who had been silent in shock, seemed to come out of a trance, like the catchy beat of the song was dragging them by the ears out of it. The crowd started to move with Sakura, in tune to the beat.

_Everyone is convinced that that _

_"thing" they're searching for is in the future. _

_But how many people have realized that _

_"it" is actually in the past? _

_I can't even guess. _

Sakura swayed slightly, then Ino and Hinata joined in with her on the chorus-by this time the crowd was up and cheering.

_I saw the end of an era with my own eyes._

_But I didn't want to know that it's my turn next. _

They smiled at each other, relishing in the screams of the crowd. They had starting to sway rhythmically in unison to the beat of the song, Sakura grabbed the mic off it's stand, and started across the stage-Ino and Hinata rocking behind her.

_If, after simplifying it a bit more, you think that _

_"it" merely connects and arranges memories,_

_then wouldn't everyone already have_

_"it?" _

_I want you to realize that. _

_I saw the end of an era with my own eyes. _

_And in truth, _

_I actually do know that it's my turn next. _

She stopped and stood in between Ino and Hinata as they played out the beat on the keyboard and the Electric Guitar-there eyes were closed and they were lifting there heads up and down and from side to side. There hair swaying, Hinata then leaned toward towards her mic-her soft voice transformed into a more edgier one, that sounded like silk sliding across the skin.

**You'll find me, won't you? **

**I'm betting that you'll find me. **

Hinata then walked forward, and still swaying in unison they walked to the front of the stage, each holding a mic-the beat playing behind and around them-by now the crowd was wild, loving how intense they played out the song-They could see Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, Temari, Kiba, Shino, Aya, Mizuki and a whole crowd of other people, cheering them on and screaming at the top of there lungs. They sung it out in perfect unison.

_I saw the end of an era with my own eyes. _

_But I didn't want to know that it's my turn next. _

They posed, and the crowd went wild jumping up and down as the song played out to the end-the lights and the smoke that billowed up behind them diminishing. They were breathing heavily, and sweating openly,

They pulled themselves out the pose, and bowed and waved at the crowd. "They love us!" Ino said looking out and taking in the thousands upon thousands of people cheering for them. Sakura smiled throwing her arms around both Ino and Hinata's shoulders pulling them close.

"We did it!" She whispered.

To Be Continued...

**'Duty'-By Ayumi Hamasaki **

**-The whole scene with Tsunade and Jiraiya was a spur of the moment type thing, but there is some history behind those two in this story, so there is a reason as to why Tsunade reacted the way she did.**

**-Also the Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup thing was also spur of the moment. Think of it as my sorry excuse at humor.**

**-The scene between 'The Leaf' and 'Hidden Village' had me laughing, I wasn't even going to have there confrontation play out like that-but I'm glad I did-it was a very important scene. Which will play out throughout this story.**

**-Gosh I love Rock Lee!**

**I was going to have there whole disguise thing draw out, but where's the fun in that?-before the concert is over there covers WILL be blown-**

**Sorry about the wait, I had to think about how I wanted this chapter to turn out, I personally think it turned out well!**

**Next Chapter- **_The Concert Part Two!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Stays**

**by Heartaker**

Summary- Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji are in a famous J-rock band called 'The Leaf' but before they were famous throughout Japan, they were just regular boys, who did things regular boys do, they also feel in love-but because of there careers they had to leave there loves behind, with a promise that they would be back when it was all said in done. Naruto, Chouji, and Gaara are feeling the loss more than ever, and decide that they have waited long enough and decide to take matters into there own hands by...

starting there OWN J-rock band- 'Hidden Village'

Parings- SasuNaru, ShikaChouji, GaaNeji, KakaIru...others maybe...

Disclaimer- I own nothing of course

Warning- Shounen-ai, Yaoi, boy/boy lovin', angst, Lemon/Lime, Language (duh)

A.N.- Okay the songs that are going to be written throughout this all belong to other successful J-rock bands, some of the songs will be by woman some will be by man, so if you recognize the song, and is kind a iffy about males singing female songs, I've warned you before hand. They're relationships are already established, they haven't broken up or separated, and Kakashi and Iruka are married.

**Moonstarlover4u- **Chapter updated, no need for the automatic, unless of course I have another problem updating-Thanks for R&R'ing!

**blue-genjutsu- **Glad you liked, there will be more of that ArrogantNaruto don't worry!

**Pizelust- **I agree with the weird names, and believe me they're only going to get weirder. As for Kyuubi, Naruto doesn't really have the fox sealed in him, and he doesn't have the whiskers in this either-but maybe it is obvious, I named him that because I always thought it was cute-

**Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed, I really thought this story was dead for a second-It's really good to know people are enjoying this!**

**Chapter 9**

**The **Men backstage were nothing short of amazed? Shocked? Awed beyond belief? There were really no words to properly describe how good Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were. The applause was enough to prove that. Tsunade also had a nasty gleam in her eyes. Shizune after seeing the performance was tittering in Tsunade's ear about being there manager.

'The Leaf' were respectively speechless. Shikamaru was looking at Ino like he had never seen her before-Neji was staring at his cousin as if he wanted to say, 'Is that MY cousin Hinata' Sasuke was staring at Sakura in disbelief, his mouth turned into a frown. _Is this some sort of joke? _He thought unconsciously gripping his guitar.

"Wowa they were really good, ne?" Naruto/Kyuubi said in a hushed whisper. Chouji/Doughboy agreed fully, he was bobbing his head up and down. Kakashi who had tore his gaze reluctantly away from the man named Mr. Crow, was staring off on the stage as if this was some sort of bizarre dream-Iruka/Mr. Crow shared the same look.

This was just too much-

Sakura removed her arm away from around Ino and Hinata's shoulder, and they all respectively bowed and waved. Then walked off the stage. Ino wiped sweat off her forehead and leaned into Sakura who was using her shirt to wipe the sweat off her face. Hinata had a small smile on her face, and looked as if the sweat sliding down her neck and face was just a cool breeze.

As soon as they stepped onto the back platform, Shizune was all over them. "You guys were simply amazing! Now I'm quite sure you three don't have a manager!" She cleared her throat importantly. "You my dears are in such luck-I Shizune, who just so happen to be the Gondaime's **very **best friend is here to make you a offer you cannot refuse" she paused to move long strands of black up and over her shoulders. "I want to be your manager!"

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata exchanged looks. "Could we talk about this properly miss?" Sakura asked, unsure. Hinata and Ino mirrored her expression. Shizune forced a smile. "Of course, after the concert my dears, we will talk-believe me you'll love me as your manager, I am a person that can make things happen"

The girls nodded and bypassed her, Tsunade had walked back onto the stage to introduce the next act. The girls stopped in front of 'The Leaf' who were all giving them dark looks. Hinata looked uncomfortable.

Ino looked like she was about to boil over, and Sakura just looked confused. Her eyes met Sasuke's-they maintained eye contact for what Sakura thought was for forever, until Sasuke looked away and snorted.

"What are you three tryin' to prove, huh?" Sakura looked away at the disgust she noted in Sasuke's tone. Shikamaru had the same look of disgust on his face, Neji was glaring at Hinata-wondering what would possess her to wear such an outfit (?). "We're not trying to prove anything, especially not to insensitive jerks like you!" Ino seethed, clenching her fists. She then locked eyes with Shikamaru. "But if you insist on being assholes, we'll just have to run your asses into ground-so watch out- 'Artificial Sweetner' is not to be taken lightly" She gripped Sakura and Hinata's wrists, and made to walk off.

"Don't be stupid Ino" She stilled her breath catching in her throat at hearing **his **voice. 'Hidden Village' who had been standing off to the side watching everything unfold in trepidation stilled with her. "Who would take three girls dressed like frolicking school girls seriously?" Ino felt her eyes cloud with tears. Naruto/Kyuubi caught this and glared fiercely at Shikamaru. "Ne, don't be such a jerk! They were good!"

Naruto/Kyuubi felt Sasuke's eyes on him but ignored him. "I'd buy everyone of there albums, just to prove you wrong, if it meant that I could listen to them sing! Don't down them because you think your so great!"

"How troublesome" Shikamaru sneered, but inside he was smirking. "I don't have time for this" That made Naruto/Kyuubi bristle even more. "I'll wipe that sneer off your face…" Chouji/Doughboy placed a placating arm on Naruto/Kyuubi's shoulder. "Just ignore them, it's obvious they suffer from a 'Superiority Complex'"

Kakashi walked over intent on putting a stop to the bickering, he watched warily as Sakura dragged Ino off, her shoulders shaking. Hinata gave them a sad look then followed off after her group mates. He went to say something but was side stepped by Mr. Crow. "Come on guy's your on next" The boys nodded and followed off after Iruka/Mr. Crow.

"Something isn't right about those guys" Neji said, his brow furrowing. Shikamaru's smirk widened and he leaned back. "Maybe that's because there **our **guys-Chouji, Gaara, Iruka, and Naruto"

Too say they were shocked was an understatement.

"'Hidden Village'!" Tsunade exclaimed, almost sweat dropping at the close to no applause. It was like the crowd was saying- 'What another band we don't know?' She walked off the stage. Naruto/Kyuubi, Gaara/Sandman, and Chouji/Doughboy walked onto the stage. The crowd was hushed, there garb was quirky yet mysterious. They got behind there instruments and Naruto grabbed hold of the mic.

He ignored the sweating of his fingers.

"Hello, Hello! We are 'Hidden Village' I'm the lead singer Kyuubi, we have Sandman on Guitar, and Doughboy on base-now I know your all here to hear 'The Leaf' and I say who can blame you, there good! But" He reeled back a bit, a button popped off the top of his silk button down shirt, showing off an expanse of tanned chest-some of the girls in the audience gasped- "Maybe we can change your minds!" and with that the beat started off so intense it seemed to push the audience back an inch.

Naruto/Kyuubi started off the song:

**Hit the gas! There's no need to finagle, oh yeah!**

**We'll go all through the night.**

**I'll complain at the end, the balance is zero, oh yeah!**

**We'll whittle the days away...**

The response was even faster than it was with 'Artificial Sweetner' Naruto's powerful voice practically ruled the song, belting into the mic like he was making love to it. The girls in the stands started to jump up and down and scream, like crazy rabid fan girls. Chouji was smiling pleasantly, even though all the noise irritated him. Gaara was practically dancing with his guitar-and the sounds it was making was driving the crowd over the edge.

**When you open your heart a little, and pull someone close to you,**

**Your feelings will surely reach them deeper, yeah...**

**Hurry it up! Wring it out!**

**Though my legs are all tangled, they will surely take me far...**

**Even if I steal it and manage to grasp it,**

**If it isn't you, then what's the point?**

**So I'll go further and further away!**

Naruto walked over to the edge of the stage, and started touching hands. He almost stopped singing to laugh when one overzealous girl grabbed his hand attempting to pull him off the stage. He pulled his glasses down, and gave her a slow wink-and to his surprise she fainted!

**Hit the gas! There's no need to finagle, oh yeah!**

**We'll go all through the night.**

**I'll complain at the end, the balance is zero, oh yeah!**

**We'll whittle the days away...**

**When you open your heart a little, and pull someone close to you,**

**Your feelings will surely reach them deeper, yeah...**

**Hurry it up! Wring it out!**

**Though my legs are all tangled, they will surely take me far...**

**Even if I steal it and manage to grasp it,**

**If it isn't you, then what's the point?**

The crowd was going wild, like the 'The Leaf' was one the stage singing the song instead of the unknown 'Hidden Village' girls were by now trying to climb onto the stage having to be held back by security. Naruto/Kyuubi for his part found it all quite overwhelming, if not a little scary. He finished up the song.

**So** **I'll go far into the distance...**

**Your world will become a thing of deceit**

**painted all in white...**

Gaara/Sandman drove the song out, and you would have thought the girls were having orgasms how thoroughly they were screaming. Naruto/Kyuubi, felt Gaara/Sandman, and Chouji/Doughboy come up on either side of him. They looked off at all the people, the girls screaming till there faces turned pink. In suddenly they felt very small.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Chouji asked, he looked over at the two of them-who was staring off into the crowd like they were hypnotized. Naruto sighed, then looked over his gaze behind the sunglasses locking with the dark angry eyes of his lover, a feeling of dread went through him. "There's no turning back now" He looked away, and felt Chouji as well as Gaara move closer to him, like the walls were closing in on them.

"And so it begins" came the subdued voice of Gaara.

…_and so it begins_

TBC…

**I hate how long it took me to actually think up this chapter-I hope your all still interested in it, because the real fun begins after 'The Leaf' performs.**

**(?) Okay am I the only one wondering why that was what Neji was so upset about?**

**Don't worry the whole Naruto/Kyuubi, Gaara/Sandman, Chouji/Doughboy ends with this chapter, it annoyed me to now end!**

**I know I sais it was going to be 'Rage Beat' from Gravitation, but I changed my ming it's 'Haruka Kanata' from Naruto-**

**Next Chapter- **_The Concert Finale…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Stays**

**by Heartaker**

Summary- Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji are in a famous J-rock band called 'The Leaf' but before they were famous throughout Japan, they were just regular boys, who did things regular boys do, they also feel in love-but because of there careers they had to leave there loves behind, with a promise that they would be back when it was all said in done. Naruto, Chouji, and Gaara are feeling the loss more than ever, and decide that they have waited long enough and decide to take matters into there own hands by...

**starting there OWN J-rock band- 'Hidden Village'**

**Parings**- SasuNaru, ShikaChouji, GaaNeji, KakaIru...others maybe...

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing of course

**Warning**- Shounen-ai, Yaoi, boy/boy lovin', angst, Lemon/Lime, Language (duh)

A.N.- **Man I am really trying to keep the updates coming on this story, but It's harder than I had at first thought, see I want everything to mesh together. I don't really want anything to sound out of place or crazy-and I think it's pretty obvious that I know nothing about musical instruments, I'm just going by what I've read and my imagination-Seems to be working (at least I hope), but I'm going to try to keep dishing out the chapters at a respectable rate-because I don't think I'm going to be getting bored with this story anytime soon-**

_**I really appreciate the reviews, some people don't really realize that reviews give people ammunition to keep on going-so I really am grateful for the reviews I have been given-there wonderful!**_

**Heosic-Chan/blue-genjutsu/avila7989/Pizelust/HyperRyu-chan69/moonstarlover4u/flame gazer/Gonrie/RuByMoOn17/Rikouchan/Cherry Daze/Atilla-the-Honey/hiroyukishinji/Yaoi Goddess of Ramen**- _Thank you all so very much for reviewing, they have given me typing power! I really love the feedback, and hope it never stops!_(Until the story is finished at least -;;)

**Makkura Arashi- That's good to know (and do you also know that Arashi is the name of the villain in my 'Boyz Don't Cry' story?)**

**Bold- 'The Leaf' (Singing)**

_Italic- "Artificial Sweetner' (Singing)_

Underline- 'Hinata' (Singing)

_Italic/Underline- 'Ino' (Singing)_

_**Bold/Italic- 'Audience' (Singing)**_

**Chapter 10**

Sakura pushed the backstage door open and lead Ino outside, it was already dark, and the air was chill-but it felt good against there heated skin. Sakura felt uncomfortable, she really didn't know how to come about comforting Ino, she could remember all those times when she use to run to her crying about how Sasuke had let her down once again. Ino was always there, to give her a hug, and a flower-even though they fought all the time, they never fought when it mattered, when it counted. They were like sisters, her and Ino, and watching Ino cry-It just felt wrong in so many ways, because Ino was the strong one, the brave one, the one who never cracked under pressure, never showed weakness or doubt.

...and here she was, crying over Shikamaru's words. It just felt wrong.

"Ino please" Sakura begin, she could feel her own tears threatening to fall down her own cheeks. "I want you to stop crying right now, like you always use to tell me when I would cry about Sasuke- "Why cry over something that's not worth crying over-" Sakura drew back, as Ino's hand shot up. Her bangs were sweated threw and they stuck to her forehead and face. Sakura threw Hinata a desperate look, but she looked just as sad and as broken as Ino did.

Ino walked foreward wrapping her arms around herself, she stopped at the curb that lead off into the street, and looked off into the sky. Sakura made a move toward her, but stopped when she realized that Ino was humming to herself, Sakura looked over at Hinata who was staring at the back of Ino's head her eyes slightly wide.

_the last kiss_

_tasted like tobacco_

_a bitter and sad smell_

Ino softly begin to sing to herself, at the moment it seemed like she was unaware of the fact that Hinata and Sakura were behind her-and then it hit her, she looked back at Ino-this was her song, the song that Ino had wrote-the song she was now softly and sadly singing the lyrics too.

_tomorrow, at this time_

_where will you be?_

_who will you be thinking about?_

_you are always gonna be my love_

_even if I fall in love with someone once again_

_I'll remember to love_

_you taught me how_

_you are always gonna be the one_

_it's still a sad song_

_until I can sing a new song..._

They stayed on the stage long after the song was over, listening to the endless applause. They stayed because what Gaara had just spoken was finally sinking in, the severity of there decision to go into the Music Industry. At first they were doing it because they wanted to be able to see there boyfriends physically, and not just on TV, or in a Magazine. But now, his words rung true, they were doing it for a whole 'nother reason, the reason they had been doing it all along. They really **wanted **this, and if that meant going head to head with there lovers, than so be it.

Naruto felt sick, and he pressed his hand up against his stomach. He had to get out of there or he was going to hurl, and there was no way he could go backstage, not with Sasuke back there looking so murderous, looking like he _knew_. Naruto's head snapped up, and before Chouji and Gaara could catch on to what he was doing, Naruto had moved back a few steps, and then ran towards the crowd. Chouji and Gaara could only watch wide eyed as Naruto did a perfect back flip into the crowd of screaming, salivating fan girls. "That idiot!" Gaara seethed, he strapped off his guitar, and looked toward Chouji-who looked nothing short of amused.

"We're gonna have to go after him" Chouji backed up a step, "You mean go into that?" He pointed a shaking finger at the crowd, one crazy fan girl made to bite his finger-he pulled it protectively against his chest. Naruto was slowly disappearing. "We have no choice, and at the moment I'd rather face these girls than Neji" He jumped off into the crowd after Naruto, praying that no one went for his shirt. (It cost 500) Chouji turned to look back stage, Sasuke looked like he was foaming at the mouth, Neji looked like his eyes would pop out of there sockets from his rage, and Shikamaru...He just looked disappointed.

_I'm sorry Shika. _Chouji turned toward the girls who seemed to be waiting for him, took a deep breath and jumped.

"I'll **kill **him" Sasuke raged, they had went back into there changing room-waiting for Tsunade to calm down the audience enough for them to get ready. This tour was already thirty minutes into it, maybe more than that-They planned on singing five songs and then wrapping it up. Shikamaru sat on the make up dresser stringing his guitar, Neji sat on the couches looking quite stiff, and Sasuke was pacing a burn into the rug. "What the hell are they thinking!" Sasuke went on, "they thought we wouldn't find out, those ridiculous disguises-they should've just come wearing cloaks!"

Neji leaned back against the couch. "It's really hard to figure out why" He stated, then started massaging his temples, "We all know however, that this is not good-Tsunade likes them, way more than she liked us-and the crowd seems to agree with her-they're now are enemies" Sasuke and Shikamaru almost snapped there necks turning around to look at him. Neji however was staring at the ceiling. Shikamaru looked down at the ground, absentmindedly stroking his guitar. "I'm guessin' we put this all on ourselves, we haven't been the best boyfriends-but thinking about Chouji as my enemy, I don't know if I could do that"

Sasuke turned his back on his teammates. "You don't have much of a choice Shikamaru-if they want to pursue this in order to get back at us for never being around, there's really nothing we can do about it-**but **that doesn't mean we have to make it easy for them" Neji leaned forward smirking, and Shikamaru cocked a eyebrow-Sasuke was up to something.

"The moment you've all been waiting for-" Insert: Lights, bright flashes, and ear splitting screams-Tsunade's eye twitched-dangerously.

"THE LEAF!"

The stadium erupted in a frenzy, the girls were completely beside themselves, jumping meters into the hair, grabbing at there hair-and just plain going crazy!

'The Leaf' walked onto the stage, as cool and as aloof as they always did, not seeming to be bothered by the frenzy of there mere presence overtaking the audience.

They calmly set up there equipment, all looking more smug than what was necessary. The lights had dimmed, casting shadows over the stage and the audience. Sasuke walked up to the edge of the stage holding the mic loosely in his hands.

"Hello Konoha" came the deep velvety voice that made millions of girls across Asia scream themselves into a coma. "It's really good to be back-it's been a long time"

screams met his words, he smiled slowly. Then without another word, he raised his hand and the beat started up, the girls were now pushing each other out the way to get a better view of the stage-Sasuke stepped back slowly, then leaned forward.

**Become as wings that outshine your sadness, cutting through the white **darkness

If the girls were to scream any louder he'd go suddenly deaf-Sasuke thought, as he wrapped the cord of the microphone around his wrist, listening to Shikamaru and Neji play the beat out in the background.

**Illuminated by the cold sun**

**I had some tame freedom**

**On the miraculous night reflected in the mirror**

**My soul began to remove its mask**

**On the other side of the crumbling wall**

**Despair and hope wear the same face**

**If your heart is not satisfied**

**Head towards the ending prologue that flies away...**

Backstage:

Tsunade and Shizune were talking, they had seen enough of 'The Leafs' concerts to not be fazed by the stunning performance they were doing at the moment. Tsunade was too busy talking about 'Hidden Village' and how different they were from 'The Leaf' they were more rock and edge, voices more rough as where 'The Leaf's' were more smooth-and talking about how Shizune was without a doubt going to become the manager of 'Artificial Sweetner'

Iruka stood trying to make himself as discreet as possible, he wondered where Naruto, Chouji, and Gaara had went-they never did come back...

Kakashi approached him, looking indifferent. Iruka tensed, this was not good. "Mr. Crow-could I speak to you in private for a second?"

The girls if they were able would have jumped out of there skin, as the fast beat to the popular Leaf song 'Go To The West' started off, blazing all across the stadium-almost louder than the screaming girls, _almost. _Sasuke smirked as Neji appeared beside him with his own guitar, Shikamaru preferred to stay in the back **away **from the girls, so he had a mic set up in front of him-Sasuke didn't really have much of a choice.

"SASUKE I DON'T CARE IF YOUR TAKEN I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABY!"

"NEJI! NEJI! CAN YOU SEE ME! I LOVE YOU!"

"SHIKAMARU I HEART YOU BABY!"

Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru did what they always did, when girls would spew forth there undying love for them-they ignored it. Sasuke sung out the first parts of the song, with Neji helping him out-and then all three did the chorus-by now the girls were frantic, they wanted to touch something, and security was having a hard time pushing them back-

**Go though with at any cost! To the other side where the sun sets**

**for the sake of grasping the truth in these hands**

**Even if there's only one road to take, **

**you should just enjoy it**

**Life is a wicked play; a long distance**

Sasuke and Neji sang together, belting forth into the mic, they were sweating hard, hearts beating frantically-but they kept at it, taking a cautionary step away from the edge of the stage.

**Go through with at any cost! Start running to the West**

**Even if you fall or collapse, you just have to stand up**

**if you show yourself the way you are, it seems to live is fine**

**this journey will continue again; a long beginning**

"We have to go back in there Naruto, Iruka's probably worried about us" Chouji said, they stood in a deserted corridor of the theater, listening to the girls scream themselves black and blue over there boyfriends. Naruto's arms were folded over his chest, and he was leaned up against the wall, Chouji was leaned up next to him, and Gaara mirrored his pose, but he was leaned up against the opposite wall.

He looked at Naruto, Naruto looked back at him. "Your scared to face Sasuke aren't you, because he knows that it was you up there singing" Naruto sighed and slid down the wall. "What am I gonna do? I don't want him to hate me, but I really like singing with you guys-but I love Sasuke, and I don't want anything to happen to our relationship, but at the same time I don't want to ruin my friendship with you guys" Chouji smiled warmly down at Naruto, and slid down the wall to sit next to him, he leaned against his shoulder. Gaara watched them silently. "Me and Gaara feel the same way Naruto, and we're basically in this together-nothing could ever come between our friendship-as for you and Sasuke, I don't know, but then again me and Gaara have to deal with the same thing" He then glanced over at Gaara to make sure he was listening to what he had to say next-

"If any one of us is having second thoughts, I say we speak now, or never speak of it again" He waited, Gaara remained resolute eyes fixed on Naruto, who at the moment seemed to be the weakest link. "Gaara's in, I'm in, what about you Naruto?" Naruto stayed silent for moments just staring at his hands, flashes of him and Sasuke passed before his eyes, and then flashes of him, Gaara, and Chouji-the decision was a hard one, but he had already made up his mind, "I'm in-but I'm still scared"

A silence followed his confession, Chouji put a comforting arm around Naruto's shoulder, because he was scared too. Gaara looked away and stared off down the hallway.

Ino sat down on the curb and let her tears fall, she was crying hard, sobs racked her body-and with each wail Ino made Sakura winced. She looked over at Hinata she was hugging herself fiercely, silent tears streaming down her face. Sakura felt afraid and lost for a second, what could she do? How could she salvage the situation, without breaking down and crying herself? She looked from Ino to Hinata, and then at the sky.

_the paused time is_

_about to start moving_

_there's many things that I don't want to forget about_

Hinata opened her eyes slowly and looked over at Sakura, her arms loosened somewhat from the tight grip she had on them. Sakura looked over at Hinata, pleading with her to help her out-she couldn't do it alone. Hinata smiled softly, and walked over to stand beside Sakura-she sung the next verse.

tomorrow, at this time

I will probably be crying

I will probably be thinking about you

Ino stopped crying abruptly, Hinata's soft voice, and Sakura's lulling her out of her depressed stupor, she listened as they sung the chorus together, there voices meshing together-executing it perfectly:

_you will always be inside my heart_

_you will always have your own place_

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too_

_now and forever you are still the one_

_it's still a sad song_

_until I can sing a new song_

They watched as Ino stood up and brushed off her skirt, then turned around and face them. She wiped the tears from her face and smiled- "We still have one more part to sing, let's do it together" Hinata and Sakura nodded, and they sung out the last verse of the song, there beautiful voices carrying off into the night air-they hoped that some crying girl somewhere heard them singing this song, and they hoped that it brought her solace.

_you are always gonna be my love_

_even if I fall in love with someone once again_

_I'll remember to love_

_you taught me how_

_you are always gonna be the one_

_it's still a sad song_

_until I can sing a new song_

They hugged.

'The Leaf' were now singing there last song of the night, they were all tired, all sweaty-but really loving every moment of it- "This is our current single 'Longing' we would like it if you all would help us sing it" Sasuke's tired voice breathed into the mic. The girls were more than eager to obey-the slow sad beat started up, Sasuke who had had a stool brought out for him, sat heavily down on it, and before he sung he threw back a large gulp of water. He stared out among the audience, and for a second he wished that Naruto was standing in the front row right in front of him, he was singing this song to him, after all.

**Hurting more than words could ever try to say**

**Once again my tears come raining down**

**Someday, though, I know that all I feel will be...**

**So I sing... this 'Unending Melody'...**

**Hold you close within my heart and tomorrow will live**

**again and**

**Maybe you and I will live there, too...**

He then put the mic out toward the crowd, and every girl in the audience sung the chorus with him:

_**Sing without you**_

_**I'll sing without you **_

_**Can't you feel my heart**_

_**Falling through the rain?**_

_**I sing without you **_

_**I'll sing without you **_

_**Can't you hold my tears? **_

_**Cause, still I love you**_

"I know it's you Iruka, you can drop the disguise and the name" Kakashi said, his voice flat and serious. Iruka stared back at him, and then he pulled his glasses off, revealing chocolate colored eyes to the icy blue, and red of his husbands. "Iruka what are you doing?" Iruka looked away unable to hold eye contact with his lover, he sighed. "Kakashi please don't try and stop me alright, the boys they really enjoy this-and I want you to be able to support me and what I'm doing with them, just like I did with you"

Kakashi stared at him, he then reached out and touched Iruka's face, Iruka leaned into the touch. "I can't Iruka-" Iruka pulled back, and pushed Kakashi's hand away. He stared defiantly back into the eyes of his lover, his soul mate, his husband- "Then this is war-and may the best band win" Kakashi looked like he had been struck, Iruka grabbed his face and kissed him, hard and roughly. Kakashi didn't miss the tears in his eyes.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to kiss you like that again Kakashi-but do know that I love you, that is something that will never change"

Iruka turned away from him, and slipped the glasses back onto his face-he walked off disappearing around the corner. Kakashi stood in the dark, wondering if what he said was the right thing.

But right now... there's no one here for me to tell...

Once again the rain comes pouring, slowly seeming to

turn into dreams

Where tomorrow is 'played' just like a song...

**Yay! I got this out in due time-hopefully I can keep this up-I really enjoyed writing this chapter-It made me really sad-and sadly, it's only going to get sadder-**

**White Night, True Light- 'D.N. Angel' (I don't really like this show, but the songs are pretty cool)**

**Go To The West- 'Saiyuki'**

**Longing- 'X-Japan'**

**First Love- 'Utada Hikaru' (words cannot describe how much I love this song!)**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter-which I hope it long enough to abate you until the next!**

**Ja!**

**Next Chapter- **_A flurry of flashbacks…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Love Stays**

**by Heartaker**

A/N- **Well ten chapters into it I believe people should know all about the pairings, the warnings, and the 'I Own Nothing' Disclaimer-**

Me- (_inside Naruto's head_), Alright Naruto, I can sense Sasuke approaching fast, pretend to be asleep!

Naruto- (_Falls into an unconscious heap, haphazardly on the bed)_

Sasuke- (_Catching his balance on the windowsill, looks into the room-locating Naruto he opens up the window and slips inside_)

Sasuke- Dobe, wake-up! We have practice everyone's waiting for you, _even _Kakashi-sensei

Me- (_still inside Naruto's head_), Ignore him, we have him right where we want him (_laughs evilly_)

Sasuke- (_getting annoyed as he watches drool slide down Naruto's chin_)

Sasuke- (_getting more annoyed at the fact of wishing it was _his_ drool sliding down Naruto's chin_)

-Sasuke moves closer to the bed, reaches out a hand, and shoves Naruto's shoulder-hard-

Sasuke- Naruto get up, or I won't be responsible for what I do to you

-Naruto tenses-

Me- (_okay...wake-up slowly, and pretend to be unaware of the situation_)

Naruto- (_Slowly wakes up and stretches out like a fox_)

-Naruto's shirt rises up showing off a nice expanse of creamy foxy skin-Sasuke's eyes glaze over-

Sasuke- (_realizing that he's staring at Naruto a little _too_ hard straightens and scowls darkly_)

Me- (_still inside Naruto's head_)-Cackling- Tell him you had a dream about him Naruto! (_Starts telling him what to say...)_

Naruto- (_sleepily_), Ne, I had a dream about you Sasuke...

Sasuke- (_pretending to be uninterested_), Whatever dobe, we have to go-What kind of a dream...

Naruto- Well you were leaning over me, and your lips were moving but I couldn't understand what you were saying...

Sasuke- And...

Me- (_inside Naruto's head_), Go for it NARUTO!

Naruto- You did this!

-Grabs Sasuke and kisses him-

Sasuke- (_shocked_)

Naruto- (_pleased_)

Me- (_pats herself on the back_)

Couldn't Resist

**Chapter Eleven**

_Naruto scowled as Sasuke walked into the classroom, barely even a foot into the room and girls are already pulling out chairs for him. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans stubbornly back into his seat. Sasuke walks fully into the classroom, as usual ignoring all the girls going out of there way for him-he makes his way to the back of the classroom where Naruto is sitting, Naruto noticing that the chair next to him is empty-quickly grabs up his bookbag and slams it down into the previously empty seat._

_Sasuke's dark eyes stare at the book bag, and then those same dark eyes lock with Naruto's wide sky blue ones._

_"I was about to sit there, idiot"_

_Naruto's jaw clenches, and he pats his bookbag giving Sasuke a cocky grin._

_"Your too slow, this is my book bags seat now-better luck next time bastard'_

_Naruto pointedly ignores the angry girls who are wishing nothing more than to draw blood from the ungrateful blonde. Naruto thinking he's won, smiles hugely and leans back in his seat-Sasuke smirks, picks up Naruto's book bag and throws it into his face. Naruto lets out a string of colorful words, and Sasuke calmly sits down next to him._

_"Who's the slow one now, dobe?"_

_Naruto throws his book bag too the side, and angrily stares away from Sasuke._

_"Damn bastard"_

/This is a land very far from you, I never can touch your face/

_Ino waves her arms wildly in the air, much to Chouji's annoyance. Shikamaru who had just entered the classroom looks over at her, and let's a small smile flit across his face. Then it drops when he realizes Chouji's sitting next to her also. Chouji ignores him, and pulls out a bag of chips, smiling happily he begins to eat. Shikamaru snorts in disgust._

_"Come on Shikamaru sit down-you have to help me with my math remember!" Ino says, pulling out the chair next to her and patting it invitingly._

_Shikamaru reluctantly walks forward, and sits down, glad that his chair isn't anywhere near Chouji's. Ino immediately starts gushing over him._

_"Your so smart Shikamaru, without even trying, I find it incredible" He smiles at her, and leans forward in his seat yawning widely, he then shrugs by way of an answer. Chouji laughs loudly, making Ino and Shikamaru give him annoyed looks. He stuffs a handful of lays into his mouth and then talks-_

_"I don't know why you waste your time swooning over a lazy bastard like Shikamaru-it just doesn't make any sense"_

_Shikamaru's bored eyes narrow dangerously. "What?" He growls, knowing that the situation is too troublesome, but he cannot help but be bothered by what the boy just said, Chouji having finished his chips, gets up to discard them-he throws Shikamaru a dangerous look._

_"You heard me"_

_He walked off, Shikamaru doesn't really know why, but he's amused._

/This is the land far from happy, So am I, no matter where I go/

_If Gaara hated one thing, it was people-too many people, meant too many problems-and the only way he knew how to solve said problems was murder, cold-blooded murder. He weaved his way in and out of the crowds, wondering where the hell the English class was, and why he couldn't find it-he was just about to give up and go home, when out of nowhere came somebody crashing into him._

_Gaara saw red, and he clenched his fists._

_"Watch where your going" He hissed out, eyes looking up to communicate pain if this ever happened again, but when he did-his breath caught. He was staring into the liquid pale eye of Hyuuga Neji, and he was grinning at him._

_"Gaara" he spoke, letting the rest hang in the air. Gaara's eyes narrowed all over again, and he shoved Neji out the way, ignoring the warmth that passed over his fingers at such a simple gesture. "Stay out of my way" he said by way of a good-bye, and didn't miss Neji say,_

_"Stay out of mine"_

/Pretty landscape, fresh coffee, Quiet life I longed for is my enemy now/

_Iruka looked up to see Kakashi leaning against his doorframe, unable to tell the man to go away since it was a free period, he sighed and resigned himself to his fate. _

_Kakashi looked pleased and walked into the classroom seating himself on top of Iruka's desk-a vein popped up on the side of Iruka's head, and he realized that Kakashi (his secret crush) was sitting on top of the papers he had been previously grading._

_"Kakashi I don't mind your company-"_

_'And yet you do'_

_"-But I was grading papers before you walked in"_

_"I'm not leaving Iruka"_

_"-And-What?"_

_Kakashi leaned towards Iruka's face, forcing the younger man backwards into his seat-Iruka unconsciously gulped._

_"Kakashi-"_

_Whatever else he was about to say was silenced with a kiss._

/"What's wrong with you, babe? Ask an old goat/

_Ino opened the door to the flower shop that her mom owned, and watched as Sakura stepped into the shop-her eyes red rimmed, and swollen-knowing why, she closes the door and guides her best-friend further into the shop, over to a display of lilies. Pulling Sakura into a warm embrace they both stare out of the shops window._

_"You don't have to cry every time Sakura, he's not worth that"_

_Sakura buries her head into Ino's shoulder._

_"I know but I just can't help it"_

_Ino nods into Sakura's hair, and plucks one of the lilies from the vase, and places it into Sakura's hair._

/I forget everything, even a bitter smile/

_Sasuke slams Naruto into the nearest wall, feeling the air leave his chest, all Naruto can do for seconds is stare into the coal black eyes of his rival Sasuke._

_"What the hell was that back there!" Sasuke practically screamed into his face, Naruto let a grin cross his face, even though he was still shaking._

_"That was me kicking your ass!" he then leaned toward Sasuke's face, relishing in how his eyes darkened even further in rage, "Don't like being topped, do you Uchiha?"_

_Naruto cooed. _

_Sasuke brought Naruto's body closer to his and kissed him, Naruto was for seconds to shock to do anything-and for those seconds he even tried to tell himself that this wasn't happening, that Sasuke was not kissing him, but he was-and he, Naruto, started kissing him back._

_They kissed for a while longer, and then Sasuke pulled back-loving the glazed, longing look in Naruto's eyes. He then leaned towards his ear, "you'll never be able to top me, Uzumaki"_

_Naruto stiffened in his arms._

/In a dream Darling, you stroke my arms and say/

_Shikamaru was leaned up against a tree, basking in the warm rays of the sun-he stretched out his arms, and made to lay down and take a nap, too bad the heavy set boy walking toward him didn't know that. Shikamaru sighed, knowing that Chouji was not going to let him go to sleep, his face twisted into irritation and he leaned back heavily against the tree._

_Chouji stopped in front of him._

_"What?" Shikamaru drawled, staring up into Chouji's brown eyes. Chouji kneeled down as best he could, making himself eye level to Shikamaru._

_"I didn't come to fight-I came to apologize"_

_If Shikamaru was shocked by this, he didn't show it._

_"I just guess I was jealous of the fact that you can sit around all day and still look...well...good, and me..." He trailed off suddenly looking embarrassed, he then coughed and stood up. "I would really like to be your friend, alright-but if you don't want to that's cool"_

_Chouji made to leave, but the grip on his wrist prevented his from doing so-he looked down at Shikamaru, who still had that same bored irritated look on his face, but Chouji knew better. "You don't have to go, there's plenty of room-I'm not much for company..." Chouji waved him off, and sat down. _

_"It's cool-I make a great pillow anyways!"_

/It's O.K, it's O.K./

_It was raining hard, and Gaara who had previously been walking trying to burn off some steam got caught in it-it did nothing to sooth the anger, and the pain that burned inside of him, that burned and pooled around his chest. Without warning Gaara struck out at the closest thing he could find, which unfortunately for him happened to be a brick structure-pain coursed threw his fingers, his hand, his wrist, and up his arm-but Gaara felt no pain, only a comforting numb-_

_That numbness spread throughout his body, and soon Gaara could feel nothing-not even the wetness of the blood over his bruised knuckles. _

_Gaara stared at the wall, as if daring it to hit him back-and suddenly, without warning a tear slid down his cheek, followed by another and another-Gaara realizing that these were not drops of rain falling down his face but his own tears, went into a crazed rage, and made to strike the wall again-only to have someone grab his arm before he could go threw with it._

_He stared at the hand holding him, realizing it was darker, and larger than his own._

_"What are you doing?" Gaara recognized that voice, and upon recognizing the voice, he realized who's hand was holding on to his own- "Neji?" he choked, he turned around and indeed it was Neji, staring at him in concern-the look seemed so out of place on his face, that Gaara could do nothing but stare into those pale eyes. His wet long brown hair plastered against his face and body-seemed to draw him forwards-_

_"I asked you a-"_

_Gaara's hot lips met his in a wet, searing kiss-Neji made to move back but Gaara grabbed hold of his head, trapping fingers into wet locks of brown. Neji's entire body went limp, before his limp hands raised up to rest against Gaara's trembling shoulders-and he kissed him back._

/But I knew it doesn't last so long/

_Sakura ran to the door wondering who it was that was banging on it so desperately for entrance. She swung the door open, and was met with a arm full of Ino. Shocked, Sakura stumbled back, she gripped Ino's shoulders, and shook her. "Ino what's wrong!" Ino's tears were soaking threw her shirt, and Sakura upon realizing that it was Ino who was crying, dropped to her knees bringing Ino down with her._

_"He kissed me Sakura!" she cried into her shirt._

_Sakura didn't understand-Shikamaru kissing her was not a good reason for her to be crying so hard like this. "Ino-I don't understand" Ino gripped Sakura's arms, making Sakura wince, as Ino's nails dug into her skin. _

_"He kissed me, by way of good-bye-he said it would never work between the two of us because he had found someone else!"_

_Ino's eyes stared desperately into Sakura's- "and you know who that someone else is?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Chouji."_

/So I try to dream of you every night/

_Iruka sat uncomfortably next to Kakashi on the couch-they had been going steady for two months, and Iruka on his part thought that the relationship was going well-but Kakashi had called him over, and a odd sort of seriousness hung in the air, that Iruka found suffocating. Kakashi wasn't really the serious type-and involving Iruka it could only mean one thing._

_Kakashi brought him over here to break up with him._

_"I know what your thinking Iruka" Kakashi said suddenly, making Iruka jump. Iruka then sighed, and stopped nervously wringing his fingers-he met Kakashi's steady gaze with his own. "Kakashi I don't understand why-but if this is your choice"_

_Kakashi smiled. "It is, and I already know why"_

_Iruka was getting angry, if he was going to break up with him, the least he could do is be serious about it-instead of joking around like this, he was about to break his heart for crying out loud! Kakashi moved closer to Iruka, Iruka turned his head away,_

_"Iruka look at me"_

_Iruka attentively turned his head, to meet not Kakashi's eyes, but a small black box with a gold trim-Iruka's breath caught, this wasn't what he thought it was, was it? Kakashi opened the box, to reveal a shining gold band, his eyes glittered._

_"Iruka"_

_YES!_

_"Will you marry me?"_

/And I try to hold you every time/

_Naruto brought his knees closer to his chest, he was naked and the silky black sheets of Sasuke's bed covered him from the waist down-Naruto didn't really feel bad about being with Sasuke, I mean he had wanted the boy from the first time he laid eyes on him-but upon seeing Sasuke get all the attention he'd always wished he could get, made him jealous-and all he could think about was being better than the boy, in everything and all things._

_He laid his head down on his knees, and listened to the water drumming in the bathroom. The sound lulling him back to sleep, Naruto made to close his eyes-but a sound caught his ears-a nice, pleasant voice-singing some sad tune. Naruto lifted up his head, wondering where the sound could be coming from. He looked over the side of the bed, and grabbed up his boxers, slipping them back on-he made his way toward the bathroom door-where the sound was the strongest._

_"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed as he stopped in front of the bathroom door, and pressed his ear against it-Sasuke was singing, very good actually, and as much as Naruto wanted to find some reason to make fun of the stoic boy for it-_

_He couldn't._

/This is the land very far from you/

_"Wow whoever thought Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei would get married" Naruto said stopping next to Chouji, who was busy piling mounds of food onto his plate. Chouji nodded distractedly, eyes glazing over as he looked over the piles and piles of desserts and cakes..._

_"Naruto"_

_Naruto looked to see Gaara standing next to him, how the boy had managed to sidle up next to him without him actually knowing was a mystery, but then again everything about Gaara was a mystery-but Naruto couldn't help but find the mysterious Gaara to be pretty cool. "Gaara" Naruto answered, trying to mimic Gaara's voice, Gaara ignored this, and jerked his head in the direction of something behind Naruto._

_"Punch, could you pour me some?" this sounded so odd, coming from Gaara that Naruto couldn't help but start laughing-Chouji started laughing next to him, finding the fact that Gaara asked for some punch to be just as hilarious as Naruto thought it was. Gaara frowned. "I'll pour it myself" Naruto stopped him, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "I'm sorry-I got it!"_

_Naruto started pouring the punch, just as the band started to play-He heard Chouji gasp next to him, and on the other side of him, he felt Gaara stiffen in shock, curious about there reactions, he turned around and looked onto the stage-they never said who was going to be playing, some unknown band-Naruto's blue eyes widened, and the punch he had poured for Gaara fell to the floor, staining the white red._

_Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji were on stage singing-and doing a brilliant job of it at that-but that wasn't what shocked them the most, what shocked them was that three boys, who looked as if they didn't care whether the other existed or not were on stage playing together, looking for all the world like they belonged there._

/I never can hear your voice/

_Kakashi pulled his husband up the stairs by the arm, away from the three boys in the living room, and down the hall into the room the two shared. The minute they got behind closed doors, Iruka jerked his arm away. "You can't be serious Kakashi!" he was trying to keep his voice at a reasonable level, but damnit, Kakashi always managed to rile him up. Kakashi leaned against the door casually, watching Iruka rant with a calm eye._

_"Your just gonna leave, I mean we haven't even been married for that long-and now your telling me this!"_

_Kakashi pushed himself off the door, and walked toward Iruka, pulling the younger man into his arms-and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "They really want to do this Iruka, and I can't let them go out and do this alone-they need somebody like me out there to watch out for them, and are you going to tell them that that can't go out and achieve there dreams-you a man who is all about kids being all they can be" Iruka relaxed in Kakashi's arm and sighed into his shoulder. Kakashi had won, once again-he couldn't argue with that-and he couldn't argue the fact that Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji were really good._

_"Fine. Do what you want"_

_"Don't be like that Iruka-you know that nothing could keep me from you"_

_He pulled Iruka even closer, and desperately sought out his lips._

/This is the land far from success, so am I, no matter how you bet/

_Six boys sat in the massive living room of the Uchiha mansion, only two feeling at home-the rest feeling out of place._

_"So your leaving, and you don't know when your going to be coming back?" Chouji asked, wondering why all six of them needed to be in the same place-and why they had waited to tell them, only days before they were to be leaving._

_They nodded._

_Naruto stood up, and motioned for Gaara, and Chouji to do the same-surprisingly they did so without complaint. "Well, good luck" Naruto said making his way toward the door, Gaara, and Chouji not to far behind. Sasuke didn't like being brushed off like that._

_"What the hell do you mean good luck, it was your idea after all" Naruto stopped. Then turned around to fix Sasuke with a cool look-_

_"I know" he then smirked, "That's why I said good luck, your gonna need it"_

_He left out laughing, with Gaara and Chouji behind him, looking highly amused. Sasuke seethed. Shikamaru yawned to keep in his laughter, and Neji turned his head completely away from Sasuke. _

_"Damn dobe"_

/Perfect starry sky, grand piano/

_The three boys sat out in the park, the sky perfectly dark, and filled to the brim with bright sparkling stars. Chouji lay on his back, counting the stars softly under his breath, Gaara was staring at the sand beneath him, an intense look in his eyes, and Naruto was in between them, staring off at something even he couldn't see._

_Gaara picked up a handful of sand, and watched as it seeped threw his fingers slowly disappearing._

_"Everything I've ever cared for has left me" he confessed quietly, but Naruto and Chouji heard him, and they both turned there heads to give him there full attention. "Slipped away from me, like sands threw my fingertips..." they watched as he picked up another handfull of sand, and watched as it did just that-slipped from his grasp. "Neji-I...care for him, and now he's leaving"_

_Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder, not really knowing how to go about comforting a rock like Gaara. Chouji sat all the way up also. "It's alright to feel that way Gaara, because I feel that way too-me and Shikamaru didn't start out on the best of terms, but I guess that was the start of what is now, because I care for him too, in fact I love him-so your not the only one losing someone you care for-but your also gaining something" confusion rising, Gaara lifted up his head and looked over at Chouji, "What am I gaining?" he asked._

_Chouji pointed to himself and Naruto. "Us. We'll wait for them together, the three of us, we're in this together!"_

_Naruto smiled and threw his fist into the air. "That's right! Believe it! The three of us together will be able to get threw this I know it!"_

_Gaara looked away, and down at the sand, then back over at Naruto and Chouji who were smiling hopefully at him-he let a small smile cross his face, and nodded._

_"Together"_

/Quiet Life I long for is my enemy now/

_Naruto reached out blindly in the darkness, only to have his hands meet a hard chest-rough breathing met his ears, as he stared into the dark eyes of Sasuke-He tried to sit up, only to have Sasuke pin him back down._

_"Don't... I want too..."_

_He started to kiss Naruto's neck, biting, and sucking-Naruto winced at a particularly hard bite made to his neck by Sasuke's teeth-He pushed against his chest. "Sasuke-" Sasuke snagged the bottom of Naruto's shirt and pulled it up and over his head, acting as if Naruto was not uncomfortable, and wondering what the hell had gotten into Sasuke. He trailed kisses down Naruto's chest and stomach, licking and nipping-_

_Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders, digging his nails into the flesh there._

_"Sasuke-stop, your hurting me!"_

_He gripped Naruto's hips, and pulled them up, to better work the pants down his hips. "Sasuke!" Naruto punched him, thus stopping Sasuke from his ministrations-Sasuke sat with his face turned, breath heavy, and half naked. Naruto pushed Sasuke back and sat-up. "What the hell is wrong with you, you were about to molest me in my sleep!"_

_"I leave tomorrow Naruto"_

_Naruto stopped what he was about to say next, and the room fell into silence. The only thing you could hear where there faint breaths._

_"I know"_

_Naruto answered after a moment of neither saying anything. "Naruto if-" Naruto cut him off with a kiss to his lips, and then pulled Sasuke down and on top of him, he kissed him again, smiling softly, but sadly. "It's okay Sasuke-I want you to do this, but I do want you to come back" Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto hungrily, going back to what he was doing before Naruto punched him._

_"I'll be back-besides I'm the only one allowed to top you"_

/Birds started for you, left me here/

_Shikamaru leaned against the entrance to his kitchen watching Chouji finish up the going-away meal he was making for him-Shikamaru watched him with a warm look in his eyes, and then realizing that he was standing, and standing was troublesome, he pulled out a chair and sat down._

_"You didn't have to cook for me Chouji"_

_Chouji was humming, as he was putting the food decoratly on the plates._

_"I don't mind-I wanted to cook for you, you are leaving tomorrow"_

_Shikamaru rested his cheek on his hand and leaned into the table. "Yes. But-" Chouji turned around, and walked over to Shikamaru placing the plate of steaming food infront of his face, and then leaned down to kiss his cheek. "I know that eating is troublesome for you, but I would like it if you ate it"_

_Shikamaru started eating without complaint, and was not the least bit surprised at how good the food tasted-he then looked over at Chouji who was on his third plate, he smiled. "Chouji-I..." he trailed off. Chouji looked up at him, knowing what Shikamaru couldn't say-he smiled waving it off-_

_"It's okay Shika, I'm going to miss you too" a sad look crossed Chouji's eyes before it disappeared, and then he went back to eating. Shikamaru watched Chouji for a few seconds, than looked back down at his food._

_Your my best-friend Chouji._

/I forgot everything, even your way of waving/

_Gaara and Neji laid back against the pillows, both sweaty and spent. They stared up at the ceiling of Neji's bedroom, and for minutes said nothing. It seemed like they would just be content to stare at the ceiling for the rest of the night, until sleep took them-but then Gaara shifted and turned his head to stare at Neji's face._

_"How long do you think you all will be gone?"_

_Neji didn't answer automatically, he seemed to be thinking it over._

_"Not long-I hope, but who knows for sure" _

_Gaara looked away, and turned on his side facing away from Neji-him and Neji weren't the type of people who spilled forth there emotions-even though the moment was appropriate for them-he could not tell Neji the extent of his feelings for him, just like Neji could not tell him his-it was a rule, people like them just didn't fall in love._

_He felt Neji spoon himself up against his backside, his chin resting on Gaara's neck. "Are you mad?" he asked, letting his fingers trail over the defined muscles of Gaara's damp arm. "No" he responded, then turned around to face Neji-he stared into his pale eyes, and Neji stared into Gaara's intense green._

_"But I will-" He gripped Neji's arm, he opened his mouth to finish, but Neji shook his head-_

_"I know"_

/In a dream Darling, you stroke my arms, and say/

_"They leave tomorrow" Sakura said, as she walked toward Ino who was sitting outside of her mom's flower shop, staring off into the sky. She took a seat next to her, Ino turned her head slightly to the right to regard her friend._

_"I know"_

_"I think we should go and see them off"_

_Ino stiffened and looked away, Sakura reached over and took hold of her best-friends hand, Ino stared down at Sakura's hand on hers, and then looked up into the aqua of her eyes._

_"I know that it's hard Ino for you to except the fact that Shikamaru had chose someone else, because it was hard for me to except that Sasuke didn't feel the same-that's what we have in common, that's the bond we share-always able to help each other out, and pull each other up, and catch each other's falls" Sakura then let a smile cross her face. Her smiled brightened when Ino intertwined there fingers, and smiled too._

_"We'll always have each other Sakura, that is why I'll always have a reason to live"_

_Sakura felt her eyes water, and pulled Ino into a hug- "Same here"_

/It's O.K. it's O.K/

_"Wait! don't leave yet!" came the frantic voice of Sakura and Ino as they raced down the terminal, the boys and men had already said there good-byes-and the boys and Kakashi had just been about to turn and leave, when Sakura and Ino had come bursting threw, they stopped infront of the bewildered boys and caught there breathes._

_"We didn't want you to go without say good-bye!" Sakura said between breathes._

_"How thoughtful" Kakashi said pleasantly. _

_The girls walked forward and gave each boy a hug, Sakura lingering in Sasuke's hug a bit longer than necessary, and Ino lingering in Shikamaru's. _

_"Bye Sasuke" Sakura said in a choked voice. Sasuke stared at her for a second, and then nodded his head- "good-bye Sakura"_

_Ino pulled out of Shikamaru's grasp wiping tears from her eyes, his hand moved up her arm, then stopping at her shoulder, he squeezed it- "It's okay, you'll always be my friend Ino" abated for the moment by those words, Sakura and Ino found each other and hugged-then left out to give the boys there last minutes of privacy together._

_The boys gave there boyfriends/husband one last hug and kiss, and then left off-the plane soaring off into the sky, until it could no longer be seen._

/In a dream Darling, you stroke my hair and say/

_"THE LEAF!"_

/It's O.K. it's O.K./

_A gaggle of girls raced pass Naruto, Chouji, and Gaara about a year later-the release of 'The Leafs' second album 'Tomorrow Love' was in stores, and girls were scooping them up like hotcakes. The boys exchanged looks._

_"There really popular" Chouji commented-a little thinner then he was a year ago. Naruto and Gaara nodded, watching as one girl held up the CD like it was a priceless gem, and then hugged it to her chest._

_The boys couldn't help but smile._

/But I knew it doesn't last so long/

/So I try to dream of you every night/

/And I try to hold you every time/

/Quiet Life/

/Quiet Life.../

To Be Continued...

**I think this is my longest chapter to date-it could be a while before the next chapter is out-so I wanted to make this one as long at I could-I don't particularly like flashbacks, so I put a whole bunch of short ones in this chapter, that tell the story I feel a lot better than long drawn out ones could-**

**I know in this story Sakura and Ino, seems to be a little on the Yuri side-but it's all in friendship-this will be SakuraLee, InoOC**

**Okay, even I can see that the majority of the characters were a bit OC-but it is AU afterall...**

**Quiet Life- Bonnie Pink (This is one of my favorite songs by her, and I think it was just perfect for this chapter)**

**Thanks for all of the reviews-I really enjoy hearing how much you like the story, and hearing what you have to say! It makes writing this story all the more worth it!**

**Next Chapter- **_...(well put it this way, a lot of stuff happens! ;;)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Love Stays**

**by Heartaker**

A/N- **Well twelve chapters into it I believe people should know all about the pairings, the warnings, and the 'I Own Nothing' Disclaimer-**

IN A FEW MORE CHAPTERS THE GANG WILL BE GOING TO AND PERFORMING AT THERE FIRST EVER AWARD SHOW-BUT ONLY ONE BAND CAN LEAVE WITH THE BEST BAND AWARD-SO I'M LEAVING IT UP TO YOU THE READERS TO DECIDE WHICH BAND YOU WANT TO WIN AND LEAVE WITH THAT AWARD-

THE CHOICES ARE:

'THE LEAF'- SASUKE, NEJI, SHIKAMARU

'HIDDEN VILLAGE'- NARUTO, GAARA, CHOUJI- OR KYUUBI, SANDMAN, AND DOUGHBOY

'ARTIFICIAL SWEETNER' SAKURA, HINATA, INO-OR BLOSSOM, BUTTERCUP, AND BUBBLES

'COMA' JACKRABBIT, SURE, NEATFREAK- -NOTE- THEY WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER-SO DON'T WORRY, ALSO THEY HAVE BEEN A BAND FOR AS LONG AS 'THE LEAF' HAVE!

THAT'S ALL, THERE WILL BE OTHERS-BUT THESE ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT! LOOKING FORWARD TO THE VOTES!

**Chapter 12**

Jackrabbit, a tall man in his early twenties with shoulder length inky black hair, and dark blue eyes-took his foot and drove it into the TV-luckily they were in a Hotel room, and not the huge mansion they shared together-or his feet would've probably went threw there 3000 dollar plasma TV. Unluckily however, it was a regular size TV that tipped over at the sudden impact, falling with a loud CRASH! onto the floor, and sparking.

The other two members of 'Coma' watched there lead singer warily. Sure, a very attractive man with long red hair tied back in a pony-tail, and scarlet eyes who was lying on his stomach on the comfy Hotel bed, rolled his eyes at Jackrabbit's antics.

"Will you chill man, it's not that serious"

Jackrabbit turned around, blue eye blazing. "I need a drink" Neatfreak muttered, who had short cut spiked brown hair, and hazel eyes, behind shades. He left out the room, and went into the mini bar attached to it. "What the hell do you mean, 'No Big Deal' we were fucking dumped, for a trio of school girls, and a band of pre-teens!" He practically screamed, he was about to reach for his hair in an attempt to pull it out but stopped, and moved his fingers vainly through them instead. Sure sighed as he sat-up.

"We opened for them at there last concert-It's no big deal, I mean we have our _own _concert to get ready for-It's not like we're newbie's or anything"

NeatFreak walked out of the bar, holding a tall glass full of red liquid, he swished it around, and then let his eyes fall on his two group mates. "I sort a agree with Jackrabbit-Sure" He started, as he sat back in the seat he had earlier vacated. "I mean when Gondaime called us and told us that we were no longer needed-that she was ditchin' us for a group of newbie's, and we've been in the game even _longer _than 'The Leaf' I have to admit I was pissed" He threw back his drink, as if to prove that point.

Sure who was the calm one of the group, leaned back against the fluffy pillows, and started fingering the mattress, clearly telling them he did not want any involvement in whatever scheme they were concocting. Besides he really liked both groups equally, and for some reason he couldn't get the blonde girl named 'Bubbles' out of his head. She sort a reminded him of himself, when he was going threw his rebellious stage as a teen, he really wasn't a easy person to get along with-but upon meeting up with his two best-friends Jackrabbit, and NeatFreak he mellowed out a little-alright A LOT!

Clearly not caring whether Sure wanted to be involved in it or not-Jackrabbit took a seat on the bed and him and NeatFreak had some sort of stare off. "Alright what do we know about this 'Hidden Village' I'm not worried about the girls, it's this group in particular that's got me on edge" Sure made a face behind Jackrabbit's back-NeatFreak coughed to hide his amusement, and then at Jackrabbit's glare decided to answer the question-he was the _brains _of the group after all. "Okay-we know there's three members, they go by the names 'Kyuubi' that was the one singing most of the song, 'Sandman' the one on the guitar, and 'Doughboy' the keyboardist-we also know that the Gondaime likes them a lot-and by how wild the crowd was-we know that they have a fan base already, given a few days will probably be able to rival ours and 'The Leafs'-as far as the obvious-we know nothing"

He then got up, making to go back to pour him another drink-but paused as he looked at the gleam in Jackrabbit's eyes-NeatFreak then looked over at Sure who was staring at the back of Jackrabbit's head-his whole body was tense.

"Kyuubi" he said softly letting the name roll over his tongue- "I think I should get to know him what do you say?" he was addressing NeatFreak, knowing Sure wasn't going to answer him. NeatFreak shrugged by way of response, and walked into the mini bar- "Do what you want" Jackrabbit smirked and walked out the room, Sure sighed heavily.

"This won't end well"

'THAC'

"Artificial Sweetner I would like to congratulate you on a job well done tonight" Tsunade complimented from behind her desk, wearing a sky blue button down shirt, and light blue make-up-she sat behind her massive desk looking very important, and smug. "If you would follow my dear friend Shizune into her little office-she would like to discuss the issue of becoming your manager" they nodded to her, said there good-byes and disappeared into the office, Hinata closing the door with a soft clink behind her.

Tsunade flipped her hair over her shoulders, interlocked her fingers and then rested her head on them.

"You four may enter" she said, letting her gaze rest on the door, as it opened to reveal the three members of 'Hidden Village' and there manager Iruka. They walked in and sat down in the seats she pointed too-Iruka chose to stand by the door, he had a

contemplative look on his face. Tsunade studied Iruka's profile for awhile, and then slowly tore her eyes away from him and let them settle on Naruto, Chouji, and Gaara-she smiled, or smirked-they couldn't really tell-

"Your performance yesterday, if I must say so myself was very, very exceptional"

Naruto raised a eyebrow. "Exceptional?" He inquired, he was maybe hoping she'd say something like-

"Your performance yesterday was...FUCKING AWESOME!"

He chuckled as he pictured Tsunade saying it like that-only to get whacked upside the head, how she managed it with the space that separated them-would remain a mystery to Naruto alone.

"Brat! Pay attention" she scolded, but amusement danced in her eyes. "As I was saying-you guys did really good-better than I expected-a lot of unknown groups have been known to perform, and never get even half of the response you three got, you _almost_ put 'The Leaf' to shame-however you have not been heard enough to accomplish that, so for the moment your still second best"

Naruto's eyes darkened, and his fists clenched at his sides. Gaara noticed this, he eyed Naruto then turned back to the Gondaime-Chouji's eyes never left hers, he looked to be hanging off the edge of his seat in anticipation. Tsunade let her eyes wander over the three boys.

_Yes 'The Leaf' has major competition-these guys are going to make history-and make me even richer!_

"Now-I will give you all a million dollars-each"

This bumped even Iruka out of his trance, there was no way he was going to let Tsunade hand out that kind of money-it was absurd, especially in the hands of Naruto. "Gondaime-ma'am, I don't think that that amount of money is-" she cut him off with a raised hand, her light brown eyes were oddly bright. "I see what this group can offer to the world, as well as themselves-I am not known to give out such insane amounts of money-in fact, this is my first time-" she smiled at there shocked looks.

"I gave 'The Leaf' a million to split-I'm giving you all a million each-because I see something in you, that I did not see in them-this should be enough to pay for the down payment on the Mansion you all will be staying in- and to record your first album, we don't have forever, so I'm giving you one month, to do this album-I have put all my faith into you three, please do not let me down, you may leave"

'THAC'

"Please, sit-down" Shizune said, her long black hair was tied back in a pony-tail-and today she was wearing a _purple _cat suit. Ino looked displeased, who in there right mind would wear a cat suit of any color?

They sat with Hinata in the middle, and Ino and Sakura on either side of her.

Shizune looked them over for a second, she looked at Ino first- _She's a firecracker, that's for sure-_ Her eyes trailed over her blonde hair, with reached down to the nape of her back. "I love your hair-" she as her gaze met and locked with Ino's- "A straighter is all you need I believe, and maybe your skin should be a little more tan..." she trailed off-Ino crossed her arms, was she saying that her skin was too pasty or something?-She had perfect skin!

Stupid woman.

Shizune's eyes then looked over at Hinata- "Aren't you a sight" she cooed, making Hinata blush and duck her head. "Your eyes are a very unusual color, I love how your hair is cut to just the right length to frame your face-your skin however is deathly pale, we'll see what we can do with it-_if _we'll do anything with it at all"

She then stopped behind Sakura, her eyes traveling over the waves of pink hair-she pulled it up, and tested the thickness between her fingers.

"Pink hair? I am baffled"

Sakura turned her head to the side, and looked at Shizune from over her shoulders. "It's natural" was all she said, Shizune's eyes widened slightly, and she took her trademark frames off her face. "Now that's something" she let Sakura's hair fall- "Your very pretty, but I think you'll be even prettier if you cut your hair"

"What?"

Sakura didn't even realize she had stood up until, she saw Shizune standing in front of her looking down on her, the cheerful smile was gone from her face, replaced with that of authority. "To make it anywhere in life Sakura, sacrifices must be made-I think parting with your hair is a small price to pay to achieve your dream" Sakura felt her anger deflate, replaced with determination, she fingered strands of pink.

_I've spent seventeen years of my life growing out my hair, I thought that it would make Sasuke like me more-but in the end I was only fooling myself-parting with my hair, would mean letting go of a part of Sasuke-I think that I can do that now-_

She nodded her hair and sat down.

"Sakura..." Ino started uncertainly, Sakura shook her head. Then looked at Shizune, whose cheerful smile was back in place. She was seated on top of her desk.

"As our manager can you make this happen for us?" She asked, Shizune smiled warmly at her, and then nodded her head. "I have managed great bands, such as 'The Hikki's' and "Tidal Wave of Love' managed solo acts, 'Mizuki' and 'Rin Sung' believe me-I will do all I can and then some-You three are my greatest take yet-but you have a lot to live up to, and a lot to make up for"

She cocked her head to the side, a serious look on her face-the three girls stared up at her-wondering if there was a double meaning to what she had just said.

'THAC'

Sasuke pushed the make-up artist away-they were on the set of there video to '_Longing_' the first single off there fourth album, '_Coins Down the Drain_'-Sasuke was frustrated and wasn't concentrating at all, which wasn't good. He couldn't get Naruto off his mind-he even tried calling him, but Naruto either ignored the call, or he didn't have his phone with him at all.

They were finished setting up his take, where he was suppose to be sitting on the bed writing out the lyrics to the song-while at the same time singing them-He sighed, his heart really wasn't in it.

'THAC'

Naruto, Chouji, and Gaara walked out the building, and over to Iruka's car-Iruka's cell phone started vibrating on his side. A while ago, Iruka had bought the four of them cell phones, to ensure that they would always be able to keep in touch with each other-at moments like this, with him and Kakashi not really on speaking terms, he wished he hadn't.

"I'll just be a second"

The boys nodded, and stood around the car-it was a nice sunny day, and they were thinking over Tsunade's offer, and strangely her kind words.

"She really believes in us" Chouji said, voice thoughtful, he leaned up against the car-resting his hands in his pockets. "It's kind of hard to believe, Gondaime really doesn't look like the type-I guess she really does see something in us, something that maybe even we can't see" Chouji finished looking up at Gaara and Naruto who had been listening to him talk.

"This is a lot of pressure-there is a lot riding on this, Tsunade's respect being the highest-I mean three million dollars is a lot of money to be giving away" Gaara continued, his eyes looking from Naruto to Chouji.

"Yeah..." Naruto said softly, "and not to mention the Mansion-this is all really overwhelming-but even thinking about having a million dollars to spend, and a Mansion to live in-plus a career, _and _the hag's blessing, I still can't stop worrying about Sasuke, and what all this is going to mean" Gaara leaned up against the car next to Naruto- "There is a lot that we have to discuss, but I think that we should give are relationships a backseat-and focus on this-we can talk with them later, after the album is finished"

Chouji nodded slowly. "It's strange, but I know that Shika is now my enemy, my rival in this-and I...won't let him win, after hearing Shika say that to Sakura, Ino, and Hinata makes me think that they need to be knocked down a peg-there attitudes were awful"

They heard screaming, and giggling. They looked up to see about ten girls, standing off to the distance pointing at them and smiling-some were blushing.

"It's them!"

"Hidden Village? Are you sure?"

"That is them! Come on let's go ask for a autographs!"

They watched in awe as the gaggle of girls walked towards them-Naruto pushed himself off the car, and faced them-Chouji doing the same, a bright smile on his face-Gaara stayed leaned up against the car-he heard one of the girls say- "He's so cool!"

This job had his perks after all-he thought as he took some paper from a random girl and wrote his name down on it-

"Kakashi-I don't want to talk about this over the phone alright-we're going to be moving into a new place-Which isn't too far from your own-so I say you all come by later on tonight and we'll talk it out there-It's the only chance your going to get, because after that, we're going to have a very tight schedule"

Iruka's face tightened at something Kakashi said-and then he pulled the phone away from his ear, Kakashi had hung-up on him. He sighed, suddenly feeling very weary, and closed up the cell phone and pocketed it. He was wondering how he was going to tell the boys that the face off would be sooner than they anticipated, but they had to get it over with-the sooner the better-

He walked back to see the boys signing autographs, all even Gaara looked very happy, and pleased. They were even flirting back with them. Iruka paused and just watched from a distance-wishing that he could keep this moment, the happy smiles on there faces-he wished that he could shield them from the harshness of the world, but he knew that he could not-

They would have to make a decision-there careers, or there loves, and sadly, thought Iruka-the decision would not be a hard one.

To Be Continued...

**I had to write this and post it-I cannot get this story out of my head, and since school is about to start back I wanted to get this out-before it slipped my mind!**

**I am going to really enjoy writing for 'Coma'**

**Yes, Sakura is getting her hair cut-and not with a Kunai-I decided to have that in there, because I thought that by Sakura cutting her hair, really forced her to grow up, and afterwards she became a more likable character-**

**I would really like you all to vote for the band you wish to win-but if not, then I'm going to have to like do some sort of drawing! Which is going to be really hard!**

**Thank you for the reviews, and the constructive criticism-anything is allowed-Just not really harsh flames!**

**Next Chapter- **_The boys and the girls move into their Mansion homes-the boys have a talk with there boyfriends/husbands, and it does not go well-and more with the band 'Coma'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Love Stays**

**by Heartaker**

**A/N**- _Well thirteen chapters into it I believe people should know all about the pairings, the warnings, and the 'I Own Nothing' Disclaimer-_

Hidden Village- It looks like 'Hidden Village' is in the lead- I am very happy with those results

**xwolfdevilx**- GOTCHA!

**kurokioku**- Thanks. No offense taken, they are acting like jerks- In Does Jackrabbit like Kyuubi, in response to that I'm not sure-yet. In the meantime, he's just having fun-

**Hunter Hatake**- THANKS!

**blue-genjutsu**- Gah! I love hearing from you, thanks, thanks for loving my story so much-and YES they are ASSHOLES-and they only get worse!

**Heosic-chan**- Another reviewer I love-Thank-you, and yes they do need to get knocked down a peg-However all in due time!

**avila7989**- AHH! THANKS!

**faerie-killer**- I love that your enjoying it so much-and I don't think that your poems are crap-tastic-(LOVE the word- 'Crap-tastic')

**flame gazer**- -laughs- They rock mine's too!

**-and ALL others who reviewed-**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jackrabbit pulled into the parking lot of 'Konoha Records' he was here on official business, the official business of _'Telling the Gondaime exactly where to go' _he was going to end it right here today, and his band 'Coma' were going to go sign up with 'Missin' Nin' Records-Owned by the ever aloof, 'Orochimaru' who also liked to be called, 'Snake Bastard'-Why? I think we're better off NOT knowing. He turned off the engine, and stepped out of his sleek all black vehicle, locking it.

He moved his hands threw his hair, and smelled the crisp cool air-it was getting late, so he'd better gone head and do this now. He was a little nervous, but he shook it off as he approached the door. He nodded to a few people he didn't know, and slipped inside the building.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk today, just in a dark blue button down shirt, a look of irritated concentration on her face. A thin dark blue pen she held in her right hand, as she scanned through a whole desk load of paperwork. Which had to be the worst part of being a Record Executive. The sharp rap on her door was what broke her concentration.

"I'm not expecting anybody today..."

She pushed back some of the papers, and pulled herself up straight and out of the slouch she had previously been in. "Come in" she said airily, leaning back in her chair-whoever it was had better have a good reason, or they're fired. The door opened hesitantly, and in walked 'Jackrabbit' dressed to the T in all black. Tsunade smirked, then leaned forwards on her desk.

"Jackrabbit? What a surprise"

"Not likely. I came to have a word with you"

Tsunade pretended to be baffled, even raising a golden brow in wonder. Jackrabbit rolled his eyes and sat down in front of her desk. "Our contract with 'Konoha Records' has been over for well over a year, I was thinking about getting it renewed, but I've changed my mind" Tsunade's eyes darkened, all amusement gone from her face. "I see...so your here to tell me where to go, huh?"

Jackrabbit looked unsure for a second, and then firmly nodded his head. "We didn't appreciate being ditched like that Gondaime-so yes I'm here to tell you where you, your record company, and your newbie's can go"

They stared at each other, hard brown and dark blue.

"Ah, a childish reason, although I would expect nothing less from you" Jackrabbit bristled. How dare she! He stood up, so suddenly he sent the chair he had previously been sitting end flying backwards onto the floor. Tsunade just stared calmly up at him. "I'll show you-and you'll realize the mistake you made" he took the contract out of his back pocket-ripped it up, and tossed it into the air. Tsunade just stared at the falling papers, then back at Jackrabbit-whose dark blue eyes were sizzling.

"I doubt that" she responded.

"We'll see" and with that said he stormed out her office, and he didn't forget to slam the door on his way out.

"YOU WHAT!" Sure screamed, as soon as Jackrabbit had finished telling them where he had been all day, and what he had been doing. Jackrabbit gave him an irritated look-Sure was the exact reason why he had problems hearing.

"I need a drink" NeatFreak stated disappearing around the corner.

"I cannot believe you-'Konoha Records' is **thee** Record Company you idiot! We'd be nowhere if it wasn't for the Gondaime!" Jackrabbit let Sure's words pass threw one ear and out the other. He calmly leaned back against the wall, Sure mirrored his stance. "Yeah maybe so-but there is another Record Company, one that has potential to be even better than Konoha Records"

"That is?"

"Missin' Nin Records"

If Sure had been eating or drinking anything, he would have surely choked and died. "You can't be serious-That Record Company is owned by the snake bastard Orochimaru-he's known to sign deals in blood!"

"So?"

"So, why the hell would we want to work for him! He's fucking psycho!"

"Or so you've heard" Jackrabbit said, as he pushed himself off the wall, he walked into the bar, Sure followed him. NeatFreak had a whole bottle of Gin in his hand, and his cheeks were flushed. Jackrabbit snatched the bottle from his hand and took a swig. "I heard he gave his soul to the devil to get where he is now-The only reason why there second place, is because he wants them to be" NeatFreak said in a quiet voice.

"He's also very picky when it comes to those he likes-usually young boys"

Sure looked disgusted, he then turned his scarlet eyes on Jackrabbit. "Not only is he creepy, but he's a fucking pedophile you sure know how to pick um" Jackrabbit didn't seem to be listening to Sure-for he had a dark gleam in his eyes.

"We meet up with him this afternoon, we perform one piece, he likes it we're in-He's going to take us even farther than 'Konoha Records'-I'll have my revenge yet" He walked pass them and left out. Sure sighed as he plopped down next to NeatFreak at the bar. "What's happened to him NeatFreak? He didn't use to be like this"

NeatFreak gave no answer.

----

"It's not much yet" Shizune said, as they looked around the huge living area, and went towards the grand hall, that lead up to a spiral staircase. "But when you receive your first check you'll be able to furnish it to your hearts content"

The girls stood looking around. "It's perfect" Sakura said, as she looked towards Hinata and Ino who nodded there heads. "We need to go back home-and tell our parents" Ino said, her eyes had darkened somewhat. "Tell them we won't be coming home for a while"

A silence followed this-and Shizune watched the three girls, a warmth spreading through her chest. Shizune never got attached to her bands or her artists-she always kept them at a distance, but these three girls were different. She wanted to protect them, she wanted to do so much for them-but where to start? And how?

"Of course-I'll take you there myself-we have a lot of work to do, especially since your album is meant to come out a few week's after 'Hidden Village' and sadly because your girls, your going to have to try that much harder to make a dent"

"We know..." came the soft voice of Hinata, making them all start and look at her. "...and that is what we're going to do..." Sakura and Ino pulled her into a hug, and Shizune smiled.

_You'll do it...I'll make sure of it._

----

Iruka parked the car in front of a huge brick expansion. The house was massive, and made all out of brick, to Naruto, Chouji, and Gaara-it looked like it could go on forever. Iruka turned the car off, and the boys made to jump out the car, but realized that Iruka had yet to unlock car doors.

"Iruka..." Naruto began, trailing off at the worried look Iruka wore on his face. "Is something wrong?" He asked, wondering why it felt like a hand had reached up and took hold of his heart, squeezing. "They'll be here tonight, Kakashi, and the rest"

Iruka looked up, they all looked like they had stopped breathing. Especially Naruto, all color seemed to have drained completely from his face. Iruka sighed. "I couldn't say no, and I think it would be better if we got this over with, the sooner the better-we have a lot we have to do, and I want us to get this all over and done with" Naruto had looked away and was staring out the window.

Chouji and Gaara had exchanged uneasy looks.

"I know it was hard Iruka for you to agree, but you made the right choice. It would be best it we settled this tonight" Gaara finished, and then he too went to staring out the window. Iruka took out his phone, and sent a text message to Kakashi, telling them to meet them at his 'Old' house.

----

Ino's sister came to the door holding a huge bouquet of flowers of practically every kind, her blue eyes twinkled merrily, and her long pale blonde hair traveled in waves over her shoulders and back.

"Oh I heard the news-everyone is talking about it!" she said cheerily, as she handed them each a mass of flowers, almost bigger than them. She then looked at Shizune, who looked like she was about to burst from holding in her laughter. "I am sorry-I didn't think they would be bringing anybody! I will-"

"Big sister-can you _please _stop embarrassing me, and let me talk"

Ino's sister looked confused for a second, and then sobered. Her once twinkling blue eyes, dulled and she fixed Ino with her undivided attention. "I won't be coming home for quite a while, we've been signed to 'Konoha Records' so I'll be living in a mansion on the outskirts of town-if you or mother need to contact me you know my number-I just came back to say good-bye and get my clothes"

Ino walked pass her and into the shop. Ino's sister looked at the three who were left, "It'll just take her a second" she walked back into the shop, and went straight to Ino's room. Ino had pulled out a beige suitcase, and was filling it haphazardly with clothes- "I can fold them for you-"

"I'm fine"

Her sisters brow wrinkled. "-But it's so messy" Ino ignored her, and walked back to her closet, pulling out clothes, some snagging because of the hangers. She walked back over to her suitcase and threw them inside, her sister watched her anxiously. "Please Ino" Ino's shoulders stiffened, as she heard the desperation in her sisters voice. She then closed the suitcase as best she could.

"I'll be back later for the rest-she left out.

----

"A What?" Mrs. Haruno asked. As she followed her daughter up the stairs to her room. "A band you say, why are you just telling me this?" Sakura sighed, as she stuffed her clothes into a pink suitcase. "Because you would've of let me"

"Of course I wouldn't have"

Sakura barely managed not to roll her eyes, her Mom was impossible. "I won't be away for too long mom, we just have to finish up the album, and promote it-and maybe if I have some free time I'll come visit-or you could come visit me, you and dad"

Her mom smiled. Then walked over and pulled her daughter into a hug- "I would love that. You be careful now...and if you ever need anything sweetie..."

Sakura sighed, then smiled and hugged her mom back.

----

They watched Hinata bend down and hug Hanabi, who was crying and gripping her shirt tight enough to tear. Hinata managed to get the girl to let go of her, and then placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Hinata then waved to someone they couldn't see-

"Hinata!" Hinata's eyes widened as she watched Kiba run down the street towards her. The door behind her closed. "K-Kiba" she said smiling. He scratched the back of his head, and then eyed her suitcase. "So your leaving?" she nodded her head. "We're not too far away..."

"I saw you guys up there yesterday you guys were really good"

"Thank-you Kiba"

They stood staring at each other. Kiba moved forward, then stopped-he smiled nervously. "I-well I'll see you later" Hinata stared at him for a second, Kiba wasn't usually this shy, usually over protective, and always throwing an arm around her shoulder. Everyone thought they were an item, they never denied it, but they both knew the truth.

"Of course" she smiled, and then he smiled.

Hinata turned around and walked toward the car, Kiba didn't move from his spot, even after the car had drove off and disappeared.

----

Kakashi looked up from his spot against the wall, as they heard the whirring of a car, he pushed himself off the wall, and opened the door. Iruka was the first to step out the car, and then Gaara, Chouji, and finally Naruto-who had to be _pulled _from the car by Chouji.

"There here" he said, as he let his eye travel over the other three occupants of the decent sized living room. They were all on one couch, staring at nothing-they didn't even let on that they had heard Kakashi speak. Iruka walked up to the door, the three boys behind him-Kakashi moved out the way, Iruka didn't look at him directly but moved out the way to let Naruto, Chouji, and Gaara in-who stayed close to each other, and as far away from Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru as the little living room would allow.

Kakashi closed the door, and Iruka felt his heart jump. He then breathed in an breathed out.

"You guys are making a mistake" Kakashi started off, as he walked back over and sat on the edge of the loveseat. "Just what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious" Iruka snapped, letting the anger he felt show clearly on his face. "And that's not what we're here to discuss, we're here to talk about why you four are being such asses about the situation-this is something we can do together-I don't see the problem"

"Of course you don't see the problem" Shikamaru started lazily leaning back into the couch. "It's not as easy as you guys think it is, we're not in this together, we're in this as enemies"

"Why does it have to be that way?" Chouji asked in exasperation. "You guys are only making it difficult, because you don't want us to do it, you want us to be housewives, always waiting up for you-never doing anything but what you tell us to do!" the room was silent after Chouji's outburst, and Gaara's eyes flamed, at how true Chouji's analysis was. They were mad at the fact that they were actually doing something _other _than being the perfect boyfriends, or as Chouji put it 'Housewives'

He felt his fists clench. Naruto also had a look of outrage on his face, especially after none of them jumped up to oppose it. "So that's how it is huh?" Naruto felt like he would go blind from his rage. Iruka was at a loss for words as he stared at Kakashi, who stared coolly back at him. "Is...is that true?" He asked, hoping, praying that Kakashi would disagree-but all he did was sit there, all _they _did was sit here.

Then Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru stood up. Shikamaru looked a little uneasy-Neji looked uncaring, and Sasuke just looked like Sasuke. "Finally caught on, took you long enough"

"You bastard!" Naruto cried, Iruka put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what the four of you are trying to do, but it won't work-we already know your assholes come up with something new"

Kakashi stood up, Iruka moved Naruto back with his hand. "We're going to go through with this whether you like it or not, and like I said before-This is war, I just wish it could've played out differently"

"Iruka..." Kakashi started his voice hollow.

"Come on" Iruka said to the boys, pretending as if he didn't hear Kakashi. They started towards the door.

"Your making a mistake" Neji said, "Your all being idiots"

"Let's go" Gaara said firmly his back turned to Neji. "We're threw listening, when your ready to take your heads out of your asses you know where to find us" Iruka opened the door, and the three left out, followed by Iruka who didn't even throw them a backwards glance.

Kakashi looked weary as he rubbed a hand over his eye. "It doesn't look like it did much, if anything it's made them even more determined" Sasuke shook his head, his eyes almost looked red he was so mad. "We need to take it one step at a time, sooner or later-they'll break"

"Or we'll break um ourselves" Neji said icily, as he stormed out the room. Shikamaru remained silent.

----

"Bastard Sasuke-What the hell is wrong with them!" Naruto yelled out in frustration.

"They're trying to break us, and they will if we let them" Gaara said calmly, his eyes looking out the window, but not really seeing anything. Chouji looked depressed and didn't contribute to the conversation, and Iruka kept his eyes on the road. He knew there game plan, it was a low one too, especially considering how much they loved them-and still loved them even after the stunt they pulled.

Iruka knew that he would have to protect them from this knew threat, this knew threw in the form of there soul mates-he just wished that it didn't have to be this way...

----

To Be Continued...

**Man can Kakashi and 'The Leaf' sink any lower-I am so disappointed in them-**

**Yes, 'Missin' Nin Records' will be featured in the next chapter where we will meet Orochimaru and..Itachi?**

**Also others-**

**Ino's Older sister I put her in there because I wanted Ino to have a older sister, she looks like she should-**

**Orochimaru I couldn't resist-he's such a creepy bastard, I had to put him in here!**

**I liked this chapter, which was a very hard chapter to write-I really hope it turned out well, my brain just wouldn't come up with the ideas fast enough-and the talk they had, I think it's only so-so-but it does set the stage for what 'The Leaf' is really planning, compliments of Sasuke of course. The Bastard.**

**Next Chapter_-_**_...'Hidden Village' and 'Artificial Sweetner' starts recording, 'Coma' meets up with 'Orochimaru' and more with 'The Leaf' and there evilness..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Love Stays**

**by Heartaker**

**A/N**- _Well fourteen chapters into it I believe people should know all about the pairings, the warnings, and the 'I Own Nothing' Disclaimer-_

**Thanks to you my reviewers, your reviews give my fingers the will to write-Also I really enjoy writing this!**

**Chapter 14**

----

The girl had long rich chestnut brown hair that traveled in intricate waves down her shoulders and back, and large brown eyes to match. She had a willowy frame, and was wearing a small white T-shirt, and a blue jean skirt, with some white flip-flops with clear straps. She was at the moment, Japan's most popular and sought after female model-so it was really no surprise when she had gotten a call from Kakashi himself, asking her to come down and be a model for some of the photos they were going to be doing, for the next installment of _'The Japan Click' _Japan's most popular magazine.

She could hardly keep in her fan girl giggles at knowing she was going to be taking photos with Uchiha Sasuke, who was previously voted the number 1 hottest guy in Japan-Asia even! This was just the ego boost she needed, since she had also found out just the following day that Sasuke had asked for her _personally_. She fought to keep her breathing steady, as Kakashi walked over, the three members that made up 'The Leaf' trailing behind him. Her heart thudded against her chest.

"Hello" Kakashi said in an even voice, his eye studied her critically. He then turned his head to the side and locked eyes with Sasuke's-Sasuke nodded then looked away, his eyes were blank and emotionless. Neji stepped forward, his hair was down today for the photo shoot, and some long strands of brown fell into his eyes. "Where are the other two girls?" she swallowed before answering- "Jiri, and Susuko will be here shortly-they had some last minute business to take care off" her voice was fluttery, and she blushed in embarrassment.

Sasuke looked back over at her, "So your Gesebelle huh? I can see why they like you so much" his voice was full of innuendo, and Gesebelle blushed even harder-then she bowed. "Arigatou Sasuke-kun-"

"Sasuke, just call me Sasuke"

Kakashi had already wandered off to talk to the photographers, Neji and Shikamaru however turned and looked at Sasuke, surprise written all over there faces. A small smirk was clearly visible on Neji's face. Shikamaru however was not amused, he turned back to Gesebelle. "Go get ready, we'll be starting momentarily" she bowed her head and then scurried off. Shikamaru then fixed Sasuke with a glare, "what the hell are you doing, _purposely _trying to destroy your relationship with Naruto?" Sasuke pretended as if he didn't hear him, and turned to Neji. "I think I see the two other models walking forward, we should head to the shoot" he walked off, Neji threw Shikamaru a blank look and followed off after Sasuke.

Shikamaru rubbed his hands tiredly over his eyes, and reluctantly followed.

----

Sakura put the head-phones on over her ears, and Hinata propped herself up on her keyboard, while Ino stood idly by to the side, guitar strapped on over her shoulders. Her and Sakura was standing up in the recording room, while Shizune stood behind the glass throwing them thumbs up signs while leaning down upon the shoulders of a lean man, with a senbon sticking out of his mouth, and a scowl on his lips. The man standing up to the side of him with wild black hair did not like the fact that Shizune was leaning on _his _boyfriend at all.

"These two guys are the best! Believe me, they do beats for a lot of the top artists in the industry!" shouted Shizune quite unnecessarily. "...we know that..." Ino stated threw clenched teeth. "Alright Genma! Let's get it ON!" the man beside him choked, and Genma stood up immediately and patted his back. "Raidou are you okay?" Raidou's eyes were streaming as he struggled to catch his breath, Shizune looking sheepish turned back to the girls. "Hinata?"

Hinata giggled into her hand, and then nodded her head. Her fingers then started to dance softly across the keyboard bringing forth a sad, and longing melody. Sakura let the beat wash over her, and then she closed her eyes and sung the first verse:

_I'm facing the air climbing invisible stairs _

_I'm alone and shaking like a rope dancer _

_It's calm and warm _

_Feels like before the storm _

_But I'm scared deep down _

_like a rope dancer _

Shizune's eyes watered over, as she listened to Sakura's beautiful force sing the song with such emotional longing, Hinata's voice joined hers, as well as Ino's pretty but hoarse one-

_If you say you can catch me when _

_I fall from above _

_I'd try to make it with the mystery of love _

_This game is so hard to win _

_But I'll stay to the bitter end_

_Baby I'll make it if you give me a chance_

They sung the rest of the song beautifully, ending with Sakura's- _'Do you believe me?'_ Shizune clapped when it was over-then looked over at the duo, Genma and Raidou looked impressed indeed. "After hearing that what do you say? We don't have much time to do the album, and they start shooting there first video tomorrow" Genma listened to Shizune talk, and then flicked his senbon, making Raidou shiver pleasantly. "I must say there good, and it's a rather attractive combination-we agree, beside we haven't worked with a female artist since the great 'Mizuki', ey?" Shizune beamed.

She then turned back to the girls and did a victory dance, the girls inside the booth cheered. Sakura and Ino slapped hands, and Hinata smiled brightly. "Alright, let's start on the next song-" Shizune said from the speaker, "_Let Me Give You My Love"-_ Ino grinned from ear to ear, as they started out the beat, already she was swaying her hips to the music and shaking her head. Sakura laughed as she let Ino take front and center, Ino's voice was much better suited to for the fast songs, she sung those songs with an intensity that neither Hinata nor Sakura could match.

_What a day, young boy next door passed away _

_Oh it makes me wanna say _

_I don't wanna waste another day _

_Can you and I start mixing gene pools _

_Eastern, Western people _

_Get naughty... multilingual _

Hinata then started to sing, her voice going to just the right pitch-she blushed a little at the lyrics but kept singing, as Sakura and Ino joined in with her-

_I was sort of soul searching _

_But your body's so jaw-dropping _

_Our chemistry's groundbreaking _

_Don't keep me waiting _

As they got to the chorus Shizune was dancing around the studio, while Genma and Raidou was moving there bodies in tune to the beat, while making sure they were getting the song.

_Hurry up baby Hurry up baby _

_Let me give you my love _

_Hurry up_

_Lets turn this room into a melting pot _

_Giddy up baby _

_Giddy up baby_

_Let me give you my love _

_Buckle up, boy I know you're gonna like what I got _

Ino went back towards the mic, her hands flaring over the strings of her guitar as she sung the second verse-

_Maybe it's not worth the wait _

_Maybe I should walk away _

_I don't wanna waste my energy _

_Can you and I stop acting like fools _

_Or move on to other people Its funny but I'd like to settle _

_I was sort of like soul searching _

_But your body's so jaw-dropping _

_Some say its rule breaking _

_But times are changing _

The song was coming to a close, and Ino really didn't want it to end-she felt so alive singing the lyrics to a song that would make her mom turn away in shame. She felt like laughing without abandon, she never wanted this feeling to go away-and she knew that Hinata and Sakura felt the same way.

_Let me know if what I'm feeling isn't mutual _

_All I know is that I am feeling very very hot hot hot..._

----

Jackrabbit grabbed Sure's wrist stopping him from the further wringing of his hands. "Will you relax-It's going to be fine, they're going to love us" Sure jerked his wrist away from Jackrabbit, staring up at the foreboding building. "That's what I'm afraid of..." Jackrabbit sighed and pushed pass him making sure his precious guitar was gripped tightly and securely in his hand. NeatFreak followed off after him, bumping slightly into Sure's shoulder, indicating he should follow.

Sure said a prayer and followed them into the building.

----

Orochimaru, the owner of 'Missin' Nin' records sat behind his desk, strangely chewing slowly and seductively on a _cherry_. He has pasty skin, and multi-colored eyes- although he was attractive in a weird and creepy way-he made you think of a snake about to strike, which in truth is exactly what this man was-A snake. He popped the entire cherry into his mouth, and then pulled the stem slowly from it-and smiled.

A tall figure cloaked in black stood next to him, he had ink black hair tied back into a loose pony-tail-spiked bangs concealed the redness of his eyes. He moved one smooth pale hand forward and plucked another cherry from the bowl, his eyes narrowing in annoyance as Orochimaru retrieved it with his abnormally long tongue. He smirked around the cherry.

"When are you going to let me pop yours Itachi?" he purred as he licked suggestively around the cherry in his mouth. Itachi's eyes widened in rage, and a fierce blush broke out across his face. "I'll kill you..." He hissed. He then moved away from Orochimaru's desk, intent on leaving the room as quickly as he possible could before he made true to those words. Orochimaru however would not be dismissed, he gripped Itachi's wrist and put enough pressure on it to make Itachi wince.

"You dare deny me, pet?" His voice was soft but deadly, his swirling snack eyes seemed to darken, as the grip on Itachi's wrist increased. "Let me go" he said in the same soft and deadly voice, there eyes locked in silent battle...

The door opened.

Orochimaru released his grip on Itachi's wrist, smirking inwardly at the bruise that was already beginning to show. There at the door stood Anko, her short brown hair tied up in two pony-tails on either side of her head. She stared suspiciously at the two, before her eyes fell on the bane of her existence-

Orochimaru.

"Three poor souls are here to see you, 'Snake Bastard'-" Orochimaru didn't miss the emphasis- "They say they have an appointment. They go by the name 'Coma'" Orochimaru seemed to think this bit of information over, and then his eyes widened in false shock. "Yes, now I remember. Of course, send them in"

"I'm leaving" Itachi spoke, and then left-Orochimaru watched him leave threw narrowed eyes-Anko shrugged and then went out to go tell the 'Poor Souls' that Orochimaru was ready to see them.

Jackrabbit walked in first followed by Neatfreak, then Sure-who kept jumping at every little thing. Orochimaru watched them silently, making them feel like they were on display. His eyes lingered on Jackrabbit of course, he seemed to be the leader of the little group. "Um..." started Jackrabbit a little unsure of himself. "Should we start or-"

"Do start"

There was a pregnant pause, and then they all sat-up there equipment-but before they could start out the song-Orochimaru coughed, they looked at him. "So sorry" he smiled slowly, making Sure hide a little bit behind Neatfreak. "I need to bring in my confidants-you see I never hire anyone without their consent-they have an eye for talent, and they are also the top group here at 'Missin' Nin' records, maybe you've heard of them, there called 'Hard Mist'-" Sure gasped.

"They're legendary!" he then looked embarrassed and turned his head hiding a blush. Orochimaru's grin widened. "Indeed they are- 'The Leaf' are little boys compared to them" he pressed a button with one long white finger, and a door to the side of him-which until this moment had went unnoticed opened, and two boys who looked like pretty women walked out. One had long black hair, with deep brown eyes, and the other had long white hair with silver eyes. They stood close to one another, they seemed to be polar opposites-like the light versus the dark-except the one that was suppose to be the dark was smiling warmly at them-while the one that was suppose to be the light was scowling darkly at them.

The smiling one spoke- "Pleased to meet you, my name is Haku-and this scowling fellow right here is my best-friend and band mate Kimimaro" the boy introduced as Kimimaro looked away, crossing his arms over his chest-his skin was smooth and _bone _white. Haku nudged his shoulder. "Behave" he said in a whisper, but they heard him anyways. "Whatever" came the huffed reply. Haku rolled his eyes then turned back to 'Coma' "If you three are ready we would like to hear what you've got"

Jackrabbit who was just getting over seeing the legendary 'Hard Mist' shook his head-no man could be that pretty, maybe that's why they were so popular? That in the fact that they kicked major ass, and they had started at such young ages. He had the overwhelming urge to impress them, to show them that they would not fade into the background, that there music would be heard even in death. He nodded to Sure and Neatfreak, who nodded back.

They started to play-at the sound-Haku watched as Jackrabbit's face tensed, by the sadness of the melody he knew that this was a personal song, and for him to sing it so soon and for his audition was enough to tell Haku that this men held no shame, and his pain is what made him strong. Jackrabbit sung keeping his eyes downcast-Neatfreaks mouth was set in a thin line, and if you looked closely at his fingers you would be able to see them shaking. Sure's long red hair shielded his face from view-they could not gouge his expression.

_I want to smash loneliness into tiny pieces_

_-- like a frozen flower --_

_I'll crush and break it with my own two hands_

_That's enough, I cried_

_That's enough, I cried_

_That person alone_

_Was my... my smile_

_People are like roses..._

He voice broke off a little, but it left as soon as it came-Jackrabbit's eyes were still looking at the floor.

_On the stone hidden in my heart_

_What breaks is redness; red tears_

_are flowing, aren't they?_

_But they're deceiving..._

_The heartbreaking feelings subside_

_As the thing that fills up my heart became a stone_

_For that reason, love dies out_

_And is not born again _

_I heard it somewhere,_

_I heard it from someone_

_It's a foolish story._

_Sad, isn't it?_

"Lift up your head" came surprisingly the calm sad voice of Kimimaro, "I want to see your face" Jackrabbit looked surprised for a second, as he stared at him. Kimimaro still had that same frown on his face, but his eyes had somewhat softened. "Better. Finish singing" Jackrabbit nodded, then picked up right where he left off.

_No matter what, I want to continue to believe_

_A flower of passion_

_is blooming... far, far away from me_

_Ah, I slept quietly_

_Ah, I slept quietly_

_That person alone was my... my story_

_Surely, one day, a rose..._

Jackrabbit could not stop the tears from falling-he felt ashamed like a child, but he did not let this stop him, he continued to sing. The hitching of his voice, making the song that much more heartfelt. Haku had a sad, torn look on his face as he listened to him sing-and was clutching his chest where he heart beat.

_If the stone that blocks up my heart_

_Breaks, a red red bud_

_ought to bloom towards the sky..._

_Just one..._

_People's emotions vanish_

_But the stars don't become like stones_

_In this gentle song_

_It is as if they are healed _

_No matter what..._

Jackrabbit looked away in embarrassment, and then wiped his eyes. Neatfreak walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Sure walked over also, wrapping his arms around Jackrabbit's shoulders and leaning in to whisper words of comfort in his ear. Orochimaru sat still and quiet, wondering what that feeling was that he was feeling while the man named Jackrabbit was singing-did he feel sadness? Longing? Despair? Heartache? He didn't know-what he did know however was that while he was listening to him sing this song about some sort of tragic love affair, or something close-he thought of Itachi...

Orochimaru looked toward Kimimaro and Haku. Kimimaro had his arm around Haku's shoulder, and Haku's shoulders were shaking. It was obvious he was crying. Orochimaru sneered, and then coughed. "What do you say 'Hard Mist' I must say I rather enjoyed it" Kimimaro looked over his shoulder's and at Orochimaru, his eyes held the same sort of despair, that seemed to be directed toward he-Orochimaru, but why?

"Indeed. I say we sign them" He nodded toward the three members, and exited the room with the sniffling Haku, whose head was still buried in his shoulder.

Orochimaru's snake eyes then turned and looked back toward the three boys- "Welcome to 'Missin' Nin' records"

----

Chouji rolled his eyes in disgust as he threw the magazine at Naruto who caught it deftly. They had just finished recording four songs back to back, including there first single- 'Wind' Naruto eyed the magazine curiously. "Asia's hottest 50 male artists of all time?" he raised a brow, what was the point of letting him read this? Gaara who had been going over the next song they were going to record looked up his curiosity peaked. "Shikamaru came in at fifth teen" he said in a bored sort of drawl.

Naruto groaned. "I just _know _Sasuke is in the top ten" he said looking at the picture of Shikamaru-he was leaned back, looking utterly bored and disinterested, the red button down shirt he was wearing had a few buttons opened at the top, his brown hair was down and fell over the sides of his face. Chouji was pretending to be uninterested in the picture, but on the inside drool was pouring from his mouth. Shikamaru looked way too sexy for his own good, maybe that was why he was so high up-the girls must love the 'Bored Sexy' look.

Gaara was at Naruto's elbow, "Neji" he simply said, "He's at number 10" Chouji answered with another eye roll, Naruto flipped to the right page-there was picture of Neji, with the world's sexiest smirk on his face-his long brown hair went a little over his face, as his pale eyes looked smolderingly into the camera. He looked like a wet dream. Gaara caught his breath, and looked away-even though he was pissed off royally at his boyfriend, he could not deny the fact that that picture made him want to go take a cold shower.

"Kakashi's in there also" Chouji said, loud enough for Iruka who was across the room talking to Kurenai and her husband Asuma-who were the team helping them record there album. Iruka excused himself and walked over to where the three boys were huddled together. "What's this about Kakashi?" He asked, taking a seat down next to Naruto. "He made Asia's hottest 50 male artists of all time's list"

"Kakashi isn't an artist!" Iruka raged, angry that people were noticing _his _husband in such a way. "He's number four" Chouji said trying to hold back his laughter. Naruto turned to the page and Iruka snatched the magazine up a fierce blush on his cheeks. "He's half naked-the bastard!" Iruka was fuming, and also blushing hotly-Kakashi's body was a work of art, and he looked at the camera his one visible eye was hard and emotionless, but dammnit if it wasn't sexy. (Iruka made a note to rip the picture out later) Naruto snatched the book back. "Let me guess" he drawled, "Sasuke's number one"

"You know it" Chouji answered-making even Gaara roll his eyes. Naruto hesitantly turned to the page, and gasped-Sasuke was beautiful, his pale skin shun like moonlight, and his eyes were directed away from the camera, bangs of jet black falling onto them slightly. Naruto without thinking touched the picture, trailing his fingers lightly down Sasuke's cheek-he sighed sadly.

"I miss him" he said, speaking for everybody. Iruka took the book from Naruto's hand and closed it. As much as he wanted to contribute to Naruto's angst, because he felt the same, he knew that he couldn't-they had other things to think about. "Come on, we have one more song to record before we call it a day-remember your present tomorrow for a photo shoot and a video shoot" He got up and walked off. Chouji patted Naruto's shoulder and then helped him stand-they walked off into the recording booth.

Kurenai and Asuma watched them both with smiles. "Are you three ready?" Kurenai asked as she moved strands of black behind her ear. The three nodded, Asuma sat-down, readied them up, and then looked up giving them the 'Go' sign.

To Be Continued...

**'Rope Dancer'-Bonnie Pink**

**'Let Me Give You My Love'-Utada Hikaru**

**'Stone Roses'-Weiss Kruez**

**'Wind'-Naruto**

**Cut 'The Leaf's' photo shoot in half, it will be continued though in the next chapter-**

**Gesebelle IS NOT just a side character-**

**Genma and Raidou I love them together, had to put them in here-**

**Orochimaru and Itachi, I don't know about this-but I have read a _rare_ amount of stories that feature this couple, and I thought it would be interesting to give them a shot in mine-**

**Orochimaru is EXTREMELY creepy-he just makes me shiver unpleasantly when I watch his character in the series, especially during the forest of death episodes-but I like writing for his character-he's sexy in a bone chilling kind of way.**

**Itachi is hot-That's why he's in here. (He's so mean to Sasuke though!)**

**Haku and Kimimaro-I loved Haku, and I was so devastated when he died-He was so PRETTY, and I like Kimimaro the two of them looked like they could've been friends, plus there pasts are similar-and I wanted them to be together as a group, thus the creating of 'Hard Mist' believe me you will be seeing more of this band, and Zabuza-He was cool.**

**'Coma' I was going to have them be a real dark sort of Visual Kei group-but I changed my mind-there similar to 'The Leaf' except they're more emotional and dark with they're tragic romances.**

**'Asia's hottest 50 male artists' was spur of the moment-but I think it worked out fine!**

**Next Chapter-...**_'Hidden Village' and 'Artificial Sweetner' shoot there first ever videos, and have a photo shooting together, more with 'Coma' and the rest at 'Missin' Nin' records, and the continuation of 'The Leaf's photo shoot..._


	15. Chapter 15

To all my reviewers I am terrible sorry for the delay. It was just that after that last chapter, I was seriously wondering where I was going to go with this story, and eventually just let it fall to the wayside. As well as my other story, 'Boyz Don't Cry' but I am back and full of fresh ideas! Please! Please! Forgive me for the delay, and I hope that this chapter makes up for my unjust neglect!

**Chapter 15**

**-**

Jiri and Susuko were just as pretty as Gesebelle, and they smiled easily at Shikamaru and Neji. Shikamaru was way too uneasy for his own good, but he smiled back at Susuko none the less. He looked over to see Sasuke talking easily with Gesebelle, a small smirk on his face. He was only toying with her-the bastard.

He then looked over at Neji, the girl Jiro, whose hair was in a cute little pony-tail with wavy bangs falling over either side of her face, was talking animatedly with Neji. Who on the outside looked like he was paying attention, but really wasn't. Shikamaru sighed.

He wondered how everything had went so wrong. At first the only thing they had to worry about concerning their relationships, was whether they were going to be home on certain dates or not to spend time with them. Now they had to worry about simply destroying them all together. And on top of that, they had even more competition. He was content to just settle with 'Coma' I mean they were good, but they would always have a underground fan base, with there music being so dark and full of pain. Not everyone could understand that. But 'The Leaf' was more light with there angst, and reached out to everyone on a level that they could understand.

Now they had to worry about 'Artificial Sweetner' and as much as he loathed to admit it, they were really good. And would be extremely popular with the girls-and with the boys only because of there looks...hopefully...

Then there was 'Hidden Village' the group Shikamaru was worried about the most. And not only because it consisted of there lovers either. I mean the amount of feedback they had got at there concert was tremendous. They would do more than well, they would quite possibly break album sell records. Admittedly, even 'The Leafs' own.

Shikamaru realized he would have to have a talk with Sasuke, and Neji later. Now he had to get focused on the photo shoot, and the fact that Susuko's perfume was overwhelming, and giving him a not so subtle headache.

**-**

Sakura stared intently at her reflection in the mirror. She then moved her hand up, and over her now neck-length hair. Shizune was adamant about her hair being cut before the photo shoot, so Sakura had to wake up earlier than Hinata and Ino, to go down and get it done, by Shizune's personal stylists. But she couldn't help put feel naked, as she moved her hand over the back of her neck, and then stared down at the hard oak of the dresser. She had agreed to this, so she had no reason to be regretting it.

The door opened abruptly and Ino stepped into the room, already dressed in a pair of blue jean Capri's, and a off the shoulders striped shirt that was a sky blue, and yellow. Her hair was done up in a high pony-tail. She stared at Sakura for a second, then went over and moved her fingers through her hair.

"I can't believe you _actually _did it. I mean it's one thing to say it, but it's another thing to actually go through with it" she met Sakura's at the moment dull aqua eyes.

"I'm starting to wonder if this is something I should have actually did"

Ino frowned at her. "What do you mean, 'something you should've did'? You look great! I wish they would have asked me to shear off my hair!"

"Don't try to make me feel better" Sakura retorted in a sullen voice, but in truth Ino's words had made her feel a little better.

"I'm not trying to make you feel better!" she then smiled softly at Sakura. "But truthfully you look great, it makes you look older, and loads mature" she winked at her.

Sakura smiled back at her in return and nodded her head. "Thanks Ino"

"No problem! Now come on, Shizune..." she trailed off annoyance evident in her voice. "Is downstairs waiting, we have a photo shoot with Hidden Village" Ino walked out the room, not noticing the wide eyed look on Sakura's face.

-

Naruto walked onto the photo set, blue eyes wide in wonder. Gaara and Chouji were right behind him. Chouji was munching on a Take 5, and Gaara had his hands stuffed into his pants pocket, looking around the set in delayed amusement.

"Hey Iruka!" Naruto shouted as Iruka walked forward. His hair was down today, and he was wearing a hat on over his head. He looked down at Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto?" Iruka replied calmly.

"Who are we doing a photo shoot with today huh?" He leaned toward Iruka who gave him a soft smile.

"Artificial Sweetner. I think they should be here now, I also heard that there album would be coming out the same day as you all's"

Chouji swallowed his mouth full of candy bar, and side glanced at Iruka. "Isn't that the group with Ino, Sakura, and Hinata?"

Iruka nodded his head. Gaara, Naruto, and Chouji exchanged looks.

"MR. CROW!" came the booming voice of Shizune, who was dressed in some sort of blood red flowing summer dress. Iruka gave her a wane smile as she stopped in front of him and took hold of his hand.

"I am Shizune the manager of the three girl group ARTIFICIAL SWEETNER" she gave him a critical look. "You are a very handsome man"

"Ey-thank-you"

She beamed at him. "No problem. I just came over here to let you know that even though there is going to competition between our two groups, since they're albums drop on the same date. I want no bad blood between us-I want both of our groups to get along!"

"I would like that very much Shizune" Iruka said, the tension in his shoulders easing a little at her words. "I am very glad to hear that"

The chat was cut short, by the head camera man coming over and telling them that they were ready to shoot.

-

"They changed our single?" Sakura asked as Ino walked into there changing room. She nodded her head.

"I mean we were going to have the first single be 'Rope Dancer' but they decided to change it too, 'First Love'"

Sakura slumped down a little. She was so sure that they were going to use _her_ song as the first single. But it was no use sulking over it, it had been done. And she had no choice but to deal with it. Hinata looked over at the two girls, but couldn't think of anything to say to ease the situation. She personally liked both songs equally-

The door opened and Shizune popped her head inside, "come on girls"

-

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata's eyes widened as they saw the extras. They were very attractive. A fierce blush broke out across Hinata's cheeks as the boy with the silver eyes and black hair winked at her. She looked away. A huge smile had broke out across Ino's face, as she waved demurely toward the blonde haired blue eyed guy looking in her direction.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino's antics, but couldn't held getting dry in the mouth when the red haired, hazel eyed boy smiled at her. Maybe doing this song wasn't so bad after all.

-

"Naruto will you stop acting like a baby" Gaara said in a voiced laced with irritation. Naruto was laying flat on his stomach looking out over the vast cliff, he gulped as he imagined himself falling to his death.

"I'm sorry-but I've always been afraid of heights"

"Yeah well get over it-the song is about overcoming obstacles, and fear-remember? You wrote the song."

Naruto glared over his shoulder at Gaara, and grudgingly admitted that he was right. Chouji walked over. All three of them were wearing white button down shirts that were open at the front. Chouji leaned over and helped Naruto to his feet. Naruto gave him a grateful smile and rubbed reassuring circles on his lower back.

-

Chouji and Naruto was smiling wickedly in Gaara's direction. They were standing in a flowing river a waterfall was right behind them, which was a scene in the video. Gaara's glare was enough to freeze the blood.

"Gaara" Naruto cooed. "Are you afraid of a little water?"

"Shut-_up_ Naruto, I'm warning you"

"I'm so scared!" Naruto shouted, making Chouji turn his head and chuckle.

Gaara clenched his fist. "I won't tell you again Naruto, shut your mouth-or I'll kill you!"

"You'll have to get up enough nerve to come in the water first _sandman_!"

That was the last straw. Gaara was trying to avoid going into the water, because _dammnit _it was_ cold_! But Naruto left him with no other option.

Naruto ran for his life.

-

Jackrabbit, NeatFreak, and Sure walked out the building feeling a little bit at ease. They walked toward there car, and they got in, Jackrabbit got into the driver's seat, and Sure in the passengers, and Neatfreak settled himself down in the back.

"I had no doubt that they would sign us" Jackrabbit said smugly as he started up the car. Sure rolled his eyes from next to him.

"Just because we're signed to 'Missin' Nin' doesn't mean much Jackrabbit-we still have The Leaf and Hidden Village to worry about" Jackrabbit's fingers clenched around the steering wheel at hearing the latter.

"What about the girl group?" Neatfreak asked, earning snorts from Jackrabbit and Sure.

"I'm not too worried about them" Jackrabbit said calmly. "But I would like us to meet with Hidden Village personally"

Sure glanced over at him. "What are you planning?"

Jackrabbit shrugged his shoulders a small smile on his lips. "Nothing much-but I would like to know it the blonde lead singer would be interested in us doing a duet sometime in the future"

-

Sasuke leaned back into the softness of the hotel's couch, and gave Shikamaru a bored look.

"I don't get why your so worried about them-they'll sooner than not realize how ridiculous this whole charade is, and put a stop to it"

Shikamaru glared at him. "I don't get why you still think that there just playing-If you haven't noticed there quite serious"

Sasuke sighed. Neji looked from one to the other. Then let his gaze settle on Shikamaru.

"I'm guessing you think they pose some sort of threat to us?" the corner of his mouth twitched upwards, but his eyes were serious.

"I don't think Neji, I know-Even we had to admit that they were great up there, they have a passion that we don't possess-"

"They'll never be better than us-lovers or not" Sasuke interrupted, voice cold ice.

"And why are you so sure?" Shikamaru countered, leaning back-the whole argument was becoming troublesome. Sasuke was just too stubborn for his own good. Sasuke leaned back once again.

"I just do" He closed his eyes. Neji rolled his eyes, that explained nothing. He looked back towards Shikamaru.

"I guess that the only thing we can do is let the whole thing play off-pushing them away isn't going to do anything but make them try all the more harder" he shrugged his shoulder. "And it's good to have a little competition, and who better than our lovers? We'll see in the end whose the best"

Shikamaru shook his head, but let the matter rest. Sasuke was satisfied with Neji's assumption and let a small smile creep onto his face.

_Game on._

-

**I hope this makes up for the total lack of updates I feel like a heel!**

**First Love- 'Utada Hikaru' I was going to have it be Rope Dancer- 'Bonnie Pink' but changed my mind.**

**This chapter isn't as long as the first one, because everything isn't really going to start until the next chapter. I just wish I knew how I was going to put it together.**

**Much love to the reviews I have received, I love them-and this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Love Heartaker!**

**Next Chapter-**_...a lot of stuff...(sighs)_


End file.
